What Lies Within
by Jaspers Sex Kitten
Summary: Edward is caught cheating w/Rose. Bella's darkside appears. Carlisle banishes them forever, but what happens when they return? Then a new threat appears. Did we forget Victoria? Can the Cullen's save Bella? Team Emmett Story! Rated M for Language/Lemons
1. Chapter 1: Not Meant to Be

**A/N: This is a TEAM EMMETT story! Rated M for language (ya know how I have a potty mouth) and Lemons. **

**Special Thanks to my wonderful and helpful BETA's Jenna822 and Paolar-Bearrr (My twitter friend) for their hard work. Thanks to Clurrabella, Catonspeed, and Jaspersizzy for your help with the fuckery!! Love ya Girls!!!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing. All things Twilight belong to SM. All song belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Not Meant to Be **

**Songs for Chapter 1: Points of Authority - Linkin Park, Not Meant to Be - Theory of a Dead Man & Deep and Meaningless - Rooster**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Oh no, Alice, I am not wearing that... that thing," I stammered.

"Bella, stop being a prude. Edward will love it on you," Alice giggled.

There was nothing to it. Alice had decided earlier in the week we'd go shopping today for 'appropriate nighttime attire', since the family was going hunting. She was grabbing things I would never wear and expecting me to try them on. I am not that brave.

_Uh, uh...ain't gonna happen! _Now I see why Victoria has no secrets.

"Listen to the words I am saying, Cullen... It. Ain't. Gonna. Happen. Just drop it and no one will get hurt."

"Listen to me, Swan... you will wear it, Edward will be happy, and you will thank me later," she said, trying to glare forcefully at me but I turned away from her. I was not wearing that I didn't care how many times it would get me laid.

It was confirmed I was right when I heard her sigh and said, "Okay, fine. You win." I had to smile at myself.

"It will be your own fault if you stay frustrated. I am trying to help you. You will be living with us after Charlie's wedding on Saturday."

"Do you want Edward... to touch you... or not?" she said, triumphantly.

"Yes, I want that but I might as well go naked then to wear that," I said, pointing to the offending garment.

"Well that would not be as much fun... but...." Alice trailed off giggling and pulled me to the next store. We shopped until my stomach grumbled. Alice and I went to the food court and decided where to go to next. She was still pouting because I kept telling her, no.

Since we got back from Italy I made it a point to speak my mind and not let anyone make decisions for me. Graduation has come and now we are getting ready to start college. Jasper, Alice , Emmett and I decided on the University of Washington in Seattle . Alice and I were going to study law. Jasper and Emmett were still undecided. Like it mattered, they know everything anyway.

I was pulled from my musing by Alice. "Come on let's go. We need to get back before everyone else does."

"What for?"

She was up to something but I didn't know what.

"Just a little fashion show, that's all," she said, smiling devilishly.

"Alice Cullen, I do not think so!" I hissed.

She just giggled and pulled me out of the mall to her Porsche.

The drive back to their house was quiet. I was feeling groggy after eating and I was ready to take a nap.

When we pulled up I was getting ready to get out of the car, when Alice grabbed my hand and said, "Why don't we go see Charlie for a while?"

"Alice, I'm tired. I need a nap. Maybe later, okay?" I said, getting out of the car and walking to the house.

I walked in and I could hear music coming from upstairs.

"Great," I hissed, Emmett and Rose must be home. I walked up to the third floor and Alice grabbed me before I could open the door.

I narrowed my eyes at her and went to tell her to move when she covered my mouth.

She was really starting to piss me off. I pushed past her and flung the room door open. There they were. Edward and Rose, on his couch. He was sitting on the arm of the couch leaning back with her sitting on him... riding him. They didn't even realize I was there.

_What the fuck? _

My temper flared and then everything went black.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Oh no, Alice, I am not wearing that... that thing," Bella stammered. _That's what you think I will get you in this one way or the other. _I was fighting back my giggles. She looked so cute trying to be all demanding.

"Bella, stop being a prude, Edward will love it on you," I said, not able to hold back my giggle. I knew she'd love it if I could get it on her, I could see that much.

I had decided on Victoria's Secret because I knew there was something for everyone here. She had to listen to me I know what I am talking about but she was just being so damn stubborn.

"Listen to the words I am saying, Cullen... It. Ain't. Gonna. Happen. Just drop it and no one will get hurt." she said, glaring at me._ Okay two can play this game. _

"Listen to me Swan... you will wear it, Edward will be happy, and you will thank me later," I said, glaring back at her.

I knew when my vision changed that she won. _Damn it! _I couldn't see her and Edward together anymore. No one would be happy tonight or in the near future.

"Okay fine, you win, It will be your own fault if you stay frustrated. I am trying to help you. You will be living with us after Charlie's wedding Saturday."

"Do you want Edward, to touch you... or not?" I asked honestly.

"Yes, I want that but I might as well go naked then to wear that," she said, pointing to garment I was holding.

"Well that would not be as much fun... but...." I trailed off giggling and pulled her to the next store.

We shopped until her stomach grumbled. We went to the food court and decided where to go to next. I was still pouting because I was not used to being told no. I don't like the new Bella. She doesn't let me have any fun.

"Come on let's go. We need to get back before everyone else does."

"What for?" she asked, curiously.

"Just a little fashion show, that's all," I said, smiling.

I love messing with her. There was no way I'd force her to do it but it did sound fun. I was just ready to see Jazzy.

"Alice Cullen, I do not think so!" she hissed.

I giggled and pulled her out to the Porsche.

The drive back to their house was quiet. When we pulled up in front of the house I heard them. _What the hell? Are they crazy?_

Bella was getting ready to get out of the car, so I grabbed her hand and said, "Why don't we go see Charlie for a while?"

Shit, this is not good. Think Alice. You have to get her out of here. If she wasn't already half way out the door, I could just speed off. It would not be wise for me to pull her back in. She would suspect something.

"Alice, I'm tired. I need a nap. Maybe later okay?" she said, getting out of the car and walking to the house.

We walked in and I could hear the music coming from upstairs.

"Great," she hissed.

She walked up to the third floor and I had to stop her from opening the door. She narrowed her eyes at me and went to say something so I covered her mouth. They had not realized we were there and I did not want her to see what I knew was going on in that room.

She was getting pissed, even I could feel that. She pushed passed me and flung the room door open. She saw Edward and Rose on his couch. He was sitting on the arm of the couch leaning back with her sitting on him... riding him. They still had not realized we were there.

Bella gasped as her knees buckled and she hit the floor. Finally they started scurrying around and cursing.

"Alice, what in the hell are you doing?" Rose hissed.

"I guess I could ask you two the same thing. Edward... Rose... how could you?" I hissed.

I grabbed Bella up and went to the living room. She was starting to come around when Edward sat down and pulled her into his lap. I hissed at him. Rose sauntered in and sat across from him.

"So, I guess you know, now. What are we going to do?" she said, to me.

"I don't give a shit what you two do, I will help Bella and Emmett deal with your betrayal. You two can go fly a fucking kite for all I care," I hissed. She just glared at me and then moved her eyes to Bella.

"Edward how could you? You've not only hurt Bella... but what about Emmett? Do you not even care? You are going to rip this family apart." I was shaking I was so mad. I wanted to kill both of them. Right then and there.

Rose got up and went outside. I guess to get away from me.

_Stupid Bitch! _

Every time she looked at me or Bella, I growled. She knew not to mess with me. I am not a vampire to trifle with. I would take her down if she tried anything.

Bella started to stir. When she opened her eyes and saw Edward holding her she flipped. She jumped up faster than I had ever seen her move and ran out the front door. I was right behind her; I wanted to talk to her. To let her know she was not alone.

I saw Rose grab Bella's arm.

"Listen, little girl. You will not say anything to Emmett. This will be our little secret."

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Ah... do I have your attention? Mwahahahahaha**

**I know a cliffy but I had to stop somewhere. UP NEXT: THE BAD ASS-BELLA and ALICE show, not something you'll see everyday!!!!**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Home Wrecker

**A/N: Okay ... I know I said Tuesday but I couldn't wait... LMAO!!! I am anxious to see what y'alls reaction s gonna be...**

**I think I should have said this in the last chap... for those of you who don't know I am not a fan of Edward or Rose! So they were naturally my bad guys. Now, as promised you now have a front row seat to the BAD-ASS BELLA & ALICE show. Enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ALL my twitter ladies as they are my inspiration... Love's you guys!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Home wrecker**

**Songs for Chapter 2: Home wrecker - Gretchen Wilson, Breaking inside - ShineDown, Let it Die - Three Days Grace**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When my eyes opened and saw Edward holding me, the memory of what I had seen came flooding into my brain. I jumped up faster than I had ever and ran out the front door. I saw Rose on the porch. She grabbed my arm.

"Listen, little girl. You will not say anything to Emmett. This will be our little secret," she hissed.

I truly do not know came over me but I got lost in my rage. If this twisted bitch really thought she was going to tell me, Isabella Marie Swan, what to do... fucking unbelievable. I balled up my fist and punched her in the face.

The tears immediately followed. That's the one draw back...when I am pissed I cry. I was so enraged I didn't realize my hand was hurt... I stepped passed her and down the steps and stopped when I heard Alice and Edward yell.

"Stop!"

Rose charged me but Edward grabbed her and Alice crouched in front of me. It wasn't until I looked down at Alice that I saw my knuckles were bleeding. _That's just fucking fantastic. _

"Let go of me. I am going to teach this little girl a lesson," Rose hissed.

"Bring it on bitch. I'm not scared of you. If I could, I'd rip your stupid ass to pieces," I yelled.

She was really pissing me off. Plus, if she took me down then I wouldn't have to face them anymore.

"Rose, back the fuck off. Now. If you come near her, I can and will rip you to pieces," Alice warned.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Emmett and I were headed back to the house when I was hit with a heavy wave of guilt, fear and rage. It almost brought me to my knees. I stopped to concentrate and see where it was coming from.

"Bro, what's wrong?" Emmett asked, back tracking to where I had stopped.

Then it hit again. The anger was so strong.

"Alice... Bella..." was all I could say.

We took off and the sight in front of us as we hit the tree line to the front yard was one for the history books. Edward had his arms wrapped around Rose's waist. She was fighting to get loose. Alice was in front of Bella in a defensive crouch and Bella had enough rage rolling off her for an army of men. That's when I smelled it.

"Dude, is that blood I smell? Bella's blood?" He corrected.

"Yes," I hissed.

I didn't know why she was bleeding but the fact that my wife was protecting her set me off. I had never seen Alice look like a vampire in all the years that I have known her. The rage and hatred was stronger than before.

"Let go of me. I am going to teach this little girl a lesson," Rose hissed at Edward.

"Bring it on bitch, I am not scared of you. If I could, I'd rip your stupid ass to pieces," Bella yelled.

"Rose back the fuck off. Now. If you come near her I can and will rip you to pieces," Alice warned.

"Alice, please! She is just some stupid pet to him. She is not worth your protection," Rose yelled.

Bella charged Rose. Alice grabbed her around the waist and held her back. Bella screamed and fell to her knees in pain, full of rage and hatred.

_What the fuck?_

Carlisle and Esme came into view as we stepped closer to the scene, cautiously.

"Alice, what is going on here?" I asked.

"Bella punched Rose." She sounded amused under her anger.

I had to admit I would love to have seen that. A human punching a vampire.

"Only Bella," I said chuckling lightly.

"Why?" Emmett asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Bella was shaking and crying in Alice's arms. Still no one answered that one little question. Finally, through the silence, Carlisle spoke.

"Someone tell me what is going on and NOW!" he demanded.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

Esme and I let Jasper and Emmett go back ahead of us. We were relishing the quiet. I could hear Rose and Alice arguing and then heard what they were saying.

"Rose back the fuck off. Now. If you come near her I will rip you to pieces," I heard Alice warn. I have never heard Alice speak that way to anyone. This could not be good.

"Alice, please! She is just some stupid pet to him. She is not worth your protection," Rose yelled.

We rushed off to the house to a sight I never thought I would see. There stood Alice holding Bella back. Edward had Rose fighting for him to let her go. It was a truly frightful sight. I could smell blood and knew Bella was bleeding. But I had no idea why.

"Carlisle what is going on?" Esme asked.

"I don't know dear, but I will find out."

I moved closer as Jasper started asking Alice what was happening. I am sure he could feel all the emotions around us. The sight was making me nervous for them all.

"Alice, what is going on here?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"Bella punched Rose," she said angrily.

_She did what?_

I had to admit I had never seen a human punch a vampire.

"Why?" Emmett asked her.

Bella was shaking and crying in Alice's arms. Still no one answered. Finally I spoke.

"Someone tell me what is going on and NOW!"

Bella stood up and looked me square in the eye. "I just caught those two fucking, that's what!" she yelled, tears staining her red face.

"Emmett, I am sorry," she said, shaking with sobs.

I heard Emmett growl and start to charge at Edward and Rosalie. I grabbed his arm, as did Jasper.

"I am going to rip you into pieces asshole and dance around the pyre as you burn. Not just for fucking my wife, but hurting Bella too," he growled louder.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked.

"Oh, Emmybear, relax," Rose said, in a low seductively low and playful voice. His only response to that was to growl again.

"How long?" I asked.

_I want an answer Edward, NOW!_ I thought just for him.

"Since we got back from Italy... a few times before," he said.

"Rosalie Hale, how could you? And you, Edward Cullen. What were you thinking?" Esme yelled.

Her little body was shaking with unshed tears. I knew my wife was pissed because she never raised her voice. Emmett tried to wiggle free from our hold.

"Emmett, son, you have to calm down. We will get to the bottom of this," I commanded. He relaxed and Jasper and I released our hold.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Hearing that sent me into a rage. This little fucker has been with my wife for how long? Why in the hell didn't I figure this out sooner? Jesus am I not attentive to her needs. Why did she go to him? I tried to wiggle free from Jasper and Carlisle 's hold.

"Emmett, son, you have to calm down. We will get to the bottom of this." It was commanded, not a suggestion. I relaxed; with Jasper's help they released their hold.

_"You better be glad you can run faster than I can, you little piece of shit. If you don't leave now I will kill you. I know Jasper and the dog will help. WE WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!"_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Alice, did you not see this?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I... heard them when we pulled up. I found out the same way Bella did when she walked in on them," she said.

I knew I had been making so many decisions then changing my mind so that Alice would not figure this out. I never expected them to come home and find us together. We were so careful not to get caught.

Ever since I came back from Italy five months ago. I love Bella, but Rose means more to me. She has always been there for me and I hope this can be resolved peacefully but their thoughts were getting to me.

_"Oh, son. How could you?" _Carlisle was upset.

_"You are a disgusting piece of shit. If Emmett doesn't rip you to pieces, I will. You may be fast but I am lethal. Remember that." _Jasper's thought made me worry.

_"This is just awful. I don't think I can fix this for them." _Esme, always the worried mother_. _

_"I am going to rip you into pieces as soon as I can get to you, asshole." _Emmett's threats did not bother me.

_"You are dead to me. You are no longer my brother." _Alice's thoughts hurt. I thought we could work through anything.

_"Let me go. I am going to take care of your little pet, she will not feel much pain. I will make it quick." _Rose meant it too.

"I still love Bella and I can't allow that, Rose. Now behave, love," I whispered, low enough for only her to hear.

"Alice, why did you let Bella come in if you heard us up there? Did you want the little brat to find out?" Rose hissed.

"Bitch, I am not scared of you!" Bella yelled, trying to step around Alice.

"No you don't Rosalie Hale. Do. Not. Try. And. Blame. Me. For. Your. Own. Stupidity! I am not Bella, I can kick your cheating ass!" Alice hissed.

I was reading her thoughts and she meant it. It's the only time I've ever seen Alice look like a vampire. I noticed Jasper having the same thought.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Oh I can't stop the show there....next more BAD-ASS BELLA & ALICE.** **If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Breakdown

**A/N: Y'all can thank my buddy JCM514 for this update... I was no match for her *sad puppy eyes*... **

**Just for reference sake... I am not a big dog fan but they will be a nice part in this story of mine. I know it is very strange to me too... LOL... So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Breakdown**

**Songs for Chapter 3: Scars - Papa Roach, Blurry - Puddle of Mudd & Sin with a Grin - ShineDown** _________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

The longer I stood there looking at them, the madder I was getting. I wanted to rip them to pieces myself. They hurt us all and Rose was acting as if it some game.

Stupid bitch didn't know how lucky she was. She had a great family, a wonderful husband and anything money can buy, yet she fucks it all up. And for what? A piece of ass.

"Alice, why did you let Bella come in if you heard us up there? Did you want the little brat to find out?" Rose hissed.

"Bitch, I am not scared of you!" I yelled, trying to step around Alice. Of course, she stopped me, but I was trying. I just needed to get by her.

"No, you don't, Rosalie Hale. Do. Not. Try. And. Blame. Me. For. Your. Own. Stupidity! I'm not Bella, I can kick your cheating ass!" Alice hissed.

_Right, bitch, and I will dance around your fire when she does. _God, I wish Edward could read my thoughts right now.

Emmett was so furious, he pushed away from Jasper and ran into the trees. I could hear trees being knocked to the ground as he went through them, roaring with hurt.

"I will go after him, I can calm him down... I think," Alice said.

"No, Alice. I will go, we need each other now. I know I can get through to him," I sounded defeated, even to myself.

"Bella, you will never find him. He is faster than you and he may not be safe. He is really angry and may hurt you," Edward said.

"Fuck you, Edward Cullen!" I yelled, turning to glare at him.

"That's my job, little girl," Rose snapped.

My anger was boiling over and I flew at her but was stopped by a steel grip. Esme whispered in my ear, "Bella, sweetie, she's not worth it. Don't."

"Edward, Rosalie, get in the Volvo and leave, now! Do not come back! You are no longer welcome here," Carlisle stated in a tone that dared them to argue.

Alice and Esme were trying to calm me down. I know Jasper was in overload and I turned and smiled at him. He just nodded. I was trying, but every time I closed my eyes I'd see them on that couch and I couldn't control my rage.

"You are going to choose a stupid human... over us? We are your family, she means nothing!" Rose yelled.

"This family always comes first. Bella is a part of this family, we protect our family. You two have committed an act that is not only despicable, but just unforgivable. Did you even think of your mates feelings before acting on your emotions?" Carlisle asked.

"What in the hell were you two thinking?" Jasper asked, sternly.

I turned to go into the tree line to find Emmett when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Edward staring at me.

"He might hurt you, Bella. He's out of control."

_As if you give a fuck._

"What is it to you, Cullen? You already hurt me worse than anyone or anything ever will again. Now let go of me, asshole," I said, through clentched teeth.

"Bella, please."

"Fuck. Off. Edward," I yelled each word.

If my hand wasn't already killing me I would have punched him, too. _They really thought what they were doing was going to be okay with everyone. How fucking sick is that?_

I saw Jasper come up and grab Edward's arm. He truly looked like a vampire. It reminded me of the ballet studio in Phoenix.

"If you want to keep your arm, you will get go of my sister, NOW!" he growled.

Edward immediately released me and I ran into the woods. I knew if I followed the trail of destruction I'd find him. I was hoping he did not go too far. Hell, for all I knew he was in Canada already. After what seemed like hours, but I am sure it was only minutes I heard a noise behind me.

I turned to see Jake standing there, looking at me. Since we got back, the pack and Cullen's made a new treaty. The pack would patrol the Cullen's land also and visa versa. If the Cullen's were needed to scope out an area, they'd help. I was glad to see them all working together. They were after all working for the same objective. To keep the 'bad vampires' out.

"Hey, Bells, what are you doing out here alone?" he asked, with a worried expression.

When I got a glimpse of him, I started to shake and fell to my knees. Jacob scooped me up. I couldn't talk, all I could do was cry and shake. My body was fighting against itself. It was worse than when they left me.

"What happened?" he growled. "Did they leave again?" I shook my head and cried harder.

He took off running within a blink of an eye, we in front of the Cullen's home - my home and Jake was yelling.

"Will someone, please tell me what in the hell is going on here? Why is Bella in the woods by herself?"

Jasper walked over to me and Jacob,"Ask them," he said, glaring at Rose and Edward.

"What did you do?" Jacob growled.

"Heal, mutt," Rose growled.

"Listen Blondie. We might have an agreement not to attack you, but don't push me," he warned.

"Now tell me what happened!"

"Oh, I don't know why you all are acting like she is so wounded. She'll get over it. So she caught Edward and me together. It's not like she was giving it up. The poor thing needed a woman to show him what to do," Rose chimed.

"What in the fuck do you mean... 'together'?" Jacob asked.

"Bella and Alice caught them having sex." Jasper whispered. I felt Jacob's body start to shake.

"Jake, don't." I whispered. He looked at me then back to them.

"Here, take her," he said to Jasper. Before Jasper could grab me, Alice pulled me to her.

"I got her," she said.

Jake took a step forward when Emmett grabbed him.

"Don't pup, they aren't worth it."

"Emmett, are you going to make nice with the mutt, too, now?" Rose snarled.

"Edward, Rose, you heard Carlisle. Get in the car and get the hell out of here. If you don't, you will be sorry," Esme warned.

"Alright, alright, Esme. Don't get your panties in a wad. We're leaving," Rose said, sneering each word.

All eyes around us landed on her. Ho,w dare she talk to Esme that way. I had enough of this shit. I stepped out of Alice's hands and ran towards Rose. Esme grabbed me just a few feet from her. Jasper grabbed Alice since she, too, had gone after Rose.

Esme whispered to me as she held my shaking body, "Bella, baby. Stop. I told you she's not worth it."

Jasper stepped over to me with Alice in his arms and placed a hand on my shoulder. I felt calmer, but my mood was such that nothing could change it.

"Do not talk to her like that, you whore," Alice growled.

I started crying again and fell to my knees. Emmett pulled me into his chest.

"Don't worry they're leaving now. We'll be okay Bells, I promise." his sadness and mine were tearing me apart.

"I would advise you two to leave and not return. I can't believe you did this to us," Emmett was trying to be strong but I could feel him shaking under me.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I was out patrolling when I came across Bell's scent. It seemed she was alone so I phased and went to talk to her. She looked like she had been crying. She was just standing in the middle of a clearing, looking lost. I moved towards her slowly, not wanting to scare her. She turned to face me.

"Hey, Bells. What are you doing out here, alone?" I asked.

When she looked at me she started to shake and fell to her knees, I scooped her up. She wasn't talking, all she did was cry and shake.

"What happened?" I growled. If they hurt her, I'd kill them all. Treaty or not.

"Did they leave again?"

All she would do was shake her head as she cried harder.

I took off running to the Cullen's home. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. This made no damn sense. They knew she was still in danger, yet they let her out in the woods by herself. Did they not remember she is a danger magnet? When I got in the yard they were all arguing.

"Will someone please, tell me what in the hell is going on here? Why is Bella in the woods by herself?" I yelled.

Jasper walked over to us.

"Ask them," he said, glaring at Blondie and Edward.

"What did you do?" I growled.

_"If you hurt her, I will rip you to pieces. They will never find all of you," _I silently warned.

"Heal, mutt," Rose growled.

"Listen, Blondie. We might have an agreement not to hurt you but don't push me," I warned.

_"Edward, I am warning you. If you two enjoy your lives, you will tell me what happened to Bells."_

"Oh, I don't know why you all are acting like she is so wounded. She'll get over it. So she caught Edward and I together. It's not like she was giving it up. The poor thing needed a woman to show him what to do," Rose chimed.

"What in the fuck do you mean.... 'together'?" I asked.

"Bella and Alice caught them having sex." Jasper whispered. I started to shake.

_What in the fuck did he just say? I _saw a small smirk come across Edward's face_. _That was when I started to loose control_. _

_"I hope you can run fast motherfucker."_

"Jake, don't," Bella whispered.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Can you tell me what line in this chappy is from Twilight? Emmett cookies to anyone who gets it right. And again it was done totally by accident. You can tell I have read them book one too many times.... LMAO!!**

**Now what is going to happen? More drama? If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Family Ties

**A/N: Sorry, *ducks under desk* It's not my fault there was NO UPDATE on Friday night or Saturday I tried many times, but FFn was in fail mode *sad puppy face* **

**ATTENTION: There is an EPIC announcement at the bottom... I promise you will LOVE it so please read!!!! **

**Special thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewed... Made 125 reviews in a six day period and OMJH, I am super excited. I can't thank y'all enough! **

**Thanks to Paolar-Bearrr, MommyBrook and CatieLardin for looking this chapter over and making sure I was on the right track!!! Loves you all!!**

**Now onto the Bad-Ass Bella and Alice show!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Family Ties**

**Songs for Chapter 4: Inside the Fire - Disturbed, Going Under - Evanescence, We are Broke -Paramore & Unapologize - Carrie Underwood** _________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jacob's POV**

"Here, take her," I said to Jasper. Before Jasper could grab her Alice pulled her into her arms.

"I got her," she said.

I took a step forward when Emmett grabbed me.

"Don't, pup," they aren't worth it.

"Emmett, are you going to make nice with the mutt, too, now?" Rose snarled.

"Edward, Rose, you heard Carlisle. Get in the car and get the hell out of here. If you don't you will be sorry," Esme warned.

"Alright, alright, Esme. Don't get your panties in a wad. We are leaving," Rose said.

Somehow, Alice let Bella go and she charged Blondie. Before I could grab her, Esme had her in her arms and was whispering in her ear.

"Bella, baby. Stop. I told you she's not worth it."

Jasper managed to grab Alice as she flew towards Blondie. Jasper walked over, still holding Alice and placed his hand on Bella's shoulder; I guess her was trying to calm her down.

"Do not talk to her like that, you whore," Alice growled.

Bella started crying again and fell to her knees. Emmett pulled her into his chest.

"Don't worry, they're leaving now. We'll be okay, Bells, I promise," he said, broken. I felt bad for both of them.

"I would advise you two to leave and not return. I can't believe you did this to us," Emmett looked up to them like he could kill them both. I was so ready to help him.

_"I will help him tear your miserable ass into pieces,"_ I warned Edward only for him to hear.

This is truly going to mess with her head. I remember what she went through the last time he left and this was worse. I don't know what I will have to do but I will help her through this. I will not let her slip into that dark place she was in before they came back. I turned to the doctor.

"I think you need to look at Bella's hand, it's bleeding and swollen," he nodded. Emmett picked her up to carry her inside.

"Bells, honey, what happened to your hand?" I asked almost scared to find out when I heard Alice giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked, irritated.

"Well, Jacob, it seems our Bella here has a bit of a temper. She punched Rose in the face. That is why her hand looks like that," Alice said, still giggling.

"Bella, you would have done better punching a brick wall," I said, fighting my own laughter.

_That's my girl. She doesn't take anyone's shit!_

"Well, I wasn't mad at the wall, but I see now it was not the brightest idea I've ever had," Bella said. _________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

"Well, Jacob, it seems our Bella here has a bit of a temper. She punched Rose in the face. That is why her hand looks like that," she said, still giggling.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it Alice to be comic relief.

"Bella, you would have done better to punch a brick wall," he said, fighting laughter.

_You both suck ass!_

"Well, I wasn't mad at the fucking wall, but I see now it was not the brightest idea, I've ever had," I said.

_My hand fuckin' hurts all because I let my anger get the best of me. I was not the only one hurting. Why was I not thinking about Emmett. He has lost so much more than I had. I was ashamed of the way I acted. _

"Darlin', don't be ashamed, we all feel the same way you do. We can just control it a little better," Jasper whispered in my ear.

"No, it wasn't the best idea. Just remember, little girl. If you try it again, you might not be as lucky," Rose said, walking to the car.

My temper over took my senses again and I saw red.

"I have told you already... I. Am. Not. Afraid. Of. You!" I screamed, as Emmett's grip tightened around me.

_Swan, calm the fuck down. You are not helping the situation. Psycho Barbie can tear you to pieces before you can blink. Just take a deep breath._ I was torn from my own ranting when I heard Jake growl.

"Listen, bitch. Leave her alone. Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Oh yeah, right, 'cuz I'd kick your ass," Jacob growled out louder than I'd heard before.

I looked up to see Rose and Edward shooting daggers at him. I can only imagine what he was telling Edward silently. I would agree with every word I am sure of it. In this stated of mind, anyway.

Emmett carried in the house, away from them. I closed my eyes.

As I opened my eyes, the room was silent with the exception of Esme and Alice's quiet sobbing.

_They just lost part of their family and I am acting stupid. Smooth move, dumb ass. Self loathing. What, are you taking notes from Edward now? Get a grip._

Everyone was starring at me. Emmett had pulled me into his lap. As I scanned the room, I saw Jake and Jasper's expressions. They were angry and grieving for different reasons. Jasper was trying to help Alice and his family, and Jacob was feeling bad for me. They don't deserve this. Jane was right, I always seem to bring out the worst in their kind.

Grief overtook me and I started crying hysterically again. Jacob came to sit with me and tried calming me down. I felt calm wash over me and I lost it again.

"Jasper, stop... I have to... to feel this... I... have to get it out," I gasped.

"Bells, why are you being so stubborn? Do you remember the last time he left? You can't do that again. I won't let you," Jacob stated in a hushed voice.

"I wasn't like that just because he left, Jake. You know that," I said, through my stream of tears.

"Bells, we are not going to leave you again. Don't worry. We will help each other, I'm here for you, always," Emmett said, kissing the top of my head. _________________________________________________________________________________________

**Emmett's POV**

I carried Bella up in the house, away from everyone. She did not need to be subjected to their shit any longer, nor did I. Everyone was quiet as they filed in after us. I looked down at Bella, her eyes were closed.

"She is trying to calm herself," Jasper whispered. I just nodded.

Esme and Alice were still shaking with unshed sobs. _I really wanted to kill Rose and Edward. How could they do this? They didn't even seem to care._

Everyone was watching Bella as she sat on my lap. She opened her eyes and looked around the room at our family. She paused when she got to Jacob and Jasper. They were angry and grieving for different reasons. Jasper was trying to help Alice and his family and Jacob was feeling bad for Bella. His best friend was suffering and there was nothing he could do.

Bella started crying hysterically again. Jacob came to sit by her. He tried calming me down. I felt calm wash over me and I silently was thanking Jasper.

"Jasper, stop... I have to... to feel this... I... have to get it out," she said, through gasps.

"Bells, why are you being so stubborn. Do you remember the last time he left? You can't do that again. I want let you." Jacob stated in a hushed voice.

"I wasn't like that just because he left, Jake. You know that," she cried out.

"Bells we are not going to leave you again. Don't worry. We will need to help each other. I am here for you, always," I said, kissing the top of her head.

I meant it. I'd always be there for her no matter what. This family needed time to heal and start again.

"Emmett, you're right. We'll be okay. It just hurts," she said, through the tears running down her red cheeks. Every tear drop broke my dead heart even more.

I had to be strong for her. This family would have to put this behind them. We'll not forget it of course but we have more important things to deal with and I'm not going to let them forget it. We had to be ready for next weekend and Bella moving in a couple of weeks. It was going to be difficult, but we'll manage it together.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: O.o Psycho Barbie... *giggles* If you liked that line you can think my brother he calls me that all the time! 'Cuz I am rednecky Texan with a Hot temper... But it's all good.... and I know we will see it again!! Just'cuz it's funny!! _________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EPIC ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**My buddy Keira, **MaitresseSaint **and I, **Jaspers Sex Kitten, **have joined forces to bring you all things Darkmett and Darksper. We can now be found on our profile page... Twisted Minds Think Alike! Add us to your Author Alerts to know when we post. **

**Our first O/S for the "Show Us Your Darkside Contest", will be POSTED Tuesday February 1st, 2010. It is a Darkmett and it will knock your socks off... we promise. **

**(Contest info can be found on my profile page) **

**This O/S WILL be continued into a full fic. We can't continue until the contest ends so we have a month to get you some juicy chaps written. We are totes writing machines so we will update as much as possible, between our RL's and other fics.**

**Come play with our Darkmett and soon Darksper!! They would enjoy your company!!**

**Also:**

**I have started a blog that I will be posting updates and teasers for the fics I am working on... got to:**

**http://jasperandemmetthotline(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**There is a teaser posted for the above mentioned Darkmett, now!!**

* * *

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Moving Forward

**Hai Frens... Okay, since the last chap was a repeater to set the emotions of the family in gear, I am giving you more... yeah, I know you love me, what can I say *giggles***

**I have to thank my buddy, and FFn author of The Last Mile... Catonspeed for her Sexpire... ROTF!! Love ya bb!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Moving Forward**

**Songs for Chapter 5: Cry - Kelly Clarkson, March out of the Darkness - Papa Roach, ****Over and Over - 3 Days Grace **

******Indicates Flashback****** _________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Three Weeks Later**_

**Bella's POV**

Looking back over the time since 'the incident'. We seem to be moving forward. Emmett and I have gotten a lot closer, spending most of my 'awake' time, as he calls it, together. Night is my down fall. I have horrible nightmares like before, but they're different, I'm running for my life in this one. I can't see who is after me; I just know I am scared and running.

Poor Charlie thinks I am cracking up. He just doesn't understand why I'm having nightmares. I hope he doesn't say anything to the Cullens. I don't want anybody to have to worry about me. I know it is my mind trying to heal.

The last year has been fucked up, plain and simple. They all left me after my disaster of a birthday party, Edward runs off to Italy because he thinks I am dead, I save his sorry ass, we come back, the treaty is rehashed because Victoria is still looking for me, graduation, and then at the top of the fuck-up-meter, I catch him and Rose fucking.

I just don't think I can take much more of this stupid shit. I just want to be happy and move on. I just wonder why me? What did I do in my past life that granted this shit to be piled up on me.

Things have looked up since then. I helped Esme design my new room on the third floor of the house. The walls are a pale yellow with a hunter green strip around the middle. Sunflowers on the walls, curtains, and window seat have the most beautiful green background with tiny sunflowers all over it. When you walk in it's like you are walking into a field of sunflowers. Esme and Alice outdid themselves. I wanted bright and cheery... anything to help me overcome the shite pile that has become my life. They've added in little touches of me everywhere. It truly feels like home.

I made them all promise that once I moved in, they'd hunt while I slept so they did not miss any time with me during the day. That of course is total shit; I can't let them know about the nightmares. They already fret too much. It's time to be a big girl and overcome them.

I'm moving in today... well, they're moving in for me. This damn cast doesn't let me do anything.

*****

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, is this really necessary, Carlisle ?" I whined.

"Bells, relax," Charlie said, his face was scrunched up in worry.

"Ouch, damn it, that hurts," I was starting to get pissed all over again.

_This pain was not worth it but, I did get the satisfaction of hitting the psycho Barbie._

"Bells, language," Charlie huffed.

"I think Jake and his friends are a bad influence on you. You never talked like that before," he said.

I chose to ignore him. He knows damn good and well he gave me this mouth and not Jake, even though they were around a lot and all had foul language pouring out of them.

"Bella, honey, hold still or it's not going to set right. You do not want your hand to heal wrong. If it does, I will have to break it again and start over," Carlisle said, firmly.

I sighed in defeat. I closed my eyes and thought of the fun Emmett I could have before school started. I needed to be strong for him. We all did. He love that wretched bitch as much as I loved Edward. Time heals all wounds. Right?

"Bella, you can get down now. I used the fiberglass casing since is lighter. Just be careful and don't get it wet," Carlisle ordered.

"Wait, how long do I have to wear this thing?" I said, holding up my arm.

"At least six weeks, maybe as long as eight, it all depends on how it heals," Carlisle stated.

"Ah hell, I'm not going to be able to do anything for weeks? This sucks!" I huffed.

"Well, Bells, you did it to yourself. You know better than to play football with Jake and the boys. You're not the most graceful of people," Charlie said, chuckling.

_Note to self: Kill Jacob! Telling Charlie I played football with them... I just can't believe he bought that shit. I mean really! Look at Jake and his friends, then look at me._ _But it did keep me from having to tell Charlie about...those stupis mother..._

"I will have Alice come over and help you, if that is okay?" Carlisle said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you, that would be most helpful," I said as I stepped off the table.

_This is all Psycho Barbie's fault, anyway... just wait until I am a vampire. I will tear her limbs off one by one and beat her with them._

"That would be great. Thanks Carlisle," Charlie said, shaking his hand.

"Chief, it's no problem. Now, you two have a nice night. Oh and Bella, no more football, okay," Carlisle said, with a grin. _ARG!!_

"Right," I said, sharply and went through the doors to the lobby with Charlie chuckling behind me.

After we got home, he asked if I needed anything before he left. He was going to the reservation to see Billy and check on Sue. She had been trying to pack up her house to ready to move in right before the wedding. I went upstairs, took a few pain pills and crashed.

*****

Now, here I am in my new room, with my family, and happier than I have been in weeks. The nightmares are bound to get better. Right? They fucking have to. I will be safe and there will be someone around all the time.

_I hope they will still hunt at night. I just can't cause them any worry. _

I have almost unpacked everything. I had them leave a few boxes for me to do so I don't feel like a total lush.

"Hey, Bells, what'cha doin'?" Emmett boomed, scaring me and making me throw the book in my hand across the room. I turned to glare at him.

"Shit! You scared me, McCarty! What does it look like I am doing? Duh," I said, trying not to laugh at the stupid look on his face. He always knew how to make me laugh, even if I didn't want to.

"Sorry, I forget you can't hear me coming. I will make more noise next time, okay," he said, grinning.

"Deal. What up?"

"Nothing, I was going to Port Angeles, wanna come with me? Maybe we can catch a movie?"

"Hell yeah. Oh, can we go to the book store, too, please?" I begged.

_I am not above begging if it gets me what I want. I learned from Alice. They are putty in my hands. _I had to stifle my giggles.

"Sure, get cleaned up and be ready in an hour, yeah?" he said, turning to leave.

"Will you tell Alice I need her help?"

"Sure thing, Bells."

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Alright, I will go help Bella get ready to go with Emmett. Then Carlisle, Jasper and I will help set up the living room. Esme you're in charge of the food and cake. Is everyone clear as to what we are doing?"

"Yes, Alice. Don't worry, it will be a good surprise," Esme said, smiling at me. After last year, I was not so sure.

"Ali, Bells is ready for you. She wants to go to the book store while we are there so you will have a little more prep time."

"Thanks, Emmett," I said, going up the stairs.

"Hey, Bella, you wanted me?"

"Yeah, Emmett and I are going to Port Angeles. Can you help me get ready? He gave me an hour," she said, laughing.

"Well, you will want to dress comfortably but cute, so wear this," I said, laying out a pair of black jeans, a lavender off the shoulder sweater and black boots.

"Don't worry, the boots are flat," I said, pulling her into the bathroom.

Forty-seven minutes later, she was ready, hair curled and light make-up applied. She looked beautiful. I helped her dress and we went downstairs to find Emmett. As we descended the stairs, Jasper and Emmett looked away from game they were playing. I noticed the smile on Emmett's face.

"Damn," he said, low enough that only vampires heard it. I smiled to myself.

"Bells, baby, you look good, girl," Emmett said, running over to her. He lifted her off the stairs and headed for the door. That was true Emmett fashion.

"I guess I'm being kidnapped, so I will see you guys later," she said, giggling.

"Bye! Have fun, and Emmett, remember to be careful," Esme reminded him.

He nodded his head and out the door they went. We rushed around like crazy to make sure we had all we needed. The decorations were up and we were sitting on the couch ready to surprise them when they got back.

We heard the jeep pull up and waited for Bella to come in. She walked in looking so happy. I noticed she and Emmett were holding hands. I squealed inside.

"**SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA**," We yelled as they came in. _________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Notes: O.o Again, Psycho Barbie... *giggles* belong to my brother. Now what will Bella do?? Will she freak? Will she love it? Tell me what you think??? **

**Hit the pretty green button :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Birthday Surprise

**Chapter 6 - Birthday Surprise**

**Songs for Chapter 6:** **Big girls don't cry - Fergie** _________________________________________________________________________________________

**Emmett's POV**

TakingBella to Port Angelous was a great idea. She was able to relax and just be herself. We watched a movie and spent a good chunk of time in the book store. She loved to read as much as Alice liked to shop. We headed home and the trip back was short and quiet. There was no need to fill ourselves with idle talk. I was so comfortable with her as I am assuming she was with me.

I heard the shuffling around in the living room when we pulled up. I was nervous, her last birthday party ending up with us leaving town. I hope this is a good thing to do. I am coping with my loss, but I am sure it is harder on her. Bella was smiling and happier than I had seen her in weeks.

I helped her out of the jeep and she grabbed my hand. It was our thing. Anywhere we went, we held hands. I figured it was what she did with her friends. I had noticed she did it with Jacob, too. I readied myself and opened the door. I motioned for her to go first.

"**SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA**," they yelled as we came in.

Bells tensed and I could smell her salty tears.

_Fuck!_

I reached down and pulled her to my chest. "Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"I don't deserve you, any of you, this... I just...." she trailed off, crying.

My heart was breaking. I moved her over to the couch and sat her on my lap. I pulled her chin up to look in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't deserve this," she said, waving her hand around the room.

"Bella, why would you say that? We did this for you because we love you," Esme said.

I felt my anger for fuckhead start to take me over. How could they do this to her. She was so breakable but not just physically... he had broken her spirit.

"I know, but I...."

"Stop this, right now," I said, cutting her off. "You are worth it. I love you, Alice loves you, Jasper loves you, and Carlisle and Esme love you. Stop beating yourself up," I stated firmly. "I'm sorry, I will be good," Bella said, grinning.

"Alright, then. Let's get the show on the road," Alice said.

She went into the kitchen to get Bella's cake and gift. This time, there was no wrapping paper, just a little bag.

"Bella, this gift is from all of us. As a family, we decided what to get you, so no fussing," she said through her giggles.

We were all anxious for her reaction. This was not something any of us took lightly. Bella took the bag and took a deep breath. She pulled out the little black box and I was more excited than a five year old at Christmas. She slowly opened the box and gasped. Then the tears started, again.

"Oh, God! Is that...." She trailed off.

"Bella, sweetie, we just wanted you to know you are a part of this family. We all love you more than you know," Esme told her with unshed tears in her eyes. "Emmett told us he thought you'd be more comfortable with a bracelet. So we had it made, now you are officially a Cullen."

"I... I love it. Thank you all," she said, smiling and looking at each of our faces.

"Emmett, can you put it on for me?" she asked.

I put it on her left wrist; it was perfect, just like her. Bella jumped up and hugged everyone. Honestly, I had never seen her happier.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I had more fun with Emmett than I had in a long time. He was easy to be with. He reminded me of Jake; carefree easy going and always there for me. They helped me heal. The movie was great and I found a couple of things at the bookstore that Emmett insisted he pay for.

We laughed and joked on the way back to the house. Emmett came around and helped me out of the jeep. This damn cast was seriously putting a damper on things, but I was managing. I took his hand in mine like I always did and he opened the front door for me. As I stepped inside I was bombarded with a loud greeting.

"**SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA**."

I froze and the tears started. Emmett reached down and pulled me into his chest.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"I don't deserve you, any of you, this... I just...." I started crying harder.

_I do not deserve this_. All I did was put them in constant danger and they never showed me anything but love. Emmett led me to the couch and pulled me onto his lap. He pulled my chin up to look in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I don't deserve this," I said, waving my hand around the room. All this work was for someone who doesn't deserve it.

"Bella, why would you say that? We did this for you because we love you," Esme said.

"I know, but I...."

"Stop this, right now. You are worth it. I love you, Alice loves you, Jasper loves you, and Carlisle and Esme love you. Stop beating yourself up," Emmett stated firmly, still holding my chin.

I could feel everyone's love pour into me, thanks to Jasper. I just had to give into the warmth of it. Why fight it, I know I love each one of them?

"I'm sorry, I will be good," I said, grinning.

"Alright then. Let's get the show on the road," Alice said, walking into the kitchen. She came out with a small cake and a gift bag.

_No wrapping paper... can't imagine why_. I had to fight to hold in my laughter as that thought played through my head.

"Bella, this gift is from all of us. As a family we decided what to get you, so no fussing," Alice said, giggling.

I took the bag and took a deep breath. This could be a dangerous thing if Alice had anything to do with it. Maybe it was edible underwear. I internally laughed at myself. I pulled out the little black box, slowly opening it and then the tears started.

"Oh, God! Is that...." I trailed off.

My eyes had to be playing tricks on me. _That can't be what I think it is. No way!_

I was looking at a platinum charm bracelet with the Cullen crest in the middle. It had a 'B' hanging next to it. It was beyond beautiful, yet very dainty.

"Bella, sweetie, we just wanted you to know you are a part of this family. We all love you more than you know," Esme said. "Emmett told us you'd be more comfortable with a bracelet. So we had it made; now you are officially a Cullen."

_How did he know me so well? _

"I... I love it, thank you all," I said, smiling and looking at each of their faces. I lingered on Emmett's just a little longer than necessary.

"Emmett, can you put it on for me?" I asked.

There was no way I could do it with one hand. He put it on my left wrist, it was perfect. I jumped up once it was on and hugged everyone. Honestly, I had never been happier. Don't get me wrong, I love Charlie and Renee but this would be my family for eternity. That is if they still wanted me for forever.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Esme asked me to come in the kitchen and eat. I was starving, so I followed her. She had made me lasagna.

"Esme, you didn't have to do this," I said as I sat at the island.

"I know, dear, but I wanted to. I enjoy taking care of you. You are my daughter, it's my job," she said, smiling at me.

Alice came in and sat with me while I ate. We talked about my afternoon with Emmett. She was up to something, but I could't figure out what.

_She is a sneaky one. I will have to pay more attention to her actions in the near future._

We went into the living room after I cleaned up my dishes and Emmett and Jasper had assumed their usual positions, playing Halo.

_What would they do if it broke? Duh, Swan. Buy a new one._

"So, boys, who's winning?" I asked giggling. As if I didn't know. There was one thing Emmett never lost at... video games.

"I am, of course," he said, smirking.

"Jasper here doesn't stand a chance in hell of beating me," he stated proudly.

Alice and I giggled as Jasper growled when he, again, lost. I was starting to get sleepy after watching them play for a while. My phone rang and I pulled it from my pocket. I opened it with out looking at the caller ID.

"Hello."

"Hello, love."

_**Note to self... ALWAYS look at ID screen, that's why it has one!**_

"Edward," I said in a whisper, as my heart started to race.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Um, I know WTF? Why is he calling stay tuned to find out. If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Unwanted Caller

**A/N: Okay, I know I left you guys with kind of a mean cliffie *evil laughter* but it was necessary so I am giving you more... Even my friend *cough* CatieLarden *cough* called my EVIL!! Mwahahaha so here you go my sweets....**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Unwanted Caller**

**Songs for Chapter 7: No Surprise - Daughtry, Deceiver - Disturbed**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was sitting in the living room with Bella and the boys when her phone rang. Oh, this can't be good. Why is he calling her? I truly hate these last minute decisions, there was no way to stop her.

"Hello," she said, with sleep in her voice.

"Hello, love."

"Edward," she whispered, as her heart rate sped up. It took her a minute to come to her senses. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes as Jasper winced.

"Jasper, what's wrong... is she sad," I asked. "If that twit upsets her, I'll track him down and pull his head off myself."

"No, she is pissed," he said, smiling.

"What in the hell do you want, Cullen?" she hissed.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, I miss you," he said.

_Oh, how I wish I could go through that phone and rip him to shreds._

"Yeah, funny cause I don't miss you," she hissed.

The more he talked the madder she was getting. Her face was becoming red and the tears were starting to fall. Emmett got up and went for the phone. Bella put her hand up to stop him. I know she knew we could hear him but why was she still talking to him?

"My life seems to be fine with out you, now tell me what you really want, NOW!" she yelled.

"I want you to come back to me. Rose is crazy jealous, but I am sure we could all learn to get along if we tried. I could have both of my girls in my bed...," he trailed off as he heard Emmett growl.

Emmett growled while asking Bella for the phone. She ignored him.

"Bells, please," he said, holding his hand out.

She handed him the phone with a small smile. He moved to the kitchen so Bella would not hear what he had to say to Edward.

"Listen to me, I am only going to say this once. Stay away from us, Bella is doing fine with out you and I don't want you upsetting her. Do not call her anymore either. She is off limits to you, do you understand me, Edward? This is not a game. I will take you out! You may think you can get away but if you try anything I will get you if it takes the rest of my existence!" he hissed.

That stupid bastard actually laughed at Emmett and hung up.

"Jasper and I need to hunt will you be okay for a little while by yourselves?" he asked, me. I didn't see any problems.

"Sure, Carlisle and Esme are upstairs," he nodded and dragged Jasper out behind him.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I was sitting in the living room with Bella, Alice and Jasper when her phone rang.

"Hello." She sounded so tired.

"Hello, love." With the sound of his voive her heart beat sped up. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes as Jasper winced.

"Jasper, what's wrong... is she sad?" Alice asked, "If that twit upsets her I'll track him down and pull his head off myself."

"No, she is pissed," he said, smiling.

_That's my girl._

"What in the hell do you want, Cullen?" she hissed.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, I miss you," he said.

_That little shit, I would give anything to have him here, right now so I could rip him to pieces._

"Yeah, funny cause I don't miss you," she snapped.

That's enough, he will not ruin her mood tonight. I got up and went for the phone. Bella put her hand up to stop me. I know she knew we could hear him but why was she still talking to him?

"My life seems to be fine with out you, now tell me what you really want, NOW!"

"I want you to come back to me. Rose is crazy jealous, but I am sure we could all learn to get along if we tried. I could have both of my girls in my bed instead of just Rose," he said.

I growled in response, how dare he say that to her.

"Bells, please," I said, holding my hand out. She handed me the phone with a small smile. I moved to the kitchen so she would not hear what I had to say to the little piece of shit.

"Listen to me, I am only going to say this once. Stay away from us. Bella is doing fine with out you and I don't want you upsetting her. Do not call her anymore either. She is off limits to you. Do you understand me Edward. This is not a game. I will take you out! You may think you can get away but if you try anything I will get you if it takes the rest of my existence!"

He laughed at me and hung up. Stupid son-of-a-bitch! I walked back into the living room and decided I needed to talk to Jasper. Alice nodded to me.

"Jasper and I need to hunt will you be okay for a little while by yourselves," I asked Alice.

"Sure, Carlisle and Esme are upstairs." I nodded and dragged Jasper out behind me.

"Emmett, calm the fuck down, you're are killing me here," Jasper growled at me.

"Dude, I am sorry I... he... ARG!!" I roared and started slamming my fist into the near by trees. I was so mad. Who did he think he was?

"Emmett, sit down, talk to me," Jasper said, pointing to the ground next to him. I huffed and sat down.

"What are we going to do if he shows up? I don't think she will take him back but I need her Jasper. She keeps me grounded. I love her, more than a sister or a friend. I can't loose her."

_Damn, I sound whiny._

"Emmett, take it from me, if he comes back it will be his last stand. I will not put up with his shit any longer. We will handle it. Don't worry. I know you love her, we all do. We will not let anything happen to her," Jasper told me matter of factly.

I sighed and felt calm wash over me. We hunted taking down a few deer each. We moved closer to the house and lay back on the ground and talked for hours staring at the stars. It was peaceful and calming.

Then out of nowhere Jasper jumped up. "Bella," he yelled and took off running with me on his heels.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was in the woods, running, and screaming. Where am I? Who are you? Leave me alone. I don't belong here. I belong with Emmett. Leave me please. Stop this. I want to go home. I stop running and I'm inside a meadow, Edward's meadow.

I can hear the leaves wrestling. I am trying to get away. Every where I turn, there are vampires, baring their teeth, ready to attack. What can I do? There is no way to out run them. What can I do?

"Hello, love, nice to see you here," Edward said, stepping out from behind the line of vampires in front of me.

"What the fuck are you doing? Have you gone mad?" I was shaking but just the thought of him put me into a rage.

"What a dirty little mouth you have," Victoria squeaked. "That's right I am here for you. Edward helped me get around those mangy mutts you always have around."

"Oh, enough of this shit just drain the bitch and let's go," Rose said, stepping up beside Victoria .

The closer they cane, the more fear I was in. I could feel my body shaking and I couldn't escape. I was going to die.

Finally they attacked and my eyes flew open as I screamed. Then it was all calm.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

The picture in front of me as I ran inside the house was horrifying. Bella lay on the couch, screaming. Alice was trying to wake her but she would open her eyes.

"Alice, what happened," I said, through gritted teeth. I was searching the area for an intruder, anything that would explain what was going on.

"I... I don't know, she fell asleep after you guys left, so I went up stairs to get her room ready so I could put her to bed when she started screaming. She's dreaming but I can't get her to wake up."

"Where are Carlisle and Esme? I thought they were here?" Jasper asked.

"They were but he got a call from the hospital and Esme went with him. I told them we'd be fine," she whispered. She was shaking with sobs. Jasper pulled her into his embrace and I moved to the couch.

"Jasper, do something, please," I begged.

"Em, I'm trying," he said.

I could see the distress on his face. We had to help her. I pulled her into my lap, her eyes flew open, and she screamed again. Then realization crossed her face.

"Emmett?" she said, through tears.

"Shh baby, I've got you. You're safe. It was a dream. You're okay." I finally felt her body start to relax.

She looked up at me with those big brown eyes and I kissed her. God help me, I couldn't stop myself. I put every ounce of love in me in it for her. She hugged me tighter and relaxed further in my touch.

"I... I am sssoorrryyy," she cried, it's just so real.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: What's with the dream? Give a guess... okay I will tell you in one word... FUCKWARD!!! If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams and Declarations

**Okay... two reasons for this early update... I know I said Friday but got more EPIC news and well I love y'all so see A/N at bottom please :)**

**Oh and thanks... this fic has already passed the 200 review mark!! WoOt!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Dreams and Declarations**

**Songs for Chapter 8: Scared - Three Days Grace** _________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alice's POV**

I was sitting on the couch listening to Bella's quiet breathing as she slept. I decided I needed to get her to bed so I went upstairs and put out her p.j.'s and turned down the bed. As I was walking back down she let out a blood curdling scream and I raced to her side. All my sense's were screaming danger but as I searched throught he house there was no one her.

"Bella, honey, wake up! Bella?" I was beginning to panic.

It was killing me seeing her laying there screaming. She was fine when I went upstairs. I couldn't get her to wake up. I heard Emmett and Jasper race through the door and into the living room.

"Alice, what happened?" Emmett hissed, through gritted teeth.

"I... I don't know, she fell asleep after you guys left, so I went up stairs to get her room ready so I could put her to bed when she started screaming. She's dreaming but I can't get her to wake up."

"Where are Carlisle and Esme? I thought they were here?" Jasper asked looking confused.

"They were but he got a call from the hospital and Esme went with him. I told them we would be fine," I said. "I don't know what happened."

Jasper pulled me into his arms where I just sobbed. Bella was still whimpering and screaming.

"Jasper, do something, please." Emmett begged.

"Em, I'm trying," he said. "She's fighting it... it's like she's blocking it out sonehow. Talk to her, that might help."

Emmett pulled her into his lap, her eyes flew open, and she screamed again. Then she realized who was holding her.

"Emmett?" she said, through tears.

"Shh baby, I've got you. You're safe. It was a dream. You're okay."

I saw her body start to relax and jasper took a breath. I am not sure what was going on but I know it was hurting him.

She looked up at Emmett and he kissed her. She hugged him tighter and relaxed further. Her little body was still shaking as she looked up at him.

"I... I'm sssoorrryyy," she cried, it's just so real.

He rocked her for a few more minutes and she was out again. Her heart rate went back to a normal rhythm as she relaxed further in his arms.

"Come on we need to get her in bed," I said, quietly.

"Alice, I'm not leaving her, what if it happens again?" Emmett said.

"Fine, at least let me get her dressed for bed. Then you can come up, okay?" I said, giving him a slight smile.

I am glad he was finally embracing his destiny. Bella and Emmett were meant to be together. I had a vision of her and him together getting married under the trees in the back yard. Family and friend surrounding us all. I had told no one of this so it would not change by someone's actions.

I carried her up and got her dressed. I placed her on the bed and called for Emmett.

"Okay, you can come up."

"Don't wake her up, just be here for her," I said, smirking.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I rocked her for a few more minutes after kissing her and she was out again. Her heart rate went back to a normal rhythm as she relaxed further in my arms.

"Come on we need to get her in bed," Alice said quietly.

"Alice, I'm not leaving her side, what if it happens again?" I said.

I was determined to keep her nightmares away. If I had to stay with her all night then that is what I would do. It was the least I could do. They had her so fucked up and broken. _If I ever get my hands on you Eddie boy you are... _

"Fine, but at least let me get her dressed for bed. Then you can come up, okay?" she said, smiling at me, cutting off my thoughts.

_What is the little pixie up too?_ Alice took Bella from me and carried her up the stairs. i could hear her pulling Bella's clothes off and shuffling around above us..

"Okay, you can come up," she said. I was the stairs before the sentence was completely out of her mouth.

"Thansk, Ali," I said, hugging my sister.

Bella looked so comfortable and peiceful as I moved to lay behind her and wrap her in my arms. I made sure she was covered completely, so she would not get cold. I stared at the ceiling, thinking over the time that I had known Bella. There truly was nothing that I would not do for her. i felt her body tense and I tightened my grip around her.

"Bella, it's okay baby, I'm here," I whispered to her.

She relaxed and slept peacefully the rest of the night. I felt her start to flex her muscles as she woke up. She lay there quiet for a minute so I spoke to let her know I was there.

"Good Morning, baby, do you feel better?" I asked in her ear.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When I opened my eyes I was in my room. I could feel someone was in the bed with me, but I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming again. Then I heard what I was waiting on, I heard him.

"Good morning, baby, do you feel better?" he whispered in my ear, sending a chill down my spine.

"Yes, thanks to you," I said.

He sat up with his arms still wrapped around me. I know he is the only reason the nightmare stopped. As soon as I felt him... it was gone. I felt safe as I slept. Something I had not felt in a while. He leaned in to kiss me but I pulled back. I covered my mouth and held up my casted arm.

"Wait a minute," I whispered.

He looked at me like I had two heads and three horns and I giggled.

"I need a human moment, morning breath," I clarified. _I wanted to kiss him, my body was eager for it but morning bereath... did that matter?_

"By all means," he said, letting go of me and chuckling.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and my Green Day t-shirt as I headed for the bathroom. I made quick work of my morning routine, a quick shower, brushed my teeth and pulling my hair up in a pony tail and got dressed. When I came out he was sitting there on the bed exactly where I left him. I crawled back up into his lap. I placed my head on his chest. Nervous didn't cover how my insides were jumping. I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"Emmett, I know it maybe too early for this but I... I love you," I said, looking down at my lap.

He shifted me and looked into my eyes. He was silent for a minute. I was beginning to worry but then I heard what I had been hoping to hear.

"Bells, baby, I love you too," he leaned down and kissed me.

"Okay we need to go down stairs before Alice drags us down kicking and screaming," he said, smiling.

I sighed. "If we must."

I heard Emmett chuckle and then he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I screamed and then giggled.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"Yes, thanks to you," she said.

I sat up still wrapped around her. As I leaned in to kiss her she pulled back and covered her mouth, holding up her casted arm. _Nice move dumbass... what in the hell were you thinking?_

"Wait a minute," she whispered, and giggled.

"I need a human moment, morning breath," she said.

"By all means," I said letting go of her and chuckling.

She was too damn cute, really did she not understand I don't care about morning breathe. I saw her grab her clothes and hoped she wouldn't be gone long.

"Alice, what do you want? Don't ruin my moment, sis," I told her as she came in the door. Both of us speaking just where we could hear.

"Emmett, I am happy for you. I couldn't wait to tell you that. Now bring Bella down stairs, Esme has her breakfast ready and Carlisle wants to talk to her," she said, as she walked out the door.

Well, I would keep her to myself for a few more minutes. They could wait. I heard Bella getting ready and as the door opened I felt my love for her bubble to the top. She is what I needed and wanted.

_I love Bella. Wow, why didn't you figure that out sooner, dumb ass, then she could have been spared all the pain that is Edward._ She looked at me on the bed and crawled back up in my lap.

"Emmett, I know it maybe too early for this but I... I love you."

I shifted so I could look into her eyes. Those three little words coming out of her mouth meant more to me than anything.

"Bells, baby, I love you too." I leaned down and kissed her.

"Okay, we need to go down stairs before Alice drags us down kicking and screaming," I said smiling.

She sighed and said, "If we must."

I couldn't hold back my chuckle. I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder. She screamed and then giggled. It was so easy for me to be myself with her. She loved me. I was definitely the luckiest man I knew. We would make it... together.

I took her into the kitchen and sat her down on the stool as Esme put her plate in front of her.

"Mmmm, pancakes," she whispered and I chuckled.

My girl loves pancakes. That is one of the things I can remember from being human. I don't miss food but I understand her need for it.

"Good morning, dear, did you sleep well?" Esme asked.

She turned to me and smiled. "Yes, I haven't slept that good in a while."

"Good Morning, Bella, when you've finished you breakfast, can we talk about last night?" Carlisle asked as he came in the kitchen.

"Sure," she said, frowning.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Ah... Will she tell them? Will she hide it? You'll find out soon enough. If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**

* * *

**EPIC ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**My buddy Izzy, **Jaspers Izzy **and I, **Jaspers Sex Kitten, **have joined forces to bring you all things Darkmett, Darksper, Darkward (only way we like Edweirdo) and Darkella. We can now be found on our profile page... Darkspers Priestesses! Add us to your Author Alerts to know when we post. There is a link on my homepage.**

**We will be POSTING "Dark Desires"... a darkmett in the morning... knowing me that means midnight. LOL We are totes writing machines so we will update as much as possible, between our RL's and other fics. We will probably update evey week or so... but it will be worth the wait! PROMISE :)**

**Come play with our Darkmett and soon Darksper!! They would enjoy your company!!**

**Also:**

**Don't forget to check the blog... I will be posting updates and teasers for the fics I am working on... got to:**

**http://jasperandemmetthotline(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


	9. Chapter 9: Spilling the Beans

***_*Important Contest Announcement on Bottom of Page *_***

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Spilling the Beans**

**Songs for Chapter 9: Never Say Never - The Fray, Hold Me - Weezer**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Mmmm, pancakes," I whispered and someone chuckle.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until the plate of pancakes was in front of me. Esme loved making them for me as much as I loved eating them. I was lost in thought when I heard someone speak.

"Good morning, dear, did you sleep well?" Esme asked.

I turned to Emmett, smiled and spoke from my heart. "Yes, I haven't slept that good in a while."

"Good Morning Bella, when you've finished your breakfast, can we talk about last night?" Carlisle asked as he came in the kitchen.

"Sure," I said, frowning.

_FUCK! I don't want to but I guess I have no choice. Stupid Edward and his psycho Barbie. Then there's Victoria . Oh, how I wish I could take them all down!!_ _Or run the fuck away. _

I tried to eat slower than normal while I decided how to tell my family what was going on inside my head. I wish I could spare them this but I have to tell. Last night after I was in Emmett's arms I felt at peace. There were no more dreams. I had nothing to worry about. _Did I?_

I just can't explain why we went meant to go through this shit but I am glad it turned out this way. I love him and he loves me, what else could I want. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Emmett came and sat beside me, pulling my hand from my lap and wrapping his around mine.

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath. "Since the drama with... him and psycho Barbie...." I was cut off by Alice, Jasper and Emmett's laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I said, smirking. I knew the psycho Barbie was their weak point. Hell, I had to chuckle to myself. But I was trying to make a point.

"Bella, dear continue, don't pay them any attention," Esme said shooting daggers at her children, who were still fighting laughter.

"So, I have been having this dream... I am in the woods, running, and screaming. Where am I? Who are you? Leave me alone. I don't belong here. Leave me please. Stop this. I want to go home. When I stop I'm inside a meadow, Edward's meadow."

I stopped to look at them. The serious look of concern on their faces was creeping me out. I took a deep breath and continued.

"I can hear the leaves wrestling. I am trying to get away. Every where I turn there is a vampire. All baring their teeth. Ready to attack. As I told them about how the dream unfolds I feel my body start to get nervous. The closer they can the more fear I'm in. I can feel my body shaking and I can't escape. I am going to die. Finally they attack, that's usually when I wake up."

My body had started to shake and I didn't know if I could hold myself together.

"Oh, baby, I am sorry, you know we won't let anything happen to you right?" Emmett said, pulling me into his lap and kissing the top of my head.

"I know, but it was better last night. I could feel you there. They all disappeared after that," I said as the tears started to fall.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked, in a panic.

"Nothing I... I am... just lucky... to have you... guys in my life. I don't... know what... I'd do if I was... alone," I said, stumbling over my words as my body was shaking with sobs.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

We walked into the living room behind Bells and sat down on the couch. I tried comforting her by taking her hand from her lap and wrapping it in mine.

"Okay," she said, taking a deep breathe. "Since the drama with... him and psycho Barbie...." She was cut off by Alice's laughter and jasper and I following behind her.

I could tell she was trying to keep herself together... humor was a good way to do that but I wasn't sure if she was being serious or if that's how she actually saw things. Bella nerver see's things rationally. We were here for her, she needed to understand that. We loved her.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" she said, smirking and fighting her own giggles.

"Bella, dear, continue, don't pay them any attention," Esme said, then turned to us.

"Cut it out now, I mean really, you ought to be ashamed," she scolded, and we shut up. I noticed it was only for us to hear, as Carlisle just watched Bella. Then Esme turned her attention back to Bella.

I knew her telling this to all of us was hard but we needed to know. We had to find a way to help her. As she talked her little body started to shake and it was all I could do not to run her away from here. That stupid piece of shit would bever hurt her again. I would kill him if he tried.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry, you know we won't let anything happen to you right?" I said, pulling her into my lap and kissing the top of her head.

"I know, but it was better last night. I could feel you there. They all disappeared after that," she said, and I could smell her salty tears start to fall.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked, in a panic.

"Nothing I... I am... just lucky... to have you... guys in my life. I don't... know what... I'd do if I was... alone," she said as her body shook with sobs.

Jasper moved closer to us and placed his hand on her chin, lifting her face to his.

"We are the lucky ones, you bring out the best in all of us. We love you and as Emmett said, we would do anything for you. Don't ever second guess that."

She reached out and hugged him as her tears fell less. He has a calming effect on her like no other. He is truly her brother and she loves him.

"Now whose the over protective one?" I said, smirking and raising my brow.

"Oh stick it. She is my sister, I love her and I'd do anything for her. I want her to know that," Jasper said.

"Thank you, Jasper, I love you too," she whispered, with a small smile on her face.

Alice came over and sat in his lap.

"Oh, Bella, you are such a worry wart. I love you and I will see if anything is going to go wrong. I will not let the psycho Barbie... get... to... you."

Then the laughter started again. Bella pushed off of my lap and put her hands on her hips. It's like watching a kitten try to intimidate a lion.

"What's so funny, Cullen? Huh?" Jasper and I were trying to hold in our laughter.

"Bella, I just... psycho Barbie...."

Alice was so lost in her laughter she didn't even see the look she was getting. Then Bella collapsed on the floor in hysterics of her own. Jasper and I followed her lead, we laughed for what seemed like hours. Bella truly brought out the human in us all.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I fought as I heard her tell about her dream. She felt lost and unloved. Will she never learn? Emmett pulled her to his lap and as he talked to her, her feelings of guilt and self loathing were getting stronger. She was slowly killing me. I moved to her and placed my hand under her chin, lifting her face to mine.

"We are the lucky ones, you bring out the best in all of us. We love you and as Emmett said we would do anything for you. Don't ever second guess that."

She reached out and hugged me as her tears started to lessen. I was trying to push enough calm into her to help.

"Now whose the over protective one?" Emmett said, smirking and raising his brows to me.

"Oh stick it. She is my sister, I love her and I'd do anything for her. I want her to know that."

"Thank you Jasper, I love you too," She whispered, with a small smile on her face.

Alice came over and sat in my lap. She was up to something I could feel it then when she started talking to Bella I felt her happiness increase.

"Oh Bella, you are such a worry wart. I love you and I will see if anything is going to go wrong. I will not let the psycho Barbie... get... to... you."

Alice trailed off into a fit of laughter and we all joined in. Bella pushed off of Emmett's lap and put her hands on her hips.

"What's so funny, Cullen? Huh?" Emmett and I were trying to hold in our laughter. She was not throwing off any anger just pure love and amusement.

"Bella, I just... psycho Barbie...."

Alice was so lost in her laughter again as Bella joined in with her, falling to the floor. Emmett and joined our laughing girls. He knelt down next to her on the floor and wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"I love you," he whispered and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

The feeling they had for each other were washing over me and I was extremely happy for them. Alice said they'd get through this together, no I was beginning to see what she meant.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: ROTFLMAO!!! Okay I am done with Psycho Barbie… but it fits right?? If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**

* * *

**Reminders:**

**My buddy Keira, **MaitresseSaint **and I, **Jaspers Sex Kitten, **have joined forces to bring you all things Darkmett and Darksper. We can now be found on our profile page... Twisted Minds Think Alike! Add us to your Author Alerts to know when we post. Our first O/S for the "Show Us Your Darkside Contest", isbe POSTED. It is a Darkmett and it will knock your socks off... we promise.**

**My buddy Izzy, **Jaspers Izzy **and I, **Jaspers Sex Kitten, **have joined forces to bring you all things Darkmett, Darksper, Darkward (only way we like Edweirdo) and Darkella. We can now be found on our profile page... Darkspers Priestesses! Add us to your Author Alerts to know when we post. There is a link on my homepage. The First chapter of Dark Desires is POSTED. It is a Darkmett and again it will knock you socks off... we promise.**

**Don't forget to check the blog... I will be posting updates and teasers for the fics we are working on:**

**http://jasperandemmetthotline(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

* * *

****CONTEST ANNOUNCEMENT****

**Darkest Temptations presents: Death by Darksper: An anonymous Darksper contest**

**We want to see your best Darksper in the most unforgivable act. Murder. That's right. What's the fun in having a Dark character if he isn't going to do something evil? We want your One Shots with our leading man, Dark Jasper, committing one of the deadly sins. He must deliver death to any other Twilight character (doesn't matter who) and do it well. It doesn't matter how they die, as long as they are DOA by the end of the story. **

**Other than that, there are very few rules when writing your O/S. See below for more details. We look forward to reading what your dark little minds come up with. **

Go to the links below for contest Details and Rules...

Darkest Temptations Homepage ... http://darksper(dot)blogspot(dot)com

FFn homepage for Contest ... http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~deathbydarkspercontest

C2 Community for the entries ... http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Death_By_Darksper_Contest_Page/78427/

**If you have any question PM on teh Deathbydarksper homepage, Darkspers Priestess's homepage or email us at **


	10. Chapter 10: A New Beginning

**Chapter 10 - A new Beginning**

**** **Indicates Flashback******

**Songs for Chapter 10: Second Chance - ShineDown**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

In the months since my birthday life has been great. I haven't had that damn nightmare running through my brain at night and I am truly happy with the way fate has rolled the dice. Emmett and I have gone on a few official dates and to my surprise they have been very sweet and romantic. He is so gentle with me and I could not be any happier.

I look back on the night I had to tell Charlie what had happened to him and her but I think it turned out well. When I told Jake he seemed to be okay with it. Jasper, Emmett and Jake had all gotten closer since the incident and I was elated. All my family was getting along and we were all happy.

It was Halloween night. Sue was having a party at the house so I have the dreaded task of telling him there. It was easier since Jake and the gang was there but still Charlie was not happy. He was never Edward's biggest fan but to know that he left me, yet again set him off. Charlie wanted to go and hunt him down himself.

My dad always ready to shoot someone, I guess it goes with the territory. Between Jacob, Alice , Emmett, Jasper and myself we were able to diffuse the situation for the most part. That was a conversation for the record books.

****

"Dad can I talk to you for a minute, outside, its important?"

"Sure Bells," he said, walking over to Sue. "I will be right back," he told her as I scanned the faces watching me.

I felt confidant all of a sudden and Jasper winked at me. Emmett and Jake looked worried and Alice, well she was just smiling. I hope that meant she had seen a good outcome from this conversation. Charlie opened the front door and we stepped outside.

I sat down on the top step and Charlie sat beside me.

"Bells, are you okay?" He sounded worried.

"Dad, I am fine, I just have something to tell you and I don't want you to flip out. Let me get it all out before you say anything okay?" I was begging him to listen and not react violently. I just hoped he'd listen.

"Bells, are you in trouble?"

_No more than usual. Crazy vampires are after me... you know same ole same ole._

"No dad." _Yeah that sounded reassuring Swan._

"Oh. My. God. You. Are. Pregnant. I will kill him...." I cut his babbling off by loosing my temper. _Jesus me not fucking that stupid bastard is what got me in this trouble... _I jumped up off the step and started yelling at him.

"Jesus dad, I am not pregnant! Just listen to me will you! Edward and Rose... well they... they... aww fuck dad, they slept... together... and now...." I trailed off and started crying as I yelled.

I was immediately engulfed in a pair of cold, hard arms.

"Shh, its okay I am here," Emmett whispered in my ear.

"Chief Swan, I know this is hard for Bells so the truth is... Edward cheated on her and he and Rosalie left town. We do not know where they went and really do not care. They are both of legal age so I truly don't care if they come back. All they did was hurt Bells and this family," Emmett stated.

"Wait just a damn minute, you are telling me that Edward slept with his sister. That is illegal!" Charlie jumped to his feet as he yelled.

"Dad, chill, they are not related, they are adopted, remember?" I hissed. Leave it Charlie to look at this from a law point of view.

"Charlie, we don't want you to worry," Alice said, kissing his cheek. "They are gone and I don't think they are coming back but look, Bella is fine. We will take care of her."

I looked at my dad and hoped he'd get it. I was happy now, truly and unconditionally happy. He looked into my eyes and I know he saw it.

He looked back from Alice, who was grinning wildly, to me then back to Emmett a few times and then took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"I'm guessing my daughter being happy has something to do with you?" he said to Emmett whose arms were still wrapped around me. I smiled at him.

"Yes, Sir, I love your daughter and we have all helped each other since they left," he stated firmly. Charlie nodded and we all went back inside.

****

Today is Thanksgiving. I have so much to be thankful for, I have a wonderful father, a loving mother and a family who would do anything for me. There was a celebration on the reservation and Alice was going to ride with me to Charlie's. I never went any where alone, just as a safety precaution.

I was going to spend the day with Charlie, Sue, Leah, Seth, Billy and Jake. It's always hard to be away from Emmett but they need to go hunting. Since I will be on the res with the pack I don't have to worry about any unwanted visitors and they in turn do not have to worry about me. I know Emmett will but he just can't help himself.

"Bells, baby, what are you doing? Alice is going to bust a gut if you don't get downstairs," Emmett's booming voice pulled me from my memories. I turned from the window seat and smiled at him.

"Oh crap, sorry I was just thinking. Tell the little pixie I am coming," I said laughing. He waited until my boots were on, lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Um, Emmett, I can walk, you know," I said giggling. I loved when he did these things to me.

"I know but I want be able to touch you, kiss you or anything all day. I just wanted one last touch," he said, walking me to the truck.

"Baby, you really need a new truck, what if you break down on the way home tonight?" he said. He was stalling me.

"Emmett, I will be fine, I will call you when I leave the reservation and again when I am leaving Charlie's. It will be late so you should be back. Don't worry. I love you."

"I love you too, baby, now go before I change my mind," he growled and slapped my ass, I yelped in surprise.

"You will pay for that, McCarty!" I turned and glare at him trying to hide my smile while getting into the truck.

He of course was smiling brightly at me, his big dimples staring at me. Did he not know that every time he touched me, my body begged for more? I will just have to clue him in tonight. Move on to a new adventure. With that thought my cheeks burned with the fire of a blush. I wonder how he'd feel... stop it Bella. Concentrate on driving, I told myself as I heard Alice giggle.

"Shut it," I said.

The rest of drive to Charlie's was peaceful. Alice and I chatted about clothes and things to get for Carlisle and Esme for Christmas. I had a special surprise for each of them and could not wait for it to get here. When we got close to Charlie's I hugged Alice and she set off back to the house through the woods.

Once we arrived at the reservation the fun began. After we ate, the boys played football. Charlie was in a devilish mood apparently so as the game got ready to start he yelled across the yard to Jake.

"Hey, Jake. I think Bella might want to play, just don't break her this time."

I was mortified but at least everyone around knew what had happened and of course they all laughed. I ignored my not so funny father. Leah and I decided we'd be their cheerleaders. We danced around on the side of the field like idiots as the boys hustled to get to the appropriate end zones.

Jake, Quill and Embry were playing against Sam, Paul and Jared. Collin, Seth and Brady were out patrolling just in case. After what seemed like hours the game was over. Jake's team won and Paul was pouting.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Having Bella and Charlie around all day was refreshing. I love them both, they are family and I was glad they'd decided to spend the day with us. At the end of the day we all said our good byes and I was off to patrol with Paul and Jared. So once Bella, Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah were gone we headed out. There is no better feeling than the air whipping over you as you run. We were passing through the clearing when the scent hit me.

"What in the hell is he doing here?" I took off to the Cullen's, running at full spped. I only hoped I could get there before she got back to the house.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: I know a cliffy blame the muse, he is a devil but I must keep him happy. LOL! If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	11. Chapter 11: He's Back

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE... if you do not like please skip... I do not want to get yelled at in reviews or PM's 'cuz you have been warned... Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - He's Back**

**Songs for Chapter 11: Animal I've Become - Three Days Grace, Nothing else Matters - Metallica & Change or Die - Papa Roach**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I didn't hang around Charlie's too late. I said my goodbyes to them and I called Emmett when I got in the truck. I got his voice mail so they must still be hunting.

"Hey baby, I'm leaving Charlie's now. I should be to the house in twenty minutes. I love you." I hung up and headed down the road.

I turned the radio on and put the windows down a little. It was cold but I wanted to make sure I was wide awake. The roads around Forks were way to dark. I needed to pay close attention to the them.

The closer I got to the house, the more anxious I was feeling. It was if someone was trying to tell me something. I pulled into the driveway and that's when I saw him.

I slammed on the brakes and tried to get my phone out of my pocket. I had no chance to get away I had to try and get Emmett. Hopefully he'd answer this time.

The phone started ringing as I was being pulled from the truck. "Hello, love, I've missed you, why do you smell like a wet dog?"

"Get the fuck away from me, Edward," I screamed.

"Now is that anyway for a lady to talk, really, Bella, you should know better," he sneered.

"What did you expect, she is just a stupid human?" Rosalie said, stepping out of the tree line.

_Fuck me... this is so not good._

"Why are you two here? What in the fuck do you want?" I said, still yelling.

"I told you, Bella, I missed you and I want you to come with me and Rose. We can all be good together," he said, kissing down my neck and rubbing himself into me.

"Yeah, I can show you how to please a man. You apparently are lacking in a few departments," Rosalie sneered.

_Oh, I really hated this bitch... _I was trying to fight Edward off but it was no use. I was starting to shake with anger. I should not speak when I am angry but they were just pissing me the fuck off.

"Emmett seems to be happy with me. Happier than he was with you, you stupid whore!" I yelled, angry tears falling from my eyes.

I know it is not good to antagonize a vampire but if I was going to die I was going down with a fight. She grabbed my arm and flung me into the side of the truck. The world went to spinning as I felt pains shoot through my body. I was fighting to stay conscious. Then I hear a roaring growl and it was black.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Emmett's phone rang while we were hunting so, as we finish burying our deer carcasses, he listened to his voice mail. His face lit up as he listened to Bella tell him she loved him. It made me so happy that they found love through all of this madness.

The vision of Edward and Rose at the house with Bella hit just as his phone started ringing again.

"NO!" I screamed.

Jasper ran to me and I started shaking.

"Darlin' what's wrong?" He sounded panicked. He knew what my visions did to me.

"Bella." Her name came out in a whisper.

We started running for the house. Would we get there in time, could I stop what I just saw. _I will kill Rosalie Hale, with my own hand if you hurt hers_. My thoughts were running as fast as I was. I was not going to loose Bella. Not now, not ever.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward and Rose at the house with Bella. She was so scared. _Could I tell them what I saw Rose doing to Bella? _Then it all went blank. What if we are not in time?" I whispered.

I was panicking. They could have already killed her and be in the next town before we got to the house.

"Everyone calm down. We will be there in two minutes. I don't think they'd hurt her but..." Carlisle trailed off.

"I'm going to kill them both!" Emmett growled and ran past us.

"Jasper, whatever is happening you have to try and control him. He is not as controlled as he may need to be. He might make things worse," Carlisle said in a low voice.

Jasper nodded and as we ran into the back yard I could hear and smell the dogs. _Thank God, that explains why my vision went black... I hope._

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"What in the hell is he doing here?" I took of to the Cullen's. Running faster than I ever had.

_"Jaredd, Paul tell Sam what's going on. I need to get to the house and make sure Bells is okay. Tell him to call them and warn them that he is close."_

_"No way dude, I'm coming with you. It may be more than just him," _Paul thought.

_"You two go, I will get Sam and call the Cullen's." _Jared thought.

_"Look if we get there, and he is there we do not make a move until he does. This is not our land and we have to be attacked first. Paul, do you understand me?"_

_"Yes."_

We ran through the tree line and I saw red. There Bella was being slammed into the side of the truck by that blonde bitch. Edward standing there just shaking his head. I let out a growl, as did Paul, as Bella body fell to the ground.

"Look, Rose, the mutts came to play," Edward hissed.

_"Bloodsucker, I told you once before that if you ever hurt her I'd tear you into so many pieces they'd never find all of you. Why are you here?"_

_"I will help him tear your miserable ass into pieces. Leave her alone and get the fuck out of here,"_ Paul thought.

"Listen, don't you two have fleas to go scratch or something? We are in the middle of some business here and don't need an audience," Blondie spat.

I growled as Paul and I took a step closer to them. I was in the mood to chomp on his ass. I heard the Cullen's break through the trees.

"Boys thanks, but we will take it from here. Stay close but I don't think you'll be needed," the doctor said.

Paul and I nodded but were ready in case the moment arrived that we were needed.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

We broke through the trees to see Jacob and one of the pack members staring down Rose and Edward, growling. I growled and tried to get to them. Jasper grabbed me and I was fighting to get free. I was going to end this here and now. They would both die, tonight!

"What in the fuck did you do to her?" I yelled.

I heard Carlisle talking but all I could focus on was my Bella lying on the ground. I could still hear her heart beating but I could also smell blood.

"Edward, I'm going to shred you into a million pieces," I yelled as I got out of Jasper's hold.

I charged and met him head on. I flung us both back into the trees. He tried to wiggle free but I had him pushed up against the tree with his feet dangling. My anger was fueling my need to make his miserable ass suffer. The same as Bella and I had suffered thanks to them. I looked him straight in the eyes as I spoke.

"I told you if you ever touched or came near her again... I would kill you!" As I was about to bite I heard Bella scream.

"NO!" That split second gave him the advantage to get free. He took off towards the house with me on his heels. I slammed him into the ground and we were fighting to the death.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Alice jumped on Rose as she leaned down to grab Bella. I have never seen my wife fight but she is one lethal little pixie. Alice bit into her shoulder as the tangled themselves around each other. I heard Rose scream and the pain shot through me.

I was torn... do I help my wife, help Emmett or help Bella.

Bella started to stir and her emotions went haywire going through an array of sorrow, anger, fear, love and hopelessness. When she saw Alice and Rose only a few feet from her and she screamed.

"NO!" I ran to her and brought her back to Esme. I looked to Jacob. "Make sure they stay safe." As I went to help my wife, I saw Carlisle reappear with his black medical bag.

Edward came through the tree line again. He saw me and faltered enough to give Emmett the upper hand as he attacked. Slamming him into the ground.

_"Give up asshole, if you get away from him I will kill you. I am sure Jacob would love a turn at you miserable ass too,"_ I thought.

As I looked back to see if Alice was okay I heard a loud crash and Bella scream.

"EMMETT... NO!" Edward slammed him into a tree and was getting ready to bite when I grabbed him and pulled him away.

I looked to Carlisle and he nodded. That was our signal to take him down. I snapped his head off and Emmett helped me tear him apart.

Rose and Alice were still fighting and as we piled Edward up I heard Jake growl. I wiped around to see Rose throw Alice across the yard and charge for Bella. Emmett took off after her but Esme got to her first. She snapped her head off and her body slumped to the ground. Emmett and I added her pieces to the pile and looked to Carlisle .

"Do it," he said, sounding broken as Esme dry sobbed into his chest.

Edward was his first son, his first companion and now, he was gone. Rose, was their daughter for a long time and they were both loved but they had crossed a line that was not meant to be crossed. As Emett throught the match to them, the cloud of purple smoke filed the night's sky. I saw Jacob run into the trees and come back in his shorts.

"What's wrong with her, Carlisle ? Is she okay?" Emmett asked.

The swirl of emotions around us were drowning me but the focus of it all was Bella. Who was lying on the ground bleeding.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Ah they so deserved that... Yeah I know WTF??? A cliffy! Sorry but now its time to figure out what is to come. Will Bells be okay or is she going to have to be changed? Stay with me to find out. If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Aftermath

**Oaky, yes I know evil cliffies... I just got a call from a friend, telling me I was an evil whore for that little slice of heaven... I love you Catie. I wasn't going to leave you hanging for long. So here we go!!_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 12 - The aftermath**

**Songs for Chapter 12: Feel that Fire - Dierks Bentley, Sex on Fire - Kings of Leon**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I felt groggy as I opened my eyes. The night events catching up with me, I jumped up and screamed as the pain shot up my side and stomach. A cold pair of arms wrap around me. Emmett lifted me up and kissed my cheek.

"Shh, baby, you're okay, I'm here." He sounded so upset.

"Oh... I... Emmett..." I stuttered.

"Baby, calm down," he whispered in my ear. I let all my worry and frustration roll out of me with my tears.

"What hap... pen... ed to... them..." I asked between gasps.

"We took care of them, darlin', stop worrying," Jasper said, coming into my eye line with Alice.

"You mean...." I started to cry harder. This was all my fault.

"Bella stop it! This was their choice, not yours. It is not your fault." Jasper hissed.

"Bella, I need to check your bandages. Can you all excuse us for a minute please?" Carlisle asked, lookig at them.

"I will be right outside, don't worry okay?" Emmett said, kissing me.

"Don't go, please," I whispered. "Please, I want him to stay," I said, looking at Carlisle , who nodded. The others went back down stairs.

"Bella, I'm sorry but this is going to hurt. I need you to take in a deep breath and let it out."

I groaned. The pain was very intense and it felt like I was on fire. The burning and the torture of it was killing me. I had to try and stay strong. I could survive this.

"Again, please," he said, and again I groaned. It felt like I was on fire.

"Everything sounds good. I need to re-wrap your ribs. Now I am going to have to take your shirt off to do that."

I heard Emmett growl. I put my hand on his thigh and squeezed. This is hard enough for me I know it's hard for him. The first time he will see me with out a shirt is in front of his father. I felt self contious and blushed. I really wish Jasper was close enough to help erase these feelings. Emmett helped me pull my sweater off.

"Now, I need you to take a deep breath and let it out. Only take shallow breaths until I get you wrapped up. Okay, can you do that for me?" Carlisle asked and I nodded.

When he finished with my ribs he handed me a button down shirt that Alice left on the nightstand. Emmett helped me get the shirt on and Carlisle gave me some pain pills to take. I laid down with a groan and slept took me over.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

She started to stir and jumped up, screaming in pain. I gently wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Shh, baby you're okay, I'm here," I said.

"Oh... I... Emmett..." she stuttered.

I could hear the others downstairs start to head up the stairs. Taking their time to see if she was going to be able to handle what I had to tell her.

"Baby, calm down," I whispered in her ear.

"What hap... pen... ed to... them..." she gasped.

"Jasper, get your ass in here and help her," I said, low enough Bella would not hear me.

"We took care of them, darlin', stop worrying," Jasper said..

"You mean..." she trailed off and started crying again.

"Bella stop it! This was their choice, not yours. It is not your fault." Jasper hissed.

"Don't take this out on her," I hissed, only for him to hear.

Carlisle was becoming aggrevated with us all, even I could see that as he looked at Bella with pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"Bella, I need to check your bandages. Can you all excuse us for a minute please?" Carlisle asked as he looked to each of us.

"I will be right outside, don't worry okay," I said, kissing her. I did not want to leave her, nut I could not force myself to stay here if she didn't want me to.

"Please, I want him to stay," she said looking at Carlisle, who nodded. Everyone else went out to wait for us.

"Bella, I am sorry but this is going to hurt. I need you to take in a deep breath and let it out," Carlisle told her.

She inhaled and groaned.

"Again, please."

Again, she groaned. I hated seeing her in pain.

"Everything sounds good. I need to re-wrap your ribs. Now I am going to have to take your shirt off to do that." I involuntarily growled. Bella put her warm hand on my thigh and squeezed. This is hard enough for me I know it's hard for her.

"Would you like to do this?" he hissed, looking at me, low enough only for me to hear.

"Sorry," I whispered and he nodded.

"Now, I need you to take a deep breath and let it out. Only take shallow breaths until I get you wrapped up, okay, can you do that for me?" Carlisle asked her and she nodded.

When he finished with wrapping her ribs he handed her a button down shirt that Alice left out. It was my shirt. I had to smile. I helped her get the shirt on and Carlisle gave her some pain pills to take. She laid down with a groan and slept.

I laid down behind her and wrapped her in the blanket. I closed my eyes and thought about how much I loved this woman. She started to stir about 4:30am and I kissed her neck.

"Are you okay, baby?" I whispered in her ear.

"Emmett?" Her voice was heavy with sleep.

"Yes baby, I'm here."

"I'm sorry for all this mess," she said, turning to me with a pained look on her face. "I had no idea they'd be here. I should have waited until you were home before I came back." She stared to cry.

I sat up and gently pulled her into my lap.

"Look at me, please," I whispered.

She raised her face and I was lost in her chocolate eyes.

"This is not your fault! They had no right to hurt you or any of us," I said. It was the truth and I needed her to know that and to understand it. We loved her and she was meant to be with this family. We would not let anything happen to her. _Well, we failed there already but I was going to keep her safe from now on._

She leaned in and kissed me hard. I pulled back to look at her. Her heart rate sped up and she smiled biting her bottom lip. God, she was beautiful.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes and gently moved. I was stiff and really sore. I heard a voice whisper in my ear, "Are you okay, baby?"

"Emmett?" I said, my voice heavy with sleep. I needed to know I was safe and not dreaming again.

"Yes, baby, I'm here."

"I'm sorry for all this mess," I said turning to look at him. "I had no idea they'd be here. I should have waited until you were home before I came back." I stared to cry.

My heart was heavy with guilt... how could this happen? It should have been me, not them. I destroyed a family in a matter of minutes. Emmett sat up and pulled me into his lap.

"Look at me, please." I looked up into those golden eyes and my heart melted. "This is not your fault! They had no right to hurt you or any of us."

I leaned in and kissed him hard. I needed him; I needed to be connected with him. God, he tastes so good. He pushed me back and looked into my eyes. My heart rate sped up and I smiled before biting my bottom lip.

"Emmett." My voice sounded husky with need, "Baby, I need you now, please."

"Bella, you are hurt. I might hurt you more," he said, sounding conflicted.

"I don't care. Make me forget about all of this. I just want to think about you. I need to feel you inside me."

This was not the best time to have sex for the first time but I have got to have him. My body is on fire and he is the only one that can put it out. He pulled me into a kiss and pulled me to my knees. He quickly stripped and was sitting back against the headboard before I had my shirt off.

"Bella, this is going to hurt, but I will be as gentle as I can, okay, I don't want to hurt you," he said, kissing my lips.

"Emmett, I love you and I trust you. Just fuck me already," I said, with a smile.

He growled and pulled me over to straddle his hips. He leaned in and kissed down my neck, across to my collarbone and back to my lips. He slid his hand down to my hip and stopped. I looked into his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, now make me yours," I said, licking up his neck

He pulled my panties off and pressed his fingers against my folds.

"God Bella, you're so wet for me," he growled, sliding a finger inside me.

My back arched and the pain was over run by pleasure. He gently slid a second finger in me. He set a steady rhythm and twisted my hardened nipples with his free hand. Switching between each breast, making me cry out in pleasure.

I felt my muscles start to clench and he moved his thumb across my clit. I screamed out his name as I came around his fingers. I laid my head on his shoulder as I tried to get my breathing under control. He lifted my hips up and stopped.

"Emmett, please," I begged.

"Baby, you sure about this?"

"Yes."

He gently slid into me and stopped. "Bella, this is going to hurt but only for a minute, okay." I nodded knowing he had to get thru the barrier.

He lifted me up and pushed me back down on his erection. The burning was painful but only for a few minutes. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes," I whispered.

I wiggled my hips to show him I was okay. He moved slowly at first, then he set a steady hard rhythm. My body felt tingly and I was lost in heaven. there was no pain, there was no drama, no worries only Emmett. I felt like I was floating on a cloud. My body responding to his.

"Emmett, please don't stop."

"I wouldn't dream of it, baby."

The more he pounded into me the more the fire burned. He slid his hand down between us and found my bundle of nerves. Him being inside me, and now rubbing against my clit set my body on fire. I heard him growl as I felt my muscles start to tighten.

"Cum with me baby, Now!" he said, pinching my clit.

"Oh... Emmett... fuck... yes!" I screamed out in pleasure. I collapsed on his chest as I came down from my orgasm. I lifted my head once my breathing was normal.

"Thank you," I said, kissing him. He gently pulled me off of him and pulled the cover over us. He cradled me in his arms and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Lemons finally!!! YAY!!!! If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas Traditions

**Yay!! Okay I just wanted to say I had the honor of being "A Darlin' for A Day" this week for their Sexy One shot blog. It was a complete surprise and shock to be asked. Those girls rock my socks off. So go to the blog to see what all the noise is about....**

**http://jaspersdarlins(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Christmas Traditions**

**Songs for Chapter 13: A Little more you - Little Big Town, Long Shot - Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later**_

**Bella's POV**

We have all mostly recovered from the event of Thanksgiving night. I know it haunts us all at times but we are healing. Most of my bruises are completely gone and Emmett and I can't keep our hands off of each other. I have found my one true soul mate.

It's fifteen days until Christmas, it almost dawn and we are going on a 'Family Trip' to the mountains to find our tree. It will be two day trip but I am very excited. Its on of the first traditions I will be apart of.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice would be riding in the 4x4 jeep they rented for the occasion. There was no other way to get everyone there. Alice had it packed with enough blankets and food for ten people for a month. You just gotta love her.

Emmett and I were in his jeep, singing Christmas carols along with the radio, happy to be together. After a few hours we pulled up to the scouting area. It was gorgeous. We were literally in the middle of nowhere. It was so quiet and peaceful. I slid out of the jeep and into Emmett's strong arms.

"Are you tired?" he asked next to my ear, his cold breath sending a shiver down my spine and sparking a fire elsewhere.

He chuckled and pulled my back so he could see my face. "My silly girl we don't have time for that now." I felt my face burn with a blush as I slapped his arm playfully. I tried to storm off but he threw me over his shoulder.

Everyone started unpacking the jeeps and we set off to get camp set up. The sun was trying to come out of the clouds and I was worried someone might see them.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper asked me.

"What if someone sees you guys... you know in the sun light?" I asked.

They all chuckled at my innocent question.

"What?" I hissed.

"Bells there are no humans for miles, we are safe, don't worry," he said, setting me down and slapping my ass as he went to help Jasper. I couldn't hold back my giggles, I love his playfulness.

They finished setting up camp. The tents were up in no time and we settled down on the tree trunks the boy's drug over for us to sit on. Then, they made a fire pit for later tonight.

"Who wants to go for a hike?" Emmett asked, jumping up from his perch beside me.

"I'm in," I said, smiling.

"Us too," Alice said.

" Carlisle, Esme, you coming?" Alice asked.

"No dear, go ahead, we are just going to stay close to camp," Esme said, smiling at us.

We walked for a while, stopping every so often for me to look at some of the plants, trees or to take a picture. I loved being out with them. Emmett, being Emmett, decided to play hide and seek. I decided to sit this out; there was no way I even stood a chance. They disappeared into the tree line and I kept on the path he pointed out for me.

I walked for about a half hour more in the silence. I was bent over cleaning off the top of a stump I came across to sit on when I heard a low growl and felt hands wrap around my waist. I stood up and wrapped my arms up around his neck.

"Miss me?" I said, smirking. I could feel his erection press into my lower back and knew my answer.

"You have no idea," he growled. His hands made their way from my hips to breasts. My heart rate sped up and my breathing got erratic. I nearly jumped out of my skin when my phone rang.

I pulled it out of my pocket and groaned.

"Hey dad, how are you?"

_"Fine Bells, just wanted to let you know Sue and I are leaving now for the airport. We will be back on the 23rd. I'll miss you, kiddo."_

"I know dad, I will miss you too. Tell Sue hi for me and you guys be safe and have fun. I will see you on Christmas day at the Cullen's. I love you."

_"I love you to kid. Have fun this weekend."_

"I will dad, bye."

_"Bye, Bells."_

I hung up and turned to look up at Emmett. He looked like someone stole his candy cane.

"What's wrong?" I asked, giggling.

"Nothing," he growled, and then Alice was suddenly in front of me, I giggled.

Now I see why he is frustrated. I will have to work on that problem later. I heard Jasper chuckle and stuck my tongue out at him... stupid empath.

"Come on, Carlisle wants us back. He doesn't want Bella to catch a cold. Esme will set with her while we go hunt," she said, smiling at us, knowing damn good and well what she interrupted.

"Get on," Emmett said, pointing to his back. I jumped on and we took off running. It's a fantastic feeling, like you are flying.

We made it to camp in record time. Esme had my lunch waiting for me and I ate while they went hunting. Esme read her book and looked so relaxed. When they got back we were sitting around the fire Carlisle started, talking and enjoying our time together.

Emmett jumped up from behind me and I was feeling playful. There was snow everywhere so I grab a hand full and crushed it together. I looked at Alice who winked at me.

"Hey, McCarty," I yelled. "This is for earlier."

I threw the snowball and actually managed to hit his arm. He glared at me with an evil grin and I jumped up. I took off running and he laughed as he dodges the snow balls Alice and Jasper were now throwing. He grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up over his shoulder.

"You are going to pay for that, Swan," he growled slapping my ass.

He ran me into the woods and stopped, placing my back up against a tree. He leaned in and kissed me, he ran his tongue across the bottom of my lip and I opened for him.

He unbuttoned our jeans and slid them down. Gotta love vampire speed. He gripped my ass in his hands and raised my hips to his erection.

He told me to grab the limb above my head and hold on. He gently lowered me fully onto his throbbing erection. I bucked my hips and he eased further into me.

"Don't let go of the tree, baby," he managed through clenched teeth. "Hold on tight."

I screamed out his name as he pounded into me. My body was on fire. "Emmett... yes... please... harder."

A few minutes and he pinched my clit and had me screaming his name again as we came together. I let go of the tree and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That was wonderful, thank you," I whispered in his ear.

"The pleasure was all mine, baby," he said, smiling. "Now let's get dressed and get back. Carlisle would kick my ass if you got pneumonia."

We got dressed and he carried me back to camp. Everyone was smiling and laughing when we came up.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing dear," Esme said.

I stretched and yawned. Emmett poked me in the belly.

"You sleepy, baby?"

"Yeah, I need a nap, come lay with me. I will see you guys in a little bit," I said, walking into our tent. I wrapped up in a blanket and lay across Emmett's chest and went to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: I know sex in the snow, not smart but I owed it to the poor boy! He had a sad Panda face so I had to give into him **evil snickers** **

* * *

**Don't forget to visit my blog for more information on my favorite fics and peoples.... and teasers of my new stuff... it will be updated as much as possible.**

**http://jasperandemmetthotline(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Perfect Tree

**Chapter 14 - The Perfect Tree**

**Songs for Chapter 14: All I ever wanted - Kelly Clarkson, Let me put my love into you - AC/DC**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

We went hunting after our hike with Bella. We left Esme at camp with her and when we got back they were sitting around the fire. We had all been thru so much it was nice to see them look peaceful and happy.

We all sat around and talked. Bella had been snuggled into Emmett's lap in front the fire. Emmett jumped up and a vision hit. Bella was going to start a snowball fight. I loved it so I let it play out, but I warned him, as to keep her feelings from getting hurt.

"Emmett, Bella is going to throw a snowball at you. Don't dodge it. Trust me you'll like the way it ends," I said, low enough only vampires would hear. Jasper chuckled, I guess at his emotions.

After we interrupted them earlier today, he was feeling frustrated. Bella looked at me and I winked at her.

"Hey, McCarty," she yelled. "This is for earlier."

She threw the snowball and hit his arm. He glared at her with his evil grin. Bella took off running, like she had a chance to get away. He laughed as he ran after her dodging the snowballs we were throwing at him.

He grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "You are going to pay for that, Swan." He growled and slapped her ass. He ran her into the woods and I stopped looking.

" Alice, is everything alright out there? Are they... okay? "Esme asked, concerned.

"Yes, they are on the way back, actually, Emmett told her Carlisle would kick his ass if she got pneumonia." We were laughing when they came up.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, dear," Esme said. She stretched and yawned. Emmett poked her in the belly.

"You sleepy, baby?" he said.

"Yeah, I need a nap, come lay with me. I will see you guys in a little bit," she said, walking into their tent.

"Hey Emmett, I take it you gave her a good workout?" Jasper asked, chuckling as I slapped him.

"Jasper, don't make me come out there and kick your ass. I could use a good wrestling match," Emmett hissed, from the tent.

"Bring it on, lil' brother, I'd like a reason to stomp your over sexed ass into the ground," Jasper said, laughing still.

"Jasper Whitlock, don't be an ass!" I chided, fighting my own laughter.

"Children, please behave," Esme said, shaking her head at us.

Poor Bella, the girl had no clue of what a sex machine Emmett was before they started 'dating'. At least she wouldn't need to go to the gym. We all laughed at their antics. Bella missed it all as she slept.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

It was turning out to be great day. The kids were joking around and being their normal selves. Bella, my dear sweet Bella, she fit in with us like she had always been with us.

I loved just sitting around the fire in silence with her. She was relaxed and I believe truly happy for the first time in months. We all had to deal with so much.

After Bella's nap we set out to scout for a tree. This has been a family tradition for years. No matter where we are, we hunt for a tree as a family. Emmett had Bella on his back as we searched the forest. We came into a very spacious area covered in trees. There were a few nice ones.

"I want it to be at least ten-foot tall boys," I said, looking around.

Bella slid off of Emmett's back and was walking between two trees when she froze. Emmett was immediately at her side as were we all.

"Bell's, what is it, baby," he asked, concerned. Her eyes were wide and she had a huge grin across her face. She pointed up and said, "Look at that one."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We made it into a clearing surrounded by trees. Esme wanted a big tree so while the boys looked around I slid off Emmett's back and was looking around. I went through two big pine trees and there it was. The most beautiful tree. It was perfect.

"Bells, what is it, baby," he asked. I pointed up and said. "Look at that one."

"It's perfect," Alice said, dancing around. "This is the one we want."

There was no arguing with that. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle made light work of bringing it down and gently wrapping it so it would make it safely back to Forks. We made it back to camp, slowly. Mainly because of me, I was walking since Emmett and Jasper were carrying the tree.

They went on to where the jeeps were parked to secure it to Carlisle's jeep. One less thing to worry about later, I guess. Alice, Esme and Carlisle were a bit ahead of me as I was taking in the fresh air and my surroundings. I looked up into the sky and watched as the stars started to appear.

I felt like I was shaking and heard Alice yell. "Bella, be careful."

It was too late; I slipped on the snow and busted my ass. I had pushed my hands out to brace myself with out thinking, but seemed to be okay.

"Bella, honey, are you okay," Esme said, coming over to me with her face looking pained, with Alice and Carlisle on her heels.

"Yeah, nothing busted but my pride," I said, laughing until I lifted my hand up.

"Shit," I hissed.

I did not realize at the time that as I went down I hit something. I was mortified, I had only had the dreadful cast off for a week, now look at me. I was bleeding, not such a good thing for me to do with vampires in my immediate vicinity.

"Bella, really, what are we going to do with you?" Alice laughed, and helped me over to the tent where Carlisle's bag was.

"I guess it's a good thing you never leave home without this?" I said, giggling.

"Bella, with you I am always prepared. Does your hand hurt?" he asked, examining the cut.

"It burns like hell, but it's not too bad, I didn't even realize I hit it until Esme came over," I said, embarrassed.

_Leave it to me. In the middle of no where and what do I do..._

"Bella, it's fine, really. It will heal up in no time but it will need a few stitches. Alice can you hand me the bottle of alcohol and the swabs? Bella this is going to hurt. I have to clean it out, there's a piece of bark in it," he said, taking the alcohol from Alice and picking up a pair of tweezers.

I took a deep breath and waited.

"Okay, ready?" he asked.

"Yes, just get it over with," I mumbled.

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. As the alcohol seeped into the cut I tensed. Then I felt the pain, it felt like my hand was tearing from the inside. I tried not to scream but, holy fuck it hurt. The tears ran down my cheeks until I couldn't breathe.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Jasper and I went ahead of the group so we could secure the tree to the jeep. I wanted to be able to get back to Bella before she missed me. On the way back Jasper tensed.

"What?" I asked, looking around for danger.

"Bella is hurt," he said.

Before he even had the full words out of his mouth, I headed for her. What in the world could have happened? We were only gone, what, five minutes. I hoped she was okay. When we hit camp Esme was by the fire and I could hear Carlisle talking to Bella.

"Emmett, stay out here, please, Bella is embarrassed enough. She'll be out in a few minutes," Esme said, looking at my pained face.

"Bella, this is going to hurt. I have to clean it out, there's a piece of bark in it," Carlisle said.

I heard her take a deep breath and the Carlisle talking to her again.

"Okay, ready?" he asked.

"Yes, just get it over with," she said, taking another deep breath. Then I could smell her tears. I ran into the tent and kissed her forehead. Her eyes popped opened and looked into mine. I leaned in and kissed each tear away.

"You'll do anything for attention, won't you Swan?" I whispered into her ear.

With that my loving little brat of a sister slapped me in the head and Bella laughed.

"Look who's talking, McCarty," she said, smiling. "Is it working?"

"You know it baby, you can never get rid of me," I said, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Emmett, please, I am trying to work here," Carlisle said, fighting his own chuckles.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I didn't do anything.

Everyone erupted into laughter. I went back out to the fire with Esme to keep from distracting Carlisle. When he finished with Bella, she came out and sat with me by the fire. Esme brought her a sandwich and made her some hot chocolate. A few hours later, she was asleep in my arms and I carried her to our tent. I laid her down and wrapped her up.

When the sun started coming up, she turned to me and smiled.

"Morning baby," I said, kissing her forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, so what's the plan for today?"

As soon as the rest of them get back from their quick hunt we are going into town and look around. Esme loves the shops and you know Alice is always ready to shop.

"Okay, I will go get ready."

She got up, stretched and walked out of the tent. I leaned back and sighed. How in the world did I get so lucky? After a few minutes of my quiet reflections I heard Bella scream. I jumped up and took off out of the tent.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Bwahahaha... okay don't kill me the muse made me do it :) Just call me the cliffie queen *bows* **

**FYI Trees are evil.... so yes that can really happen, I have the scars to prove it!! And no it is not fun!!! and yes I did yell and curse and dance around like a damn fool. It was quite funny so I was told :)**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Point Taken

**Chapter 15 - Point Taken**

**Songs for Chapter 15: State of Emergency - Papa Roach**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I knew Bella was awake and coming to the area known as her human area. She had washed her face, pulled her hair up and brushed her teeth. She got dressed and I waited to just the right moment to grab her from behind and cover her eyes.

She screamed, as I knew she would and I heard Emmett come our direction. Our plan was coming together so well. I ran out the back of the tent with Bella.

It would take him a while to find us since our scents were everywhere. Jasper and I were so happy as we ran. Bella was squirming and I was trying not to laugh. I needed her to scream so Emmett would come looking, but she was quiet.

We were trying to prove a point to him. He and Jasper loved making bets so we'd see who would win. I heard Bella gasp and then we were busted.

"Alice Cullen, you put me down, right now damn it!" she hissed.

Jasper winced and I knew she was pissed. I hope I can explain fast enough. I sat Bella down and made sure she was steady before I released her. She turned on her heel and glared at me.

"What in the hell was that for?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ah, come on Bella, we were just proving a point to Emmett," I whined.

She relaxed a minute and then she went off. I took a step back from her. That temper can get her into all sorts of trouble. I didn't want her to break her hand on my face.

"Point taken, now take me back." She raised her hands before I could speak. "Now Alice ."

"Fine, get on," I said with a smile.

Emmett saw us coming across the field and he looked mad enough to rip us to shreds. Jasper stepped in front of Bella and I. I knew he'd be pissed but it wasn't until Jasper stepped in front of me that I knew how mad he was.

"What in the fuck are you two doing?" he yelled.

"Emmett, calm the fuck down, she is fine," Jasper whispered for only the three of us to hear.

"It's payback," Bella whispered.

I saw him smirk..._ that's right big brother we got ya'_...

"I almost had a heart attack, do you know how hard that is to do?" he said.

Bella chuckled slightly and jumped off my back saying, "You all suck." She said walking back over to the fire pit.

Esme and Carlisle were walking back towards us and looked worried. This was not going to be fun. We were so busted.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I started to wake up and could see the brightness of the sun around me, I turned over to see Emmett laying there with a smile on his face and I smiled back.

"Morning baby," he said, kissing my forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, so what's the plan for today?"

As soon as the rest of them get back from their quick hunt we are going into town and look around. Esme loves the shops and you know Alice is always ready to shop.

"Okay, I will go get ready."

I got up, stretched and walked out of the tent. I walked inside the 'human area', as Alice dubbed it, and brushed my teeth. I washed my face, pulled my hair up, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I had just stood back up from tying my tennis shoes when someone grabbed me.

It went dark, I could feel wind moving around me and I screamed. What.. who in the hell. As i struggled my mind raced... no one can sneek up on them. Where in the hell am I. Then the realization hit me. I had tiny arms around me. Damn it!

"Alice Cullen, you put me down, right now damn it!" I hissed.

She sat me down and I turned to look her in the eyes.

"What in the hell was that for?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Ah, come on, Bella, we were just proving a point to Emmett," she whined.

If I would not have broken my hand again, I'd punch her in the face. Proving a point to Emmett? Wait... what in the fuck, she using me for payback? Son of a bitch!

"Point taken, now take me back, "I raised my hands before she could speak.

"Now Alice ."

"Fine, get on," she said, pouting.

_Jeez, really, Alice ,scare the shit out of the human and pout about it. NICE!_

Emmett saw us coming across the field and he looked pissed. Jasper stepped in front of us when we stopped. I guess his emotions are really strong, serves them right.

"What in the fuck are you two doing?" he yelled.

"It's payback," I whispered.

I watched his face and he smirked.

_Idiots... he knows why they did this... oh you are so going down, McCarty!_

"I almost had a heart attack, do you know how hard that is to do?," he said.

I jumped off Alice 's back saying. "You guys suck," and walked back over to the fire pit.

I looked up and saw Esme and Carlisle walking back towards us and they looked worried. _Now your asses are in the dog house, _I thought to myself and smirked.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

Esme and I were coming back from our hunt when we heard a faint scream. That was Bella's screaming. I picked up speed I had to get back and find out what happened.

"Carlisle ?" Esme said, looking and sounding worried.

"I don't smell or sense anyone besides us," I said, confused.

I knew Emmett had stayed behind while we all hunted. What could have happened?

"Carlisle," she gasped. "What if Victoria..." I cut her off.

"Esme, I don't smell her or any other vampire," I said, picking up my speed.

When we came closer to the campsite, the sight in front of my eyes made me worry. I saw Bella on Alice 's back and Jasper in front of them. We slowed to listen to see what was going on. I looked at Esme and she looked worried. I was as well.

We walked through the tree line and they all turned to look at us. I saw Bella smirk. I am truly not going to like what this is becoming. Esme walked over to Bella and talked to her. I was going to talk to my children and hope there was a logical explanation for this.

"Who is going to tell me why I heard Bella scream them come up to see Jasper crouched in front of her and Alice," I hissed. I rarely show my anger but this sight brought back too many painful memories and it was hard to contain.

"Ask them," Emmett hissed.

I turned to look at my daughter and she was smirking.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Carlisle , we were just proving a point to Em," she said.

"What... why?" I was starting to get irritated.

"After you guys left to go hunt we told him that we'd stay here until you got back. I didn't like the idea of them being here alone," she said, in a whisper.

"Alice did you see something?" I asked.

"Oh, no just a bad feeling, that's all," she said, shaking her head.

"Well continue," I said, to her.

"Well, he was being smug and said no one would be able to sneak up on him and grab Bella. So we proved him wrong," she said, ginning triumphantly.

"Emmett, I think it's noble to risk yourself like that but I agree with Alice, she has never steered us wrong. If she says she has a bad felling let's take it in consideration and be prepared for anything," I said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Fine, but leave Bella alone, you guys scared the shit out of her and I am not going to forget that," he hissed, and walked over to Bella and Esme.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

After Bella screamed I was out of the tent and she was nowhere. The only scents around the campsite where the scents of the family. I ran through the woods trying to follow Bella's scent but thanks to our hikes and our game yesterday her scent was everywhere.

I ran back to the campsite. I stood in the clearing for anything that might lead me to Bella. I heard foot steps coming and realized they belonged to Jasper and Alice. When they came through the trees my fear, anxiety and anger dissipated. Then, I noticed the look on Bella's face and my anger spiked.

They made her scream; they had taken her from camp. They stopped a few feet from me and Alice winked at me. _What the hell?_ Jasper stepped in front of them. I guess my emotions were making him nervous.

"What in the fuck are you two doing? I yelled.

"Emmett, calm the fuck down, she is fine," Jasper whispered.

"It's payback," Bella whispered.

I wanted to rip them to shreds but I knew why they had done this. I had to smirk, they had gotten me. I would get them back somehow.

"I almost had a heart attack, do you know how hard that is to do?," he said.

Bella jumped off Alice 's back saying. "You guys suck," and walked back over to the fire pit.

She didn't even look my direction. I wondered to myself what Alice had told her. I turned to see Esme and Carlisle were walking back towards us and looked worried. Carlisle made his way over to us and Esme went to sit with Bella.

"Who is going to tell me why I heard Bella scream them come up to see Jasper crouched in front of her and Alice," he hissed.

"Ask them," I hissed. I looked at Alice and she smirked.

"Alice ?" he asked.

"Carlisle, we were just proving a point to Em," she said.

_No you just wanted to irritate the fuck out of me and guess what Pixie, you did!_

"What... why?" he asked, irritated.

"After you guys left to go hunt we told him that we'd stay here until you got back. I didn't like the idea of them being here alone," she said, in a whisper.

"Alice did you see something?" he asked.

"Oh, no just a bad feeling, that's all," she said, shaking her head.

_I think you are hiding something little sis and I will find out what it is... Damn I never thought I'd miss fucktard._

"Well continue," he said, to her.

"Well, he was bring smug and said no one would be able to sneak up on him and grab Bella. So we proved him wrong," she said, ginning triumphantly.

_Oh I will get you little Pixie, I will get you, _I thought, chuckling internally.

"Emmett, I think it's noble to risk yourself like that but I agree with Alice, she has never steered us wrong. If she says she has a bad felling, let's take it in consideration and be prepared for anything," he said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Fine, but leave Bella alone, you guys scared the shit out of her and I am not going to forget that," I hissed, and walked over to Bella and Esme.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: LMAO!! They are gonna get into SO much trouble. **Evil Grin** The upcoming chapter is gonna have some new arrivals and it will lead to a bad-ass Bella show... AGAIN :)**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Unexpected Guests

**Chapter 16 - Unexpected Guests**

**Songs for Chapter 16: ****21 Guns - Green Day**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Idiots, they are just truly insane. Esme came and sat by me as Carlisle talked to his children... Larry, Moe and Curly. Esme smiled at me as she sat down, I knew she could hear their conversation but I didn't care to know why I was being used as a pawn in their little game.

Esme and I sat there in silence for a minute before she took my hand. She pulled my chin up so I was looking her in the eyes.

"Bella, I know you are mad at them, but listening to their..." I cut her off by holding up my hand.

"Esme, I know there was a reason I just think they are all cracked. I really don't want to know," I said, fighting tears.

Alice had really scared the shit out of me and with my adrenalin wearing off, I was finally feeling the effects of it. I felt a tear run down my cheek and a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I looked into his eyes and kissed him.

"I'm sorry, baby, they did that to prove a point to me. They won't do it again," he growled as the others came into my view.

"Bella, darlin', I'm sorry, don't cry," Jasper drawled out.

"Bella, sweetie, I'm sorry too. We all love you and just want to make sure you stay safe," Alice said, kissing my cheek.

I looked into their faces. I could see the regret on Jasper's face, Alice was smiling as usual and Emmett looked pissed. I kissed him again and giggled. They all looked at me like I was completely tapped so I decide to ask why.

"Well, since I am the pawn in your game of let's scare the shit out of Bella... tell me why?"

Alice signed and came to sit on the log by Esme. Emmett set me down and took a seat on the ground. I turned and sat in his lap facing the fire pit. Carlisle walked over and started the fire. Jasper had gone and gotten a blanket for me and handed it to Emmett.

It was daylight but the wind had picked up a bit and it was getting cold. Emmett lifted me up and wrapped me in the blanket. I couldn't contain the giggle that broke free as his hand slid across my ass while wrapping the blanket around me.

He sat me back down in his lap and I was home. I had to wiggle a bit to get comfortable. I felt his cool breath on my neck as he kissed the side of my neck and whispered low enough I almost missed it.

"Bella, if you keep that up... I'm gonna have to run you into the woods again."

I could feel his lips curl into a smile against my neck as my heart rate spiked. I felt my cheeks blush with heat. I looked over to the rest of the family and the only one showing a hint of knowledge was Jasper. As I looked up at him, he winked and I giggled. I looked down at my lap and composed myself.

I looked up at Jasper and Alice, took a deep breath and started speaking.

"Alice, I want the truth, why did you do that to me and to Emmett?"

"I have a bad feeling that's all. He wouldn't let us stay to make sure you were okay," she said, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"What?" I said, jumping up. "Did you see something, what in the hell is after me now?" I was gasping for air as I started to get dizzy.

Emmett pulled me back down into his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh, baby, you're fine. No one is coming after you. Alice is just overly cautious when it comes to you, we all are. I should have let them stay then this little experiment could have been avoided," he said.

I felt a calm come over me and looked up at Jasper. "Thank you," I whispered. He nodded his head and Alice continued on with her explanation.

"Bella, I know we have been through a lot lately and I am just worried we might have unexpected visitors. I feel danger coming. I don't know how else to explain it. I have not had any visions or anything like that I promise, I just wanted to prove to Emmett that it would be easy for you to slip by him," she said, looking down at her lap.

I sat there for a minute to process what she told me. I know Alice and she'd never lie to me so I just had to look at it rationally. They loved me and wanted to protect me. I felt my anger bubble as I thought about what she actually referred to. She thought someone could get by Emmett to get to me. I felt more calm wash over me and I fought it. Damn empaths.

"Alice Brandon Cullen, do you seriously believe someone, some stranger could actually get by your brother? Did it ever cross your mind that you two were able to get to me because he knew you were there? Your scents are familiar. A stranger's scent would have gotten his attention," I was yelling by the end.

I could feel the calm trying to seep back into me.

"Damn it, Jasper, stop that! I want to be mad and yell. I can't bel..." I was cut off when something stirred in the forest in front of us. It had to be something big for me to hear it.

The sight I saw in front of me was terrifying at first. When no one around me reacted I started to relax. There stood five vampires. A tall strawberry blonde, with a redhead, and a brunette. They all looked like sisters, they were stunning. Behind them were an older couple, both dark skinned, with black hair and still every bit flawless. They slowly made their way over to us.

"Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, what a surprise. How are you friends?" Carlisle said, taking a step towards them.

Emmett's grip tightened around me and Jasper took a step towards me. Okay, boys, not a good move if you want me to stay calm. Then Alice's eyes glazed over and Jasper shook her.

"Alice?" he asked, anxious.

Alice jumped up and moved in front of Emmett and myself. I noticed a few other eyes on us and I was getting nervous. Jasper laid his hand on my shoulder and I felt calmer. I know he had to hit was something strong because he looked like he was in pain.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah darlin', I'm good. Just a lot at once," he said, his eyes never leaving the group in front of us.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

We heard them as they approached. I recognized the scent but it was strange for them to come out here to find us unless there was a problem. The tradition was they'd not show up until the week before Christmas and then stay until New Years.

"Tanya, what a surprise. How are you my friend?" Carlisle said, greeting our adopted family as he took a step towards them.

They were across the clearing fifty yards away from us. I heard Carlisle address the remaining family members as he reached them.

"Irina, Kate. How are you?" he said, hugging them.

"Fine," they mumbled.

"Eleazar, Carmen, how are you?" he said shaking Eleazar's hand and hugging Carmen.

"Carlisle, we got some disturbing news and we came to see if it was true," Tanya said.

We could tell from their stance that they were anxious and Tanya was angry, but I had no idea why. I saw Emmett pull Bella closer to him and Alice's fear spiked.

"Alice?" I asked, anxiously.

Alice jumped up and moved in front of Emmett and Bella. I could feel everyone's confusion then the fear, loathing, lust, protectiveness and anger hit me. I knew the confusion was coming from everyone. Bella and Emmett both were throwing off lust and Bella was fearful.

She had never met the Denali 's and was not sure of the situation at hand. Alice moving in front of her after a vision did not help, either. I lay my hand on her shoulder and I sent her calming waves. Bella looked up at me and I could feel her concern before she spoke.

"Jasper, are you okay?" Bella whispered.

"Yeah darlin', I'm good. Just a lot at once," I said, looking to the group in front of us.

Alice kept shifting nervously in front of Bella and Emmett. He must have noticed as I did, his grip on Bella loosened and he pushed her behind himself. Everyone's emotions were causing me pain but I had to stay alert. The soldier in me was keeping me focused. I could feel Tanya's hatred grow as they talked.

"Alice?" I said, as she froze with fear.

She turned to look at me and the look in her eyes made me nervous. I pushed a wave of calm into her and she relaxed a little.

"Jasper, everything just... went blank," she said, looking scared.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: WTF?? I know but you will find out soon enough :) If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Stand Off

**Hai Frens... I'm a wee bit speshol so this is were my kick-ass and take names later Bella reappears!! Just so ya know Tanya and Irina are not my favs by a long shot so... that will show in this chappy ;-)**

**Make sure to check out my homepage... I have a New Darksper posted and I am getting ready to post the first chappy of my Geeksper *grins***

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Stand Off**

**Songs for Chapter 17: Perfect Insanity - Disturbed, Blind - Korn**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I turned my head, as did the others, I could hear the thrumming of heavy padded paws. This really made me start to get anxious. I knew Bella did not hear them but how would she react when she saw them. A minute later, they burst through the tree line. I heard Bella gasp as she caught sight of them.

Irina turned and charged Jacob who was still in his wolf form. Kate grabbed her and held onto her sister. This was so not going to go well.

"Leave him alone you stupid bitch!" Bella yelled, taking a step towards Jacob.

"Emmett," Carlisle whispered so only the vampires and dogs could hear. He was worried for his daughter.

"Bells, shh, they'll not hurt him. Baby, relax," he said, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her cheek.

"Irina, please, they are friends. They mean no one harm," Carlisle chastised.

Through the years I have never heard Carlisle raise his voice until recent events. For him to speak to her in that tone, even without feeling his irritation I knew he was pissed. Kate, Eleazar and Carmen were starring in shock at their family members. The shock and sadness rolling off of them was strong. I don't think they had any idea Tanya and Irina would have this reaction to their surroundings.

Carlisle walked over to Jacob and nodded.

"Jacob, if you don't mind can you shift and tell me what's going on," he asked, sounding nervous.

Jacob ran into the trees and came back in his cutoff shorts.

"Doc," he said, acknowledging Carlisle, while he scanned the area. He smiled at Bella and I could feel his nervousness.

As he made it closer to us, Irina started yelling at Carlisle.

"Carlisle , how can you call these mutts, friends? They killed Laurent," Irina yelled.

For the life of me I don't know why I didn't feel it coming but Bella's anger almost brought me to my knees. She got away from Emmett and stormed pass Alice and I and headed straight to the Denali clan, screaming.

"Are you serious, lady? I was the one in danger, the fucker was going to kill me, and they saved me!" Bella screamed, taking a step forward.

"Little girl. Do. Not. Make. Me. Mad. You will not like me if you do," Irina hissed.

Bella laughed. "Too late, I already don't like you," she yelled back.

Tanya and Irina turned and glared at Bella. They stepped towards her and the pack growled. Jacob turned to her and moved towards her.

"Jacob, grab her, she has to get control of herself," I said.

Before he could grab her Tanya took a step closer. We moved to her side. If nothing else, my reputation would help control these two.

"Tanya, stop right there," I growled, stepping in front of Bella as did Emmett.

I pushed all the fear I could into her. She was fighting it. She was determined to get her hands on Bella, I could feel it. If she was to attack, there would be no way to control anyone of us, myself included. She was pushing my patience as she crept closer and closer towards us.

Jacob took a step closer to Bella and she pulled him into a hug.

"Ugh, bad enough to smell them here in the open now you'll smell like that for days. This is all your fault anyway. Carlisle lost a son and a daughter because of you," Irina hissed.

"Shut the fuck up. Now! You have no idea what happened and why," I growled.

"Jazz, relax, it's alright," Alice said, taking my hand.

Emmett clapped me on the shoulder. I could feel his anger towards our extended family rising. Bella was my sister and I loved her as the rest of the family did. I was not going to stand there and let these idiots tell her this was her fault. It was Edward and Rosalie's fault. They did this, not Bella. My anger was getting the best of me and I knew I had to control it. I was pushing all of calm energy to everyone but I couldn't calm myself.

Bella stepped back over in front of Emmett, behind me and took my other hand. I felt calmer as Carlisle looked at the picture before him and smiled. I nodded and he turn to speak to Jacob.

"Jacob, what's the meaning of this?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella," he stated flatly.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Leave him alone you stupid bitch!" I yelled, taking a step towards Jacob.

_Who in the hell does she think she is. I hope this doesn't turn out like the other stand off did. I feel guilty enough already._

"Bells, shh, they'll not hurt him. Baby, relax," he said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek.

"Irina, please they are friends. They mean no one harm," Carlisle said.

Carlisle walked over to Jacob and nodded.

"Jacob, if you don't mind can you shift and tell me what's going on," he asked.

Jacob ran into the trees and came back in his cutoff shorts.

"Doc," he said, acknowledging Carlisle, while he scanned the area. His gaze met mine and he smiled.

As he made it closer to us, Irina started yelling at Carlisle .

"Carlisle , how can you call these mutts, friends? They killed Laurent," Irina yelled.

_Wait she was blaming the pack for saving my life. I don't think so._

"Are you serious, lady? I was the one in danger, the fucker was going to kill me, they saved me!" I yelled, stepping closer to her.

"Little girl. Do. Not. Make. Me. Mad. You will not like me if you do," Irina hissed.

I laughed. Was that really supposed to scare me? "Too late, I already don't like you," I yelled.

Tanya and Irina turned and glared at me. They step towards me and the pack growled. Jacob turned to me and moved towards me.

Tanya and the other bitch kept coming towards me slowly. I knew if it came to a fight I'll loose and I couldn't let that happen. This family has gone through too much loss already, but they were really pissing me off. I was trying to calm myself but it just was not working. It was like I was not in control of my own body.

I was chanting, calm down Bella, calm down Bella, calm down Bella... Until Jasper spoke I had not realized he had moved infornt of me.

"Tanya, stop right there," Jasper growled, as he and Emmett moved in front of me.

Even with them there I couldn't calm myself. I saw Jacob coming towards me I pulled him into a hug. I had to let him know this was not his fault either, he saved me from that evil blood sucker and I loved him.

"Ugh, bad enough to smell them here in the open now you'll smell like that for days. This is all your fault anyway. Carlisle lost a son and a daughter because of you," Irina hissed.

I turned my head to glare at her. I stepped back beside Emmett and as I started to yell back, Jasper growled at her.

"Shut the fuck up. Now! You have no idea what happened and why," Jasper growled.

"Jazz, relax, its alright," Alice said, taking his hand.

Emmett grabbed his shoulder and I took his hand. I tried to let him feel my love and my thankfulness for him. They were protecting me, yet again and for what?

Carlisle turned to Jake and he looked worried.

"Jacob, what's the meaning of this?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella," he stated flatly.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

We turned to look into trees as we heard the thrumming of heavy padded paws. When the dogs came through the tree line, Bella gasped.

Irina turned and charged Jacob who was still in his wolf form. Kate grabbed her and held onto her sister.

"Leave him alone you stupid bitch!" Bella yelled, taking a step towards Jacob.

"Emmett," Carlisle whispered, so only the vampires and dogs could hear. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Bells, shh, they'll not hurt him. Baby, relax," I said, wrapping her in my arms and kissing her cheek.

Why is her temper so damn sexy. I was trying to focus. I couldn't let anything happen to her or this family. We had already been thru so much and this was not the time or place for this shit. Not again.

"Irina, please they are friends. They mean no one harm," Carlisle chastised.

Carlisle walked over to Jacob and nodded.

"Jacob, if you don't mind can you shift and tell me what's going on," he asked, sounding nervous.

Jacob ran into the trees and came back in his shorts.

"Doc," he said, while he scanned the area. He smiled at Bella and I nodded to him.

The dogs' showing up was making me nervous. As Jacob made it closer to us, Irina started yelling at Carlisle .

"Carlisle , how can you call these mutts, friends? They killed Laurent," Irina yelled.

Bella got away from me. I was not paying enough attention to her until she stormed pass us headed straight to the Denali clan, screaming.

"Are you serious, lady? I was the one in danger, the fucker was going to kill me, and they saved me!" Bella screamed, taking a step forward.

"Little girl. Do. Not. Make. Me. Mad. You will not like me if you do," Irina hissed.

Bella laughed. "Too late, I already don't like you," she yelled back.

I love that Bella is standing up for herself but this is beginning to worry me. I can see the worry on the others faces too. I am sure Jasper is in emotion overload, too. Tanya and Irina turned and glared at Bella. They stepped towards her and the pack growled. Jacob turned to her and moved towards her.

"Jacob, grab her, she has to get control of herself," Jasper said.

Jacob was closer to her, but before he could grab her Tanya took a step closer. That did not make this situation any less frightful. Jasper and I moved in front of her. She was not going to be hurt by anyone as long as I was here.

"Tanya, stop right there," Jasper growled.

Jacob took a step closer to Bella and she pulled him into a hug.

"Ugh, bad enough to smell them here in the open now you'll smell like that for days. This is all your fault anyway. Carlisle lost a son and a daughter because of you," Irina hissed.

"Jazz, relax, it's alright," Alice said, taking his hand.

I know my brother's temper and his over protectiveness can get him in trouble. I wanted to make sure I could control him if I needed so I grabbed his shoulder. Bella stepped in front of me, and took his hand.

"Jacob, what's the meaning of this?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella," he stated flatly.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: *bwahahaha* I know y'all are gonna throw vegtables and fruit at me but... LMAO!!! I am a cliffy hOor!! If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Bad News Travels Fast

**Okay I tried to make this chapter not as over done as the others I just can't not repeat certain aspects. It is my writting style if that bothers you I am sorry but It just how I work. The newer chapters are a bit different and some will only be one POV. Let me know but srsly if you can't handle it I am sorry!! It will be next Saturday before I update again, as I am still working on the other chaps trying to make them a wee bit better....**

**(SEE THE SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT ON THE BOTTOM)**

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Bad New Travels Fast**

**Songs for Chapter 18: Violence Fetish - Disturbed**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I heard him say it, but I was confused. Why were the dogs here for Bella? They knew she was with the family. This was making everyone nervous. I hugged Bella closer to me as her breathing quickened and her heart rate increased.

She turned to face Jacob and the tears started to fall.

"Why?" she whispered.

He turned to her and the look in his eyes said this was not going to be good news. He looked into her eyes and spoke only to her.

"The red-head blood sucker," he growled.

"Victoria," she squeaked.

Bella's knees buckled and I lifted her into my arms. She was crying hysterically and even Jasper was unable to calm her. My dead heart was breaking, again. This poor girl has been through so much and the odds keep stacking against her. She suddenly jerked her head up from my chest and she screamed at Jacob.

"Charlie! What about my father?"

Jacob stepped over to her and took her hand. I know this is normal for them but I had to fight back the growl that was building in my chest. Bella looked up into my eyes and I saw her love for me**.**

"Bells, Charlie and Sue are fine. Sam, Leah and Brody went to keep an eye on them, they'll be fine, I promise," he said.

"Jacob, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, the redhead has been bouncing around for the last two days. I knew you were supposed to be gone but we went to check and make sure. I saw them," he said, pointing to the Denali clan. "They were leaving your house so we followed. I didn't know them or their scent and I got worried they'd put you in danger."

"Thank you, Jacob, my family appreciates that. As I am sure Bella does," Carlisle said.

Esme walked over to us and smiled at the sight of us. Jacob looked over and smiled at Bella. She patted my hand so I sat her down on her feet. She walked over and hugged him.

"How did I get so lucky?" she whispered, as she hugged him.

"Bells, your my best friend, what did you expect me to do? Let you get hurt. Well I guess I can't always keep you from getting hurt. Looks like no one can," he said, picking up her bandaged hand and laughing.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, Jake," she said, playfully slapping at him.

He grabbed her and pulled her back to his chest and she laughed. I loved how their relationship and ours was never frightening for her. She accepted us all just as we were.

Irina and Tanya hissed and, I don't know what has gotten into her, that set Bella off again.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Why?" she whispered.

He turned to her and the look in his eyes matched his emotions. This was not going to be good news. He looked into her eyes and spoke only to her.

"The red-head blood sucker," he growled.

His anger was rising. I pushed calm out to him and he visibly relaxed.

"Victoria," Bella squeaked, as her knees buckled.

Emmett grabbed her and lifted her into his arms. She was crying hysterically. I moved closer to lay my hand on her. I was unable to calm her. It's as if she was blocking it. Her emotions were so out of control... fear, determination, love.

Emmett and the families' emotions were starting to match hers. I was having a hard time controlling them all. Her emotions were so strong they were draining me. She suddenly jerked her head up and she screamed at Jacob.

"Charlie! What about my father?"

"Bells, Charlie and Sue are fine. Sam, Leah and Brody went to keep an eye on them, they'll be fine, I promise," he said.

"Jacob, what happened?" she asked.

"Well, the redhead has been bouncing around for the last two days. I knew you were supposed to be gone but we went to check and make sure. I saw them," he said, pointing to the Denali clan. "They were leaving your house so we followed. I didn't know them or their scent and I got worried they'd put you in danger."

"Thank you, Jacob, my family appreciates that. As I am sure Bella does," Carlisle said.

Esme walked over to us and smiled at the sight of us. Jacob looked over and smiled at Bella. She patted my hand so I sat her down on her feet. She walked over and hugged him.

"How did I get so lucky?" she whispered.

"Bells, your my best friend, what did you expect me to do? Let you get hurt. Well I guess I can't always keep you from getting hurt. Looks like no one can," he said, picking up her bandaged hand and laughing.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, trying not to laugh. "Shut up, Jake," she said, playfully slapping at him.

He grabbed her and pulled her back to his chest and she laughed.

The entire time Carlisle, Jake and Bella talked I could feel confusion and wonder come from someone. Finally my gaze landed on Eleazar, who was starring at Bella, with almost fascination. I couldn't figure out what intrigued him the most, her attitude or the way she didn't back down even when she needed to.

Irina and Tanya hissed at their display. I felt the anger and disgust roll off of them before they spoke it. Then Bella's anger and determination hit me.

"Bella?" I warned as she turned to glare at Tanya and Irina.

She stepped forward and we all froze. The anger rolling off of her was making me shake.

"Why don't you go stalk a deer and leave me the fuck alone!" she yelled.

Tanya charged Bella and before any of us made a move Esme grabbed Tanya's arm and turned her to face her.

"You will not attack my family," she hissed.

Tanya nodded at her and she let her go. Esme walked over to Carlisle and he hugged her. I could feel everyone's shock and amazement. They had never seen Esme act anything other than nice and sweet. She had never raised her voice and to see her react like that was a big deal to them. The dogs were impressed and in awe of her actions.

Carlisle turned to look at Bella, Emmett and Jacob.

"I think it's time to go home, we need to get back to do something and I know Bella has to be getting tired," he said.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Wait! What about the red-head?" Jacob asked.

My heart started to race again. Why does all this shit happen to me and why now? My friends and family are protecting me and for what? I'm not worth all of their pain and suffering. There was so much lost already, my mind just wanted to shut down and escape it all. It wasn't until I felt him pull me into his chest that I realized I had collapsed on the ground.

"Bella, baby, open your eyes. Can you open your eyes? Baby, please," he whispered in my ear.

"Emmett, give her a minute. Her mind is trying to take all this in." I heard Carlisle say.

Then I could hear all the voices around me, they were trying to get my attention but nothing was helping me. I felt a set of lips on mine. I opened my eyes to look into a set of amber eyes that set my body on fire. He smiled at me and I felt a hot hand on mine. I turned to see Jake with a pained look on his face.

Emmett sat me down and I looked around. Jasper walked over to me and took my chin in his hand. He looked pissed. Then Jasper was in front of me.

"Bella, look at me, you are worth it. How many times do we have to tell you that?" Jasper said.

"Bella, baby, we love you." Emmett said, kissing my cheek.

"I know... I just... never mind. Can we go home now, please?" I begged.

"Okay, kids." Esme said, taking my hand. "Go on to the house and we will be about an hour behind you."

"Jasper, please go with Bella and Emmett, just in case," Carlisle said.

Jasper nodded and Alice kissed him on the cheek. Emmett walked over to the tent with me so I could grab my bag. He stepped inside to get it and someone grabbed my arm and spun me around.

I focused on the face and Tanya was glaring at me.

* * *

**THE SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT I MEANTIONED**

**Okay myself, Jaspers Sex Kitten, Cullen818 and JaspersIzzy have decided to contribute to the Support Stacie Author Auction. It is a cause we all support and will be putting ourselves up for auction in the hopes we can help raise money for this awesome cause. Each of us has decided to do something a little different, so below you will find what we individually have to offer for the auction. If you have any questions, please contact us at or by our personal accounts on Fan Fiction or Fan .  
You can visit our blog(s) for more information or go to the website below and also my hompage.**

**http://jasperandemmetthotline(dot)blogspot(dot)com or http://darksper(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**(dot)com/phpBB3/index(dot)php**

* * *

**Chapter Notes: ****I love my friend Jenna who is my beta... this was her note at the end of this chappy I laughed till I cried...**

**((Do you think there is ever a moment where the vampires look at each other and go: You know what, this chick is a lot of fucking trouble. Let's pack our shit at vamp speed and get the hell away from Danger Magnet Swan. Really, I mean I'd have been encouraging her ass to move somewhere Sunny and stay the hell away from my family.))**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	19. Chapter 19: A Christmas Surprise

**WoOt... Thanks guys. The last chappy udate put this fic over the 500 review mark *cries* I am totes excited and again the changes I made made the chaps longer and I hope you enjoy (there is still overlapping of POV's just not as much *shrugs* It is a fact!)**

**This Chapter is dedicated to MommyBrook, she helped me in more than one way, for the angst and happiness to be just right. I love you sis *mwah***

* * *

**Chapter 19 - A Christmas Surprise**

**Songs for Chapter 19: All or Nothing - Theory of a Deadman & Eveything - Michael Buble **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"I can't teach you a lesson now, so remember this. You will get what is coming to you," Tanya hissed.

I wasn't as scared of her as she had hoped. All she did was piss me off. My tempter, instead of getting better, was getting worse and I didn't understand it. It's like my body has a mind of its own and I can't control the rage. I pulled my arm from her hands and glared at her.

Emmett pushed me out of the way as he growled at Tanya. She was swung around and, until I heard the voice, I didn't know by whom. This can't be happening, not again.

"If you touch or threaten my daughter again, it will be the last thing you do," Esme growled.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I cried out as I fell to my knees.

"Bella?" Emmett sounded worried.

"Please, all of this shit is my fault. Please stop fighting...." I mumbled.

He lifted me up and I felt calm wash over me. I looked up into Emmett's worried eyes and kissed him.

"I love you," I whispered.

He laid his forehead on mine and looked deeper into my soul than ever before. My body needed and wanted him at that moment more than ever before. It's like I was trying to bury myself into his soul.

"I love you, too, baby. Never doubt that," he said, kissing me again.

"Okay, come on let's go," Jasper said, grinning.

I knew he could feel my emotions and I just didn't care. I tapped on Emmett's hand so he'd let me down but he just grinned. He leaned over and whispered in my ear low enough I almost missed it.

"I can't have you the way I want you now but I will soon."

His cool breath on my ear made a shiver run down my spine. I smiled and he sat me down. Taking my hand, he led me to the assembled group in front of us. Carlisle, Esme and Alice hugged me. As we were walking out to the path Jake ran up and hugged me.

"We'll meet you at the house. I am not letting you out of my sight until those bitches are gone," he said, nodding to Tanya and Irina, "and the red-head is dead." He sighed and said, "I love you, Bells."

"Ah, Jake, I love you too. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just take care of yourself," I said, holding back my tears.

We walked out to the jeep and, after I was buckled in, we were off. I didn't say anything I just sat there, starring out of the window, trying to figure the events of the day out. This is truly one fucked up situation but I don't see any way around it.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

As I drove I could see the concentration on her face. She looked upset, which we all were, but there was more to it. I could see Jasper wincing so I decided I needed to talk to her.

"Bells, baby, you okay?" I asked.

"Not really. I think the adrenaline wore off and I am one lucky girl. What the hell was I thinking, yelling at a vampire like that? I think I have gone mental or something. I was scared there would be another fight. I can't handle that. No one else will be hurt because of me. No more fighting! I am not worth it no matter what you say," she said in a rush.

"Why does she keep saying she's not worth it? This is ridiculous!" I hissed.

"Emmett, pull over, now," Jasper said, low enough only I'd hear.

I hit the brakes and pulled over. Bella's eyes widened and I turned to face her. I needed her to see me, actually see me, to make her understand that she was worth everything.

"Damn it, Bella! You are worth it! I love you, we all love you. Why can't you see that? We'd fight for you, hell, I'd die for you. I will always protect you, no matter what," I growled.

"Emmett," Jasper hissed from inside the jeep. I knew my anger was raging but I needed her to know I was serious.

"That's my point! I don't want any of you risking yourselves for me. I couldn't take it if you got hurt or any of the others. You are my family and I love you," she yelled as the tears ran down her cheeks.

I ran around and pulled her from the jeep into my arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around me. She was holding me tightly to her and I loved the warm feeling she sent through my body.

"Baby, no one will hurt you and we can take care of ourselves," I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

I stood there just holding her and letting my love for her ease her pain and worry. I gently pushed her back so I could look in her eyes.

"I love you, now, let's get you home so you can go to bed," I said, grinning at her.

Her cheeks turned red and she tightened her legs around me. Oh my naughty girl. I heard Jasper chuckle inside the jeep and pulled Bella from around me and sat her in the seat and buckled her in. A few minutes down the road it had gotten dark and Bella finally relaxed and drifted off to sleep. When we pulled up in front of the house I gently pulled her from the jeep and carried her to bed.

Once I had her in her PJs, I went out and help Jasper unload the jeep. We didn't bring much with us but we had it all put away by the time that the others got back. We got the tree set up and everything unpacked while Alice and Esme started to decorate.

The Denalis decide to come back to the house as they were adjusting to the overload of information Carlisle had given them on what happened last month. They understood what happened but Tanya and Irina still were not happy.

They made sure not to make a lot of noise. Bella had a long and worrisome day and she needed her rest. I went and lay with her until I heard a car pulling into the driveway and smiled. It was an hour before dawn and Jacob showed up with my box. I was so glad to keep this from Alice. She, of course, demanded to know why she couldn't know about a surprise for Bella.

I opened the box and pulled out the mass of black and brown fur. Her big brown eyes looked into mine and she licked my face. I heard Alice giggle and Jasper cringed. I laughed and the puppy barked.

"Shh, little one, you'll wake up Bells," I said rubbing it's little belly.

"Emmett, why did you get Bella a puppy? She already has Jacob...." Alice trailed off in hysterical laughter.

"Alice Cullen, apologize now!" Esme chastised.

"Mrs. Cullen, it's alright. I know Pixie is just joking," Jacob said, laughing.

I looked at Jacob and we all laughed again. I explained to them all that I had to pick the puppy up from the breeder and Jacob kept her until now so Bella wouldn't hear or see her. Jacob went back to patrol and we finished getting ready for Bella to wake up. We had each gotten her a numerous things but I wanted to spread the love out before I could get my thoughts together Alice squealed and clapped her hands.

Jasper raised a brow at her and I chuckled. I turned to my sister and she smiled.

"It will be perfect," Alice chimed and ran off into the kitchen with Esme.

"Emmett, would you mind tell us what Alice is so happy about?" Carlisle asked, smiling at me.

I explained to him and Jasper that I wanted to give Bells her own 12 days of Christmas. The puppy would be my first gift to her. I knew she had always wanted one, so I'd give it to her. I'd do anything for her, always. We each decided on a day and we'd surprise her each day with a gift.

I know there are two things that Bella doesn't like... presents and surprises, but it would be worth her wrath for us to make it known to her just how much we love her.

I walked upstairs, knowing Bella would be waking up any minute now. I sat the puppy back in her box and sat it in the middle of the floor. I place a card on the top and smiled at my sleeping angel. I went back downstairs and waited for her to get up.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I could feel the sun on my face as I stretched and sat up. It took me a minute to get my bearings. The last thing I remembered I was in the jeep with Emmett and Jasper. I looked down and I was in my PJs and Emmett was nowhere around. As my eyes came into better focus I noticed a large box sitting in the middle of the floor. I got up, walked over to the box and pulled the card off the top.

_Bells,_

_Baby, I love you. You are the best gift I have ever been given. I know you have a hard time when I'm off hunting so I thought this would help you not be lonely._

_Please accept this gift with all my love and happiness._

_Love,_

_Em_

I smiled to myself and giggled as I lifted the box top. I looked inside and I, Isabella Marie Swan, squealed like a five year old does at their birthday party. Looking up at me was the cutest ball of fur, a mix of black and brown, with big brown eyes. I carefully picked the puppy up and hugged it. I held it out in front of me to see if it was a boy or girl. I pulled her back into my chest and she licked me.

I giggled again as I kissed her head. I ran into the bathroom and sat her down on a towel. I hurried through my shower and got dressed. She sat there patiently looking at me and would bark at me when I spoke to her. I was ecstatic. I scooped her back up and went down stairs when a familiar and vile voice caught my attention.

"Don't we have enough dogs around here already?" Tanya hissed.

_What the fuck does she want?_

I turned to glare at her as she glared at me. She tried to dazzle me but it wasn't working. The damn fool, she knew nothing about me, apparently. As I stood there my anger grew and the puppy growled at her. Tanya hissed and the puppy growled again. As I turned to walk away from her she reached for me.

Her hand was caught mid-reach and met with a hiss. I turned to see Jasper and Emmett standing behind me. Emmett released her hand and she stormed into Edward's room and slammed the door.

I turned towards the stairs as I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I smirked to myself. Poor Jasper had to keep me, the little human, under control. Emmett walked with me down the steps.

When I got to the bottom he turned and kissed me and winked.

"Go on in the living room, I'll get your coke and pop-tarts," he said, as he turned to go into the kitchen.

I walked into the living room and decided to sit in front of the fireplace. The very plush rug is comfortable and soft. I sat down, cross legged, and sat the puppy into my lap, she quickly curled up and went to sleep.

Emmett came in a few minutes later with my coke and pop-tarts breakfast and sat down beside me. He kissed the top of my head and gently lifted me into his lap. I was turned slightly to the side so I leaned in and kissed him. I felt his tongue dart out across my bottom lip and I granted him entrance.

He tastes so good, like coconut, and I can't get enough of him. I pulled away and felt at a loss. I looked into his amber eyes and whispered, "Thank you, she's perfect." He smiled and crushed his lips to mine again. A few moments passed and a throat cleared....

* * *

**Reminder:**

**Myself, Jaspers Sex Kitten, Cullen818 and JaspersIzzy have decided to contribute to the Support Stacie Author Auction. It is a cause we all support and will be putting ourselves up for auction in the hopes we can help raise money for this awesome cause. Each of us has decided to do something a little different, so below you will find what we individually have to offer for the auction. If you have any questions, please contact us at or by our personal accounts on Fan Fiction or Fan .  
You can visit our blog(s) for more information or go to the website below and also my hompage.**

**http://jasperandemmetthotline(dot)blogspot(dot)com or http://darksper(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**(dot)com/phpBB3/index(dot)php**

* * *

**Chapter Notes: NO CLIFFY!!!!!!! *laughs hysterically* Now y'all won't throw things at me or call me evil *coughs* Lukes Momma, MommyBrook, CatieLardin, Mynxi *cough* Love you girls!!!!**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Disaster Strikes

**Holy Jasper's ya'll this fic is now over 600 reviews. I am so happy I could cry. Thanks to TheUnderStudy and her one day of reading and reviewing kicked me over that mark *hugs* **

**Now onto the story....**

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Disaster Strikes **

**Songs for Chapter 20: Everytime you turn around - Daughtry, The Night - Disturbed & Soulmate - Josh Turner**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"If you two are done..." I turned to glare at him and he stopped and cracked a smile as did I.

I saw the family file in and the rest of the Denali clan came in. Everyone was smiling, for the most part. Irina and Tanya were absent and I was thankful. I saw Alice scrunch her face as her eyes danced. I knew that she had a vision or she had lost it. Which I was hoping meant Jake or the boys were close.

Kate stood behind Alice who was on the couch and frowned. "What is that for?" she asked, pointing to the puppy.

"Kate, it's a puppy, you know, man's best friend or in this case, girl's best friend," Emmett said smirking.

The front door opened and Jake was smiling. "Hey, that job position is filled but she can be second dog," he said, smirking.

I looked at the faces of the family and friends around me and burst out into laughter. The tears started to fall as I gasped for air. I had not laughed that hard in such a long time. It felt great to be able to share it with them all. Jake sat in the chair across from the couch so he was closer to me and Emmett.

Alice cracked a smile and I shook my head, this was going to be good. "Emmett," she whined. "Why a puppy? No, I mean why this puppy?"

He chuckled and said, "She reminds me of Bella."

_What the Fuck?_

I turned and raised and eyebrow at him. He smiled and Alice giggled. _Okay the little shit knows something I don't_. I turned to glare at her but she shook her head at me. Emmett and Jake both started laughing with that comment and I looked from one to the other.

"What I meant," he said, laughing, "Was that when I went into the breeders shop all the other animals acted scared and nervous, it's their natural instincts, but not her. She just kept staring at me with those big brown eyes. I was trying to decide what kind to get."

"What was so hard about that?" Kate asked.

_Now I know she's been around long enough to know there are different breeds and sizes of dogs. Why is she asking such a stupid question?_

"I didn't know if you'd want a big dog or a small dog, when she looked at me and barked. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen. Her little tail was wagging and I just knew she was the one. So see she's just like Bells, when her instincts should tell her to run she moves closer," he said, shaking his head.

"Bella, sweetie, what are you going to name her?" Esme asked me.

"Um, I am not sure, I need to think about it," I said, honestly. I had no idea what to name her.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. There was no drama form Tanya or Irina. Whenever they were inside the house Emmett and Jasper were always with me. I guess they wanted to be sure they or I wouldn't do anything stupid. I mainly sat on the floor between Emmett's knees while he and Jasper played Halo.

They puppy loved everyone, except Tanya and Irina. I always knew when they were close, because she'd growl. It was the funniest thing to see a vampire get so pissed off just because a dog growled at them. Irina hissed at her once and she growled harder.

That night when I was ready to go to bed I took her outside to go potty, then carried her upstairs. I sat her in her little doggie bed by the night table. Emmett came into lay with me. I was almost asleep when she started to whine. I reached down and lifted her onto the bed.

I rolled over and looked at Emmett and he smiled, kissed my forehead and said, "She missed you, I guess."

I closed my eyes and it was morning again. I woke up alone, no puppy, no Emmett just me and a box by the pillow on the bed. I decided to open it after I got showered and dresses. When I came out I sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. There was no note this time so I didn't know who they were from.

I slowly opened the box and gasped. There in front of me was a pair of platinum diamond earrings in the shape of a heart. The tears started down my cheeks before I could stop them. This was too much. I couldn't accept them as I started down the stairs to protest my gift Esme came out of Carlisle office.

"Bella, sweetie what's wrong?" she asked, hugging me.

"Nothing, I just found these on the pillow...." I trailed off.

"Do you like them?" she asked. I nodded my head yes as she wiped away my tears.

"I'm glad. Carlisle and I love you and want you to always know that," she said, hugging me again.

"Bella, she's right, we do love you, and you're our daughter. Don't forget that," Carlisle said, hugging me.

I looked into their faces, so loving and so happy I couldn't break their hearts by not accepting them.

"I love them, they're beautiful. Thank you both," I said, smiling.

I went back into my room an put them on. They were beautiful. I walked back downstairs to look for Emmett and the puppy when Alice up to me and kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For accepting that we love you and for not hurting Esme's feelings," she whispered in my ear.

Damn it, I forgot not to think about it before hand. I laughed internally and went outside to find Emmett and the puppy. I walked put onto the deck and the sight before me was priceless. Emmett and Jasper lay spread out in the yard, on the ground, the puppy on Emmett's chest asleep. The boys were talking so I went inside and got my breakfast.

After I ate I went into Jasper's study to get a book to read. The boys were outside so I figured to get a book and lie in the sun and enjoy the peace and quiet. I was searching the shelves of books when I heard what I thought was the door creek open but I paid it no attention.

I turned to look at the door and it was just as I left it. I found a book that looked interesting. I opened to the front cover. I felt a burst of air and as I turned I was thrown into the shelf. Fire spread across my face and my fear spiked. I knew who it was and knew I was in trouble.

"I told you I'd get you. You are more trouble than your worth, but I will enjoy breaking your pitiful little body. Are you scared little girl?"

"Get your fucking hands off of her. Now!" I couldn't see him but I knew it was Emmett.

I was released and I heard a loud crash and a roar. Then I heard glass breaking. It sounded like boulders being smashed together and then it was dark.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I let Bella sleep while I took the puppy, who she still had not named, to the yard. Jasper came out and sat with me. We moved to the grassy area in front of Esme's garden and laid there talking and looking into the clouds. Puppy no name made herself comfortable on my chest and went to sleep. It was strange, but I could see why humans had pets. They brought you a sense of calm and peace.

I heard Bella get up and shower. I heard her open the box that Esme had left for her and gasp. I knew Esme had them made for her and hoped she'd not throw a fit over them. Thanks to my hearing I heard every heart beat as she made her way down stairs. Esme spoke to her and I was praying Bella would not break our mother's heart.

"Bella, sweetie what's wrong?" Esme asked.

"Nothing, I just found these on the pillow...." she trailed off.

"Do you like them?" Esme asked. "I'm glad. Carlisle and I love you and want you to always know that," she said.

"Bella, she's right, we do love you, and you're our daughter. Don't forget that," Carlisle said.

"I love them, they're beautiful. Thank you both," Bella said.

I heard Bella go back in the room then she made her way back down to living room. Alice greeted her and they talked.

"What was that for?" Bella asked, sounding confused.

"For accepting that we love you and for not hurting Esme's feelings," Alice whispered.

I laughed at my pixie of a sister. She always knows everything. Jasper was beside me smiling. Yeah, he knows his wife. I heard Bella's light footsteps on the kitchen floor and then the back deck. She didn't say anything to us and went back inside.

I heard her in the kitchen getting something to eat when Esme and Carlisle came out back with the Denalis. They looked at me and Jasper and smiled.

"You boys want to go hunting with us?" Esme asked.

"Not me, I am good. I went with Jasper last night," I said. "And, I don't want to leave Bells alone."

"I'm good too. We'll go tomorrow," Jasper drawled.

"Well, we will be back in a couple of hours. We have our cells if you need anything," Carlisle said.

It was peaceful once they were gone. I didn't have to worry once I could only hear Bells in the house. Having Tanya around all the time made me nervous, which made Jasper and Alice nervous. We were making each other nervous and one of us was always with her. Why tempt fate, right.

I heard Bella finish in the kitchen and go upstairs. I heard the door to Jasper's study open. She spends more time in there than he does, I think. I chuckled to myself. Jasper rolled over and raised a brow at me.

"Dude, Bells is in the study, again," I said, chuckling as he joined in.

A minute later I heard the door to Jasper's study open. I sat up, I could still hear Bella in the study but who opened the door. Then I heard a loud thud. Jasper was up in a flash. I followed him into the house, leaving the puppy on the porch on the way in.

"I told you I'd get you. You are more trouble than your worth, but I will enjoy breaking your pitiful little body. Are you scared little girl?" Tanya spat.

I threw the door open the rest of the way. I saw red. Tanya had Bella smashed into the bookcase. Jasper growled as I did at the sight. There was blood coming from a cut above on her head and her little body was shaking. I knew our emotions were getting to Jasper but I had to get her away from my Bella.

"Get your fucking hands off of her. Now!" I growled.

Tanya lifted her up and I slammed into her with a loud snarling growl escaping. I threw her through the picture window and into the yard. She jumped up and hissed I jumped out of the window as she charged me. Our bodies colliding a second time. It sounded like boulders being smashed together.

I heard Jasper call Carlisle, apparently they were already on the way back, thanks to Alice. I guess Tanya thought about it just a little too long. I had the bitch pinned to the ground and she was fighting me. I wanted to rip her head off. She hurt the woman I loved, after I promised her she'd be safe.

I heard the family as they came across the river. Kate, Carmen and Eleazar were at my side in a matter of seconds. I was pulled off of her with a struggle by Jasper. He hissed at her as she jumped up and tried to lunge. Kate grabbed her and used her gift on her. Tanya fell to her knees screaming in pain.

* * *

**O.O Look what I did! O.O**

**I have entered "The Kinky Bitches Uniformed Hotties One Shot Challenge**

**I entered a Jasper/Bella.... got to my homepage and check it out if you haven't already. Please review, this was different thatn anything I have writen and I would love to know what you thought of it. Voting begins soon so link is posted on my homepage.**

**I will say this.... **

**Jasper + A Civil War Uniform + A Sword = *ded* Barbie (and I wrote it)**

* * *

**JasperandEmmettHotline Blog is now on Twitter.... TeamEmmsperBlog**

**Darkest Temptations Blog is now on Twitter....DarkestFicsBlog**

* * *

**Reminder:**

**Myself, Jaspers Sex Kitten, Cullen818 and JaspersIzzy have decided to contribute to the Support Stacie Author Auction. It is a cause we all support and will be putting ourselves up for auction in the hopes we can help raise money for this awesome cause. Each of us has decided to do something a little different, so below you will find what we individually have to offer for the auction. If you have any questions, please contact us at or by our personal accounts on Fan Fiction or Fan .  
You can visit our blog(s) for more information or go to the website below and also my hompage.**

**http://jasperandemmetthotline(dot)blogspot(dot)com or http://darksper(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**(dot)com/phpBB3/index(dot)php**

* * *

**Chapter Notes: LMAO!! No Cliffy.... Lukes Momma, Mynxi, Mommybrook and CatieLardin I love you all so sorry you do not get to throw vegtables or calling me evil... Bwahahah **

**The next chapter is almost ready!!! **

**Sorry for all the damn announcements but I have bben busy :-)**

**So....If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Continuous Love

**Chapter 21 - Continuous Love**

**Songs for Chapter 21: Firecracker - Josh Turner, ****No Boundaries - Adam Lambert** ** & Even the Nights are Better - Air Supply**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"Tanya, I'm sorry but you have to stop this. It is not Bella's fault," Kate said.

"Tanya, I must insist that you leave at once. If you do not, I may not stop him from ripping your head off next time," Jasper hissed.

Esme came out of the house, looking distraught and pissed.

"I am only going to say this once! You. Are. No. Longer. Welcome. In. This. House! Don't come back. You have ruined a long friendship over your own stupidity. It is not Bella's fault Edward and Rose went crazy and tried to kill her. I didn't allow it then and I want allow it now! If you come back I will rip you to pieces, do I make myself clear?" Esme hissed, at Tanya.

I had never seen Esme so pissed. I had never heard her even raise her voice until a few months ago. She was fine until you messed with her children. Tanya stood there with hurt in her eyes as she looked to her family for support. They turned from her. She started to sob and ran off into the tree line and across the river. Jasper released me and I ran inside to check on Bella. Stopping long enough to kiss my mothers cheek.

"Carlisle, is she okay?" I asked, running through the bedroom door.

"Yes, son, she will be fine. Only a few small bruises and a small cut above her right eye. I gave her a shot for the pain, so she will sleep for a while," he said.

I knelt down beside her and kissed her cheek. Pain meds always made her sleep, but at least she'd not be in pain. There was a knock on the door and Alice came in holding the puppy. I laid her next to Bella and she licked her cheek.

I smiled. How something so small could make you feel good, I would never understand. I got up and made my way around the bed and slipped in behind Bella, wrapping her in my arms. I laid there with her until she started to stir the next morning.

* * *

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I was in my bed with the puppy laying against my chest. She rolled over and licked my cheek. I tried to sit up and the room started to spin.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Everyone went hunting after Alice saw you and you went and got your breakfast," he sighed. "Jasper and I wanted to give you some space so we went outside and talked. When you came out there was no one left in the house... or so we thought. I didn't know Tanya would come back like that. We failed at protecting you. Bella, I'm sorry, I told you no one would hurt you, but look what happened...."

"Emmett, was there a fight?" I asked, almost scared to know the answer.

"Bella, there was a fight, no one got hurt, except you. Tanya is gone. Esme told her she is never to come back here. She will not be back here unless she want to die. This will not happen again, I promise you," he said.

I turned on my side so I could see his face. He looked as if he wanted to cry. I felt bad for him and he felt bad for me. There was a light knock at the door and Esme poked her head in.

"Bella, can I take the puppy outside? She's been up here for a while and I don't want any accidents to happen," she said, smiling at me.

I laughed at her, the look on her face when she thought of the puppy having an accident was priceless. I reached out and lifted her up. Esme carried her out the door and it was quiet all around me. I turned fully towards Emmett. I was a little sore but not anything bad.

I leaned in and kissed Emmett. He hugged me close to his body and as I focused on the events of earlier, the horror of what might have happened hit me. I pushed back from him and he looked into my eyes. I felt every ounce of love I had for him pour out of me. I loved him and if I ever lost him I don't think I would survive.

I wrapped his tee-shirt in my hands and pulled him closer to me. I kissed him with a renewed passion. His hands ghosted over my arms and down my back. I pushed him back on the bed and slipped my leg over him. I was going to show him just how much I loved him.

I pushed his shirt up to glide my hands over his abs. The perfection of his body sent a jolt of electricity through my body and straight to my hot center. I pushed my hips down and rubbed my center across his growing erection as I kissed a trail up his abdomen and chest. He pulled his shirt over his head and I pulled mine off. I gently licked his nipples and he groaned.

"Emmett, I love you," I said, as my eyes gazed into his.

He sat up and pulled me closer. The closeness of his body to mine set me on fire. I sat up on my knees, unzipped his jeans and gently pulled them off. I moved my body down his and kissed down to his ankles. I loved the taste of his body. Coconut and all mine.

I slid my hands back up his legs and stopped at his knees. I saw the tent that had formed in front of me and my mouth watered. I wanted to lick every part of his body and savor every minute I had with him. I sat up and pointed to his boxers. With authority in my voice I looked at him and said, "Off."

"Bella, I love when you are commanding," he said with a smirk.

With a quick flick of his wrist they were flying across the room. God, I loved it when he did that. I moved back to his hips and leaned down. Without my hands, I licked up the underside of his cock. He groaned as I licked across the top of the tip. I slowly placed the tip in my mouth and gently sucked as I swallowed him. His hips made a slight shift but he was playing nicely and I would reward him for that.

I plunged him down until he hit the back of my throat. I was glad at that moment that I have never had a bad gag reflex. I swallowed hard, extracting a hiss from him. I smirked and added my hand to the base of his cock. I stroked him up and down as I licked circles around his cock, whipping away the pre-cum that had started to form.

I quickened my pace and he was groaning as I moaned. He was setting my body on fire.

"God, Bella, I... baby, I'm... gonna cum...." he roared as he spilled his juices into me. I sucked and licked him clean. Making sure he was very satisfied. I raised myself up and kissed him. He groaned as I ran my tongue across his, both fighting for dominance.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I flipped her over, looking into those brown orbs, and smiled at her. She was beautiful, smart and just fucking sexy as hell. The little bit of color that is on her body is the most beautiful sight. I am going to make her know just how much I love her.

"My, sweet sweet Bella. I love you," I said

I leaned down and kissed her. It was not a hurried kiss it was full of love and desire. She pushed her hips up into my growing erection. The heat from her core brought my body to life.

"You are going to pay for that," I said, grinning.

"If you think that is necessary, Mr. Cullen, bring it on," she said, licking over my lips.

I growled as I leaned in and kissed her again. She had no idea how much I loved when she talked like that. Her clothes were still on so I took her pants and ripped them from her body. She let out a squeal with the sudden act. That was the hottest sound she ever made.

It added to my desire and wanted to be inside her. I kissed a trail of open mouth kissed down to her over heated core. I spread her legs and pushed my way into her center.

The whimpering sounds she was giving me in return were lovely. I slowly licked over her folds and had her slide onto the floor. Her arms went out to hold her up. I grabbed her around the waist as I stuck my tongue in as far and as hard as I could. I pressed her bundle of nerves with my nose as I made my way up and down her folds.

Her body started to shake as her orgasm hit. She screamed out my name as I continued to suck and lick all the sweet juices from her. Her breathing finally started to return to normal and I pulled her back onto the bed. She kissed me again and I laid there with her until she was breathing normally and her heart rate had slowed.

She rolled over and kissed me, hard. I felt her heat against my leg and I had to have her. I laid her back down on the bed as I positioned myself between her legs. I was lost at her beauty when she started pushing her hips up to me.

"Emmett, please. I need you...."

Holy hell, I loved it when she begged. I slowly slid my cock into her. She was so wet and ready for me. I pushed in and let her adjust and dove in further. She was still so tight. I loved the feel of her around me. After a few hard thrusts she was screaming my name and her muscled tightened around me, sending me over the edge. I collapsed beside her and we lay there just holding each other.

Bella fell asleep after the four hours we just spent together. I went to take a quick shower and went downstairs. Jasper and Alice were wearing identical smirks and I sighed.

"Ah, hell shut it, you two," I said, smirking back at them.

"Jasper, you up for a quick hunt?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go," he said, heading out the door.

"Alice, will you keep and eye on her, for me?"

"Sure, go. We'll be fine," she said, With that, I was out the door.

I took down four deer, as did Jasper. The last few days had been long and grueling but we survived them and so did Bells. We buried our remains and headed back to the house.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When my eyes opened, I was alone in bed and I couldn't keep the smile from my face. Emmett really loved me as much as I loved him. I decided to get up and take a shower before I headed downstairs. When I came out of the bathroom, I was shocked to see Alice sitting on the bed, smiling at me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I just have a present for you. Today is my day," she said, bouncing in anticipation.

_Dear God, please don't let this be something embarrassing... I beg you_. I chanted to myself as I made it to my way to the bed. She lifted a small box up to me and I took a deep breath.

"Hurry up and open it silly," she said, giggling.

I knew then if she was in that much of a hurry, I was so in trouble. I gently lifted the lid and my jaw bit the floor, my face burned with a blush and I think my heart stopped.

"Bella, close your mouth," Alice said laughing at me.

"What... Alice, I.... "

I was so transfixed on the black lace teddy that I couldn't speak. It was beautiful but so damn naughty. I was just speechless. Did she actually want me to wear it. It would cover nothing. It reminded me of the ones a few months ago. I had a shiver run up my spine at that thought.

"Alice Cullen, I told you before, I can't wear something like this. I might as well go naked," I said smiling still.

"Bella," she said, taking my hand. "Listen to me when I tell you, Emmett will love you in that. It is just a little something special. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. I just know that sometimes you need a little something 'special' to spice it up."

"Alice, I love you, you know that right? I will keep it for a special occasion and I will enjoy it as I'm sure Emmett will too," I said, giggling.

I put the box away in my closet and followed Alice downstairs. She was talking about a shopping trip and I was praying it not be one I'd have to attend. I love Alice, really but not the shopping.

_________________________________________________________________________________________**Chapter Notes: *Gasp* No Cliffie... really that is amazing... I must be sick *dies laughing* **

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Family Meeting

**Hello, and welcome to my crazy life. LOL **

**Ok, first off, I know I am behind but I have been a busy Kitten. **

**There is a link on the bottom to a new fic posted under my collab name, Twisted Minds Think Alike... It is for the Best Dominance Ever Contest, hosted by the Naughty Girls. Please read it and let us know what you think. **

**Thansk to NCChris for being my beta and sorter of all thing fuckery for this and then next chapter. she is awesomesauce.**

**Chapter 22 - Family Meeting**

**Songs for Chapter 22: All we'd ever Need - Lady Antebellum**

**Emmett's POV**

Bella and Alice came down stairs and I could not get over the fact that Bella loved me. I knew I was never what she expected but she loved me none the less. She leaned into the fridge to grab something and I pressed my hands to her ass. It was such a good feeling, being able to touch her, love her and be happy. I was standing there grinning as she turned to stare at me, wearing a matching grin. She stretched up to kiss me as I wrapped my arms around her, lifting her up.

A throat cleared behind us and Bella giggled. Carlisle and Eleazer were standing there wearing matching smiles. I set her down on her feet and she took my hand.

"We need to have a family meeting. Can you two meet us in the living room, please?" Carlisle asked.

I heard Esme gasp and flutter about on the porch... "What are you doing?" she whispered. As I stared at the porch, Carlisle and Eleazer's heads whipped around in her direction.

"Oh, dear Lord. Look what you did. That's a no no, bad puppy," Esme said, for Bella's benefit.

Bella, Carlisle and I were chuckling as Esme stood, hands on her hips, scolding the puppy who was sitting in a pile of flowers on the porch. She knocked it over and made herself comfortable. She looked up and barked. Bella picked her up and giggled again.

"Go easy, she's just a puppy," I whispered.

"You better stay out of Esme's flowers. That will get you in trouble, you little rebel," Bella said, and she licked her face.

"That's it," she said, turning around to face me. "Her name is Rebel. It just fits and Esme, I'm sorry. I will help you clean this mess up," she said, tyring not to giggle.

"Don't worry dear, it's fine. I couldn't be made at her. She gave me the same look Emmett gives me when he gets in trouble, it was too adorable," she said, laughing.

I laughed as I stepped over to Bella. She was beaming and I was happy for her. "Bella, that's a perfect name for her," I said. Honestly they were both rebels... and both with no sense of self preservation.

We made our way back inside and Bell, followed by Rebel went and sat on the carpet in front of the fire place. As I guessed all eyes were on her and I knew she was nervous. I could see it in Jasper's face.

"What?" she asked, shrugging.

"Bella," Eleazer said. "It seems you may... well, honey...." He trailed off, shaking his head.

"Just spit it out," she said, jumping up. "Please," she whispered.

"Oh, enough of this shit. Bella look at me," Jasper said. Bella looked up as he moved towards her. "Eleazer thinks you have a special gift."

The look of shock and fear registered on her face. Bella just stood there... looking completely out of it. I was beginning to feel anxious when Rebel looked up at Bella and licked her face. Bella looked around the room, as we watched her. She sat the puppy down and went out the front door. I started after her but Kate stopped me.

"Wait, let me talk to her," she said going out the door.

I listened nervously as Kate slowly approached Bella.

**Bella's POV**

I had just walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a drink when I felt a pair of hands grip my ass. Pulling out the bottle of water, I turned to face my 'stalker'. Emmett was standing there grinning at me and I smiled. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him as his arms came around me and lifted me up. Looking into his warm amber eyes, I was lost.

A throat cleared behind us and I giggled. Carlisle and Eleazer were standing there wearing matching smiles. Emmett put me down and I took his hand.

"We need to have a family meeting. Can you two meet us in the living room, please?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone's head turned to the back porch when we heard Esme.

"Oh, dear Lord. Look what you did. That's a no no, bad puppy."

When we got to the back door, I could not control my giggles. Carlisle and Emmett were chuckling and Esme looked like she wanted to laugh herself. There Esme stood, hands on her hips, scolding the puppy who was sitting in a pile of flowers on the porch. She apparently had knocked it over and made herself comfortable. She looked up at the crowd and barked. I scooped her up and giggled again.

"You better stay out of Esme's flowers. That will get you in trouble, you little rebel," I said, to her and she licked my face.

"That's it," I said, spinning around to face them. "Her name is Rebel. It just fits and Esme, I'm sorry. I will help you clean this mess up," I said, trying to hold back more giggles.

"Don't worry dear, it'sit's fine. I couldn't be made at her. She gave me the same look Emmett gives me when he gets in trouble, it was too adorable," she said, laughing.

Emmett's booming laughter made me laugh harder. He stepped over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, that's a perfect name for her," he said.

We went back inside the house for our family meeting. It did make me a little nervous but everyone looked happy so that I calmed myself and went on in to see what was going on. There were too many of us to use the dining room as usual so I made my way into the living room, settling onto my favorite spot on the plush rug in front of the fireplace. Rebel followed us in and fell into my lap. She would need a bath after our talk since she was covered in dirt. I was beginning to get nervous as everyone filtered in and sat down. All eyes turned to me and it felt as if my heart was going to explode.

"What?" I asked, shrugging, trying to act unfazed.

"Bella," Eleazer said, perched on the couch by Carmen. "It seems you may... well honey...." He trailed off, shaking his head.

"Just spit it out," I said, standing up. I was instantly nervous. Vampires don't stutter or fail at words. Something was wrong. Emmett pulled me to his chest and as my back pressed against him, I started to shake. What in the hell is he trying to say?

"Please," I whispered.

"Oh, enough of this shit. Bella look at me," Jasper said. I looked up as he moved closer to me. "Eleazer thinks you have a special gift."

What? I opened my mouth to speak a few times, but nothing would come out. What in the hell was I going to say? Me... Special gift. Yeah, that would not be me. It's It was like I was in my own world. I heard his voice but nothing was clear. Special gift. It felt like my world was crashing in around me. I was brought out of my fog by Rebel licking my face. I looked around the room; again all eyes were on me. I hated that.

I sat the puppy on the floor and headed for the front door. I needed air. I didn't think I wanted to hear what they were going to tell me. I was tired of bad news, shitty answers to questions and I was just tired of it all. As I went out the door, I made my way to the steps. I sat and stared out into the tree line. I don't know how much time passed before Kate came out and sat beside me.

"Bella, honey, can we talk for a minute?" she asked, sweetly.

I turned to face her and nodded. "Alright," she said, sighing. "First off this is not bad news, it's just, well, it will be a shock... okay?" Again I said nothing I just nodded.

"Do you know anything about Eleazer and his gifts?" she asked.

"No," I whispered.

"Well, Eleazar can feel out a person, whether they be human or vampire. He is able to read them and, if they have a gift, he will find it,"she said, staring at me.

"What do you mean by gift?" I asked, curiously.

She sighed and took my hand. Alice came out on the porch and smiled as Emmett grabbed me and cradled me against his chest. That was odd timing, what in the hell am I missing? I looked into his amber eyes and he smiled.

"Bella," Kate said. I turned to her and, as I did, Alice gasped. Jasper had her in his arms, instantly. She looked at me and smiled and shook her head.

"She will accept it, so just tell her, please," Alice said, looking at Carlisle and Eleazer.

"Bella, you are a shield. I am not sure the extent of your power, as you are human. I know this... Edward could not read your thoughts, I can't read you, and Kate's power does not affect you. This is the work of a shield, a very powerful one too, might I add," Eleazar said.

I let it sink in for a minute. Could he be right? Is that possible? What would that mean... if I was a vampire, would it mean something? Could I still become a vampire? I know Emmett loves me but did they still want me to be with them forever? I was pulled from my musing when a set of cold stone lips met mine. I blinked and smiled.

"Sorry," I said, looking around.

Emmett set me down on my feet and I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing the side of my face into his chest as I smiled. Then it hit me....

"What power do you have?" I said, turning to Kate.

She smiled and I heard a few chuckles come from behind me. "What?" I said, getting aggravated.

"Bella, I can touch someone and send an electrical charge through them. It's similar to Jane's ability, I am just not as sadistic about using it as she is," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, it hurts like hell," Emmett said, kissing the top of my head. I laughed at the possibility of it. I can could see Emmett challenging her to a wrestling match and her shocking the shit out of him, literally.

"So, what does that mean... for me, I mean?" I asked, nervously. "Wait, that's why you took my hand, wasn't it?" I asked as my anger flared. What if they'd been wrong... her touch would have fried me.

I took a step forward and she took a step back. "Bella, I would not have hurt you," Kate said, backing up a bit more.

_________________________________________________________________________________________**Chapter Notes: If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**

**Okay her it the link to the site page for our Domme Femmeslash**

**.net/~twistedmindsthinkalike**

**ENJOY!!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23: Unexpected Gifts

**Special Announcement after Chapter End Notes..... you will want to see it :)**

**Chapter 23 - Unexpected Gifts**

**Songs for Chapter 23: I belong To You - Muse (New Moon Remix), Riot - Three**

**Kate's POV**

Bella is not scared of us but has a very short fuse. I didn't want to upset her but she needed to know what we were talking about. I knew if I could get close enough to her to touch her, that she'd be able to understand. My gift had yet to find a vampire that it did not work on. I had never had reason to try it on a human... until now.

"Bella, honey can we talk for a minute?" I asked, cautiously.

She nodded and I was actually nervous. How would she react? "Alright," I sighed. "First off this is not bad news, it's just , well it will be a shock... okay?"

Again, she nodded.

"Do you know anything about Eleazar and his gifts?" I huffed.

"No," she whispered.

"Well, Eleazar can feel out a person, whether they be human or vampire. He is able to read them and if they have a gift he will find it, " I said as I watched for a reaction.

"What do you mean by gift?" she asked.

_Okay, Kate, it's now or never_. I sighed as took her hand. I let all my power flow into her hands and nothing. She didn't move, jump run, grunt... nothing. It didn't work on her. Eleazar was right.... I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard the others talking.

"It didn't work," I said only to them.

Alice came out on the porch smiling. Emmett came out after her and grabbed Bella, pulling her to his chest.

"Bella," I started but stopped as I heard Alice gasped. Jasper had her in his arms, instantly.

"She will accept it so just tell her, please," Alice said, looking at Carlisle and Eleazar.

"Bella, you are a shield. I am not sure the extent of your power, as you are human. I know this... Edward could not read your thoughts, I can't read you, and Kate's power does not effect you. This is the work of a shield, a very powerful one too, might I add," Eleazar said.

Bella stood there with a look of complete confusion.

"Sorry," she said.

Emmett released her and hugged her then it seemed to sink in as to what Eleazar had said. She whipped around, staring me in the eyes, not something a human would ever do.

"What power do you have?" she asked.

I couldn't help but smile as the group behind her started chuckling. They were not anticipating any trouble at least.

"What?" she said, in an aggravated tone.

"Bella, I can touch someone and send an electrical charge through them. It's similar to Jane's ability, I am just not sadistic about using it as she is," I said.

"Yeah, it hurts like hell," Emmett said, kissing the top of her head. Bella laughed then started rambling as her anger grew.

"So, what does that mean... for me, I mean?" she asked. "Wait, that's why you took my hand, wasn't it?"

She took a step forward and I took a step back. "Bella, I would not have hurt you," I said, taking another step backwards. The last time she got mad she punched one of us. I really didn't want to be the cause of her being in a cast again.

"You mean... you tried... to use your... power on... me," she yelled as Emmett restrained her. Jasper walked over to her and grabbed her arms as she fought to get loose.

"Stop it! Calm down!" he growled.

Her eyes snapped shut and she took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry, Kate... I just... I'm sorry," she whispered.

I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. I hated what she was going through but I needed to help her stay safe, we all did. She was in danger and she'd still yet to learn of her other power. This day was going to be a long one.

"Let's go back inside," Carlisle said.

I released Bella and she took Em's hand. He smiled at me and I was hoping the next bit of news was not going to freak them out. Eleazar had only told, me, Carmen, and Carlisle of his suspicions. I hoped this was not going to bring us into a new mess of trouble. I sat nervously as I watched Emmett sit down on the floor, pulling Bella into his lap.

**Bella's POV**

I was letting my emotions get the best of me. She really had all intentions of using her gift on me. _What in the hell was she thinking?_

"You mean... you tried... to use your... power on... me," I yelled.

Emmett wrapped his arms around me tightly, holding me back. I was lost in my anger until I felt calm wash over me. Jasper grabbed my arms as I tried to get away from Emmett. I just wanted to hit someone or something. I'm tired of people trying things out on me. I'm not a fucking lab rat.

"Stop it! Calm down!" Jasper growled as I felt calm again wash over me.

I closed my eyes as I started to feel myself relax and took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry, Kate... I just... I'm sorry," I whispered.

I wasn't sure if it was true but I was acting like a crazy person and I knew they were all. Kate pulled me into her arms and I hated how I had acted. _Bella, she is only trying to help and you're acting like a spoiled...._

"Let's go back inside," Carlisle said, cutting off my thoughts.

Kate let me go and I grabbed Emmett's hand. He smiled as we walked inside the house. I was starting to feel my nerves get the best of me again, then I was calm. Thank God for Jasper or I'd definitely be in the nut house. As we made our way in the living room, Emmett sat down on the floor, pulling me into his lap. _This must be bad_, I thought as he wrapped his arms around me. Everyone's faces, for once were giving more away than I liked.

I never was comfortable being the center of attention and in a room full of vampires, it was worse. The building feeling and fear of the upcoming conversation was stating to ware on my nerves. I felt my heart beat quicken and felt a push of something inside me and I gasped.

Emmett quickly turned me to face him as he spoke. "Bella?"

There was a tearing pain in my head then it was gone. The room looked fuzzy and I felt a presence of danger, I hadn't felt before coming towards the house. "Outside," was all I could whisper as the pain shot through me again and I screamed. It felt like my body was on fire and then it was gone.

The cold hands on my face alerted me that there was someone holding me but I was having trouble focusing. Then the voices started and my eyes opened. I saw a very worried Emmett and Carlisle.

"Bella, are you okay? Can you hear me?" I heard them talking to me as I blinked.

"Wh... what...."

"Bella, baby, can you hear me?" Emmett's worried voice was all that caught my attention.

I looked up into his amber eyes and took a deep breath as I tried to sit up. Emmett pulled me into his lap and hugged me tight, kissing my forehead.

"Please, tell me what happened," I asked as I looked around the room. The look of sheer panic on their faces was making me panic.

I turned to look at her as Rebel jumped into my lap and started to lick my face. I giggled and felt a calm wash over me. I looked to Jasper and he nodded.

"Bella, what in the hell was that?" I heard Alice say from beside me.

"I... it.. fuck I don't know."

"Bella?" Emmett's voice sounded worried.

"That was the most intense, gut wrenching pain I have ever...." My sentence cut off by Alice gasping and Jasper holding here.

"They are coming, now. There are..." Alice stopped and shook her head, looking me in the eyes. "Two," she whispered. "They want to see Bella, they..." she stopped and watched me as I got a glimpse of what was to come.

"Alice?" she looked at me with a small smile. "No way... that wasn't...." I shook my head trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Bella, what you think just happened did. That is what we were going to talk to you about. It seems dear, that you have a very unique and special gift," Eleazar said, kneeling beside me.

"Me? Special, you mean like crazy special, or special special? I don't get it...." I trailed off thinking abut what I had just seen.

"Who are they?" I whispered. It was like I knew them but I couldn't put my finger on it. _Where had I seen them before? What did they want, and from me?_ Human here....

My mind wondered and spaced and then I remembered a day I had in Port Angeles....

"Bella? What is it?" Jasper asked taking my arm and turning me to face him. A look of curiosity on his face. _Damn empaths._

"Well... you all were on a hunting trip so I went out. Alone." That statement got a few funny looks..._ mistake one genius_. I smiled, taking a deep breath and started again. "It was wet and rainy, so needless to say I was my usual clumsy self. I was walking into the book store on main street, I tripped over the rug and fell into someone. Edward always told me when I went in there to look where I was stepping, since every time he went with me I tripped... the stupid fucker, for once was right," I said looking at Esme who gave me a small smile.

"Sorry," I whispered. Before I could say anything else it hit me. The two I just saw were from the store. "I remember... shit... no... how....." I shook my head trying to clear it. They are not vampires, they cant be. _Could I actually tell._ I had been around them long enough... am observant. _Could I have missed it?_

I could see them slipping in the back door when no one was home, except me and Rebel. They'd grab me and run me somewhere. I couldn't see when or where, but it was soon. The only thing to judge time on was Rebel. She was a lot bigger than she is now. _Why would I be left alone?_ This was strange. How did I know what was going on....

"Isabella Marie Swan," a deep voice said and I snapped my eyes to Emmett's. His face was wrinkled in confusion as the room started spinning. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me before my face met the floor.

"Whoa, what was that?" I said ginning. "It felt like I was high for a second."

The room erupted in laughter and as I settled on my feet I heard a growl come from Emmett's chest. _Now what?_

_________________________________________________________________________________________**Chapter Notes: I know a cliffie after I took frigging forever to post. Sorry, please forgive me. I promise to do better but there is a lot of RL stuff going on and I only have so many hours in a day....**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**

**Contest **

_**Temptation of the Naughty Muses**_

What is that, you're wondering? It's a collaboration of three blogs (The Twilight Muses, Darkest Temptations and Jasper's Naughty Girls). What are they collaborating on? A contest of epically Dark proportions.

Darkella's Naughtiest Temptation Contest

Think of the possibilities of a wickedly dark Bella. She can finally turn the tables on all of those dark, dominant men who have done every possible thing imaginable to her in the world of Fan Fiction.

You can find more information about us and the contest on our shared blog.

WHAT ARE WE LOOKING FOR:

Ever wondered what temptations dark characters crave? What about dark Bella, or Darkella as we call her? Is there anything that can tempt a dark Bella? Human or Vamp? She is one bad ass bitch, so what temptations out there lie that can bring her to her.. ahem... knees? Is her biggest temptation blood as a thirsty vampire or is it something darker? Lust, drugs, murder? In your Bella's dark world, what would be her darkest, naughtiest temptation? We want you to write about it. The darker, the better. So bring on the deepest, darkest fantasies and tell us what tempts your Darkella.

FOR RULES/REGULGATIONS go to:

.net/~darkellacontest

Make sure to follow the contest page for all entries.

If you have any questions, comments, concerns, squees then feel free to contact us.

Directly through the contest page: .net/~darkellacontest

By Email:

Or one of the individual blogs directly: ... ...

We hope you are as excited about this as we are. We can't wait to see what your Darkella's darkest, naughtiest temptation is. So now that you know what this is all about, run along and get your stories ready. We anxiously await to see what your dark little minds come up with.


	24. Chapter 24: Volturi vs The Cullens

**I know the last chapter was confusing and I apologize for that. There was a reason I can't give out all the secrets at once... understand now? *laughs* **

**Now, read on and hopefully this chapter will fill in the blanks or clear up the confusion, or make more. :-)**

**Special thanks to my friend CatieLardin for being my beta, again. She rocks my socks off.**

**Chapter 24 - Volturi vs The Cullen's**

**Songs for Chapter 24: Down Poisson & Life of My Own - 3 Doors Down, Be Like That - Seether, All Nightmare Long - Metallica, Bodies - Drowning Pool **

**Bella's POV**

I looked up at Emmett scared of what I might see. He had a strange look on his face, as he growled, holding me. Jasper growled and that is when I heard it. It was faint but it was there. Voices, tiny voices. I shook my head trying to make it all make sense. _Who's voice was I hearing and why now? _Maybe I am losing it. _Get a grip Swan. _I took a deep breath and tried to relax. The voices got clearer as they got closer to the house. My head snapped in the direction of the door as Emmett stepped in front of me. _What the hell?_ I ducked under his arm to see Eleazar and Carlisle heading to the front door, grimaces on their faces.

"This can't be good. Why are the Volturi guards here? What the hell is so special about me? Really? Do they think I'm gifted? What the hell are they talking about?," I ranted to myself. I thought I was silently ranting but I was pulled from that thought when Emmett cupped my face with a pained look on his face.

"What?" I asked, scrunching my brows. _What that hell is up with them today? _He just stood there, holding my face, making me nervous and that is when I heard them, again.

"Carlisle, Master Aro sent us here for her. She has developed a certain skill that he finds interesting. He would like her to come back with us," the male voice said. Felix, his voice was just as I remember. I visibly shivered as they talked to Carlisle.

"Bella?" Alice screamed.

My head snapped to Alice. "What?" I hissed, my anger for soared and I had no clue what was happening to my body. It's like I wasn't me. I walked over to Alice and took her hand as Jasper held her. Looking into her eyes, I saw fear. "Alice? What is it?" I asked, scared to know but feeling the need to know.

"Bella, you-" she stopped and started again. "You disappeared and then you were not you. I can't explain it. Its like you were there talking to them, then you were gone, then you were just-" she trailed off yet again as she looked into the future. Her eyes fluttered to me and she smiled. "It seems to be okay now," she said shaking her head.

Emmett, pulled me to his chest and looked down into my eyes. "How did you hear what they were saying? They are at the edge of the tree line?" He scrunched his brows as he watched me. Concern and fear were written on his face. I stood there in shock, trying to wrap my head around what he just said.

"There is no way I could've heard them. I am human, remember?" I snarled, rolling my eyes. I mean really. I walked in a huff to the front door and as it opened, a feeling of unease washed over me. I turned to Jasper who was looking at me, confused. I shrugged it off and headed out the door. Of course, I didn't make it far before I had a steel grip wrapped around my waist. I saw them coming towards me but I wasn't scared of them. They meant nothing but death and destruction, yet I wasn't afraid. I felt a wave of calm wash over me as Jasper came to stand in front us.

"Emmett, let me go," I said, wiggling in his arms. Fighting to get free as I heard an evil little sneer.

"Pathetic little human."

I looked up to see Jane standing there, her arms crossed with a disgusted look on her. I rolled my eyes at her before looking back at Emmett. "Put me down NOW!" I hissed through clenched teeth. He looked at me confused as my feet hit the ground, I fisted my hands in my hair. I felt like I was on a roller coaster and I was left hanging upside down. My head felt like it was about to explode. Then just like that it was gone. There was no pain, no anger, I was so confused by what was happening.

I looked at Alice who was searching the future, calm washing over us all as Carlisle and Eleazar approached us. As they talked to them I turned my back on the demon twins and Heckle and Jekyll. I heard a snicker as they talked. I turned to look over my shoulder and as I did I saw a glint of evil in Jane's eyes. More than usual.

At that moment fear, despair, vengeance and anger took me over, I charged her direction, stopping in front of Carlisle and Eleazar. Carlisle placed his hand on my arm and slowly pulled me back. Then there was a snarl from behind them. Felix stepped up and pointed at me.

"Master Aro wants you and you he will have," he sneered.

Emmett pulled me behind him as a growl escaped him. I placed my hand on his chest and he placed his hand over mine, his eyes never leaving Felix, as his growl got louder. I looked at Jasper and knew he was trying, but the calming vibe just wasn't working. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

**Emmett's POV **

I grabbed Bella before she planted her face in the floor. My poor girl, I shook that off, and before I could say anything to her, I heard them and their threats. A growl escaped me before I could catch myself. Carlisle's warning was heard loud and clear before he and Eleazar went to meet them.

"Emmett, calm yourself and don't let Bella know they are here. Not yet. She doesn't need the stress. You two stay here and watch after the girls." I nodded to him as did Jasper. Like we'd let anything happen to our girls.

"Good day, Felix, Dimitri, twins," Eleazar said.

"What can we do for you?" Carlisle asked in a polite voice. _If it were me I would've cut to the chase, been direct and to the point. So what the fuck do you want?_ My anger was growing as I listened to them.

"Eleazar, nice to see you again. Master did not tell us you would be here," a girl's voice said, calmy, ignoring Carlisle's question.

"Just here visiting. We needed a change of scenery for a bit," he said.

"We were sent to retrieve the human your family is hording. The law has been broken and over looked. There are no second chances. Master wants her now, she will join us and be an intricate part of the guard," she said.

"The law was not broken. We have agreed to change her and she will be changed. I gave Aro my word personally on this matter," Carlisle stated firmly. I could tell he was annoyed but it wasn't in his nature to show his irritation.

"Listen the girl comes with us. Plain and simple. You can bring her to us, or we-," a deeper male voice said.

"Listen Felix, do not come to my home and threaten me. I know the rules of our lives. We have an agreement to which I will be sticking to. Bella will be changed as soon as she is ready. There are things she needs to do before she is changed," Carlisle hissed.

His reaction caused Jasper to stiffen, putting me on alert. I focused on his reactions as we listened to them talking. I held Bella, trying my best to control the urge to rip them to shreds. Jasper groaned and winced a few times as I tried to get it together. I felt calm wash over me and winked at him. He chuckled, lighting the mood a bit.

Then it all went to hell in a matter of a few words. Bella started to look dazed, talking as if she could hear them. _That wasn't even possible. Was it?_ So, here I stood, staring at Bella, clueless as to what in the hell had just happened. How did she know what they were saying? They were on the other side of the river at the tree line. Carlisle and Eleazar made Jasper and I stay with the girls. As I listened to them I had lost my focus on Bella, until she started acting funny again.

"Bella?" I said, confusion filling me. _How in the hell was it even possible?_

Her eyes focused on mine and she looked lost. "Alice?" I said low enough only we would hear.

As Alice searched the future, she sucked in a deep breath and screamed for Bella. Bella's head snapped her direction and the room was met with calm, thanks to Jasper.

"What the hell are you doing woman?" I hissed. Jasper gave me a glare and I rolled my eyes. He was so protective.

As Bella and Alice talked Jasper and I listened to the conversation out in the woods. The voices were getting louder as tempers flared. The next thing I knew, my Bella, was out the front door. I was slipping. We ran out after her, grabbing her as she approached the Volturi guards. She was shaking and pissed.

"Jasper, fuck, dude do something," I hissed. "Before she hurts herself." He chuckled and I felt a wave of calm hit us all. I took a deep breath and as Bella hissed at me to let her down I smiled. She was always so damn cute when she was trying to be fierce. I sat her down and she turned to the guards. Jasper stepped in front of her as I did. But leave it to Bella to not take a hint.

She stepped around us, glaring and seething with anger towards the guards. That is when all hell broke loose and the fun began.

**Bella's POV **

"What the fuck do you mean? Aro doesn't own me. I am not going anywhere with you morons," I said through clenched teeth. My anger was uncontrolled and I felt like I was on fire. The big one, Felix, stepped closer to me and I felt a pang of fear. He was like Emmett in so many ways, but those red eyes and the snarled look on his face was fucking creepy.

"Don't look at me lik-" I was cut off when I was pulled back from him by Alice. "Let me go, damn it," I yelled, squirming in her arms. She wrapped her arms around me as Emmett stepped in front of us.

"Leave now before you get hurt," Emmett snarled.

The bastard laughed at him. He was fucking clueless, this was not Edward he was dealing with this time. Emmett was his match, his equal in size and skill. As my body started to shake the evil demon spawn moved a step back. I felt a pang of fear hit me again, then that pain in my head was back.

"Emmett, baby don't," I yelled as I saw the two charge each other and in a blink they were gone. All I could hear were snarls and trees cracking as I screamed for them to stop. Jasper moved in and I saw Dimitri stop in front of him and snarl.

"Jasper, not now," Alice said, losing her grip on me. I could hear Carlisle and Eleazar trying to talk the boys out of fighting as Emmett slammed Felix into the ground. He had him pinned to the ground, right inside the tree line, where I could see him. His snarls and growls were getting louder as Felix struggled against his hold.

I stepped out of Alice's grip and ran towards Emmett. Jane grabbed my arm tight and pulled me around to face her. "You are going to be the Master's pet. There is no escaping," she hissed. My anger grew as did her grip on my arm, making my knees go weak as I fell to the ground letting a scream of pain out.

"Bella?" Emmett yelled, losing his focus on Felix. Felix kicked him into the tree. The pain made its way back into my head as I watched in horror. It reminded me of the fight with Edward... he didn't make it and now Emmett would be gone.

I screamed as Jane snatched me off the ground, bringing me to her face as she whispered in my ear. "The Master will be upset with me but this is necessary." She opened her mouth and started to bite me. I felt a surge go through me and I hit the ground. I heard a loud crash, Eleazar yelling at Jasper and Emmett calling out to me. It was hard to make out as the world faded to black.

**Eleazar's POV**

As I watched the events of the past few hours unfold I knew what I had come to know was right. Bella was a gifted human but more importantly, her unborn child was a powerful one. She couldn't be more than a few months along. I doubt the babies' heart was even beginning to beat. this must be why Aro sent the guards down to retrieve her. _Why didn't I see that sooner? _I saw Jane about to bite but before I could say or do anything she flew into the tree, knocking it over. Bella's child was definitely a gifted and talented baby.

"Jasper, stop them now," I growled as I ran to Bella's side, lifting her off the ground and placed my ear to her belly as I heard screams from the vampires around me. I looked up to see the Major standing in front of us all, giving off every bit of the fear, and hurt he had in him. Emmett stumbled over to us and punched Jasper's shoulder as he straightened out of his stance.

"Dude, what the fuck," Emmett growled.

"Sorry you were in the way," Jasper said chuckling as Emmett took Bella from me. Worry etched on his face.

"Don't worry, they are fine," I said with a smile. Emmett raised a brow and looked at me confusion written on his face. "Come inside we all need to talk, now," I said with a sigh and headed into the house. This was going to be a very delicate and troubling conversation for some.

**Chapter Notes: O.o Ya didn't see that coming did ya? *laughs hysterical* Oh, I will update soon don't worry... No throwing fruit or anything at me...Mynxi, LukesMomma & MommyBrook this goes for you two... *mwah* Love ya!**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)_**

**Contest Reminder:**

_**Temptation of the Naughty Muses**_

FOR RULES/REGULGATIONS go to:

.net/~darkellacontest

Make sure to follow the contest page for all entries.

If you have any questions, comments, concerns, squees then feel free to contact us.

Directly through the contest page: .net/~darkellacontest

By Email:

Or one of the individual blogs directly: ... ...

We hope you are as excited about this as we are. We can't wait to see what your Darkella's darkest, naughtiest temptation is. So now that you know what this is all about, run along and get your stories ready. We anxiously await to see what your dark little minds come up with.


	25. Chapter 25: Time Moves On

**I know y'all wanna kill me for the cliffy on the last chap but come on... can't tell you everything at once, now can I? NO, I CAN'T... :-) I know this update has taken frigging forever and I apologize but I have been stretched to the gills. Enjoy...**

**Special thanks to my friend CatieLardin for being my beta, again. She rocks my socks off.**

**Chapter 25 - Time Moves On**

**Songs for Chapter 25:** Outside - Stained, Building A Mystery - Sarah McLauchlan, Show Me How to Live - Audio Slave, Mud Shovel - Stained, Need you Now - Lady Antabelum, Fully Alive - Flyleaf, Outside - Stained, Building A Mystery - Sarah McLauchlan, Show Me How to Live - Audio Slave, Mud Shovel - Stained, Need you Now - Lady Antabelum, Fully Alive - Flyleaf

**Emmett's POV**

_What in the hell? No! Really? Bella... pregnant? She's human, I'm a vampire... not fucking possible._ "Fuck dumb ass mother fuckers stupid piece of shit god damn fucking shit," I cursed as I walked. My mind tried to wrap itself around the fact that it was true. She...

Shaking off the crazy thoughts, I followed Eleazar into the house, not really focused on what was being said. I was wanting the love of my life, lying in my arms. That was my only goal as I headed towards the stair case.

"Emmett?" Eleazar called out. I ignored him.

I heard spirit bark and I stopped, cocking a brow at Alice. "Let her out of there. Bella needs her," I said and continued up the stairs.

"Dude, come back here. We need to talk," Jasper hissed.

"Emmett, please," Alice said, as I heard the bathroom door downstairs open. Rebel ran to my side, whimpering as I growled at Jasper.

"Let him go. He needs to be with her," Esme said, in a saddened tone.

I went to her room, and laid her down, pulling a cover over her and snuggling in behind her. I held her, rubbing her belly as I felt a calm wash over me. Rebel jumped on he bed and laid beside her. I smiled down at Bella, as her body relaxed further into mine. She was the most beautiful and precious thing to me. I didn't know what I would have done with out her these past months. She was my anchor, my heart and my soul. I had to do whatever I had to save her.

The days passed and Carlisle would check on Bella. He said she was fine but gave her medication to help her stay calm and asleep. She was hooked to an I.V. which she would hate and she just looked so fragile. I laid there with her and rubbed small loving circles on her belly. Her bump, not growing enough the human eye could tell but I could.

I leaned down and talked to our baby. Anything to keep him or her calm to help Bella recuperate faster.

"Hi little one. Please be nice to your mommy. You shocked us all. But I'm glad you're here. I love your mommy more than anything so help me out here, okay," I whispered as I kissed Bella's belly, causing Rebel to bark. I couldn't help but laugh. This dog was so fine tuned to Bella, it was as if she was Bella at times. The truly shared a bond that I would never understand.

"Emmett," Esme said knocking on the door. "Honey it's been two days. She's fine, please go hunt. Jasper is downstairs waiting on you. Please," she begged, looking down at me with sad eyes. Bella was her daughter and she was hurting as much as I was, watching her.

"I can't leave her until she wakes up. I won't," I growled. Rebel jumped off the bed and went out the door.

"You listen to me Emmett McCarty Cullen, get your ass out of that bed and go hunt! I will not let you waste away with Bella. She is fine, Carlise has assured us all of that. The medications are to keep her sedated until she can control the baby better. Do you want her to wake up and see you with those black circles? I don't think so," she growled.

_Note to self...do not growl at Esme. the dog was smart to leave... _"Fine!" I sighed. "Give me a minute and I will go."

I laid there holding Bella and had resigned myself to get up and go when I heard an argument and loud feral growls erupt. I could hear Jasper talking loudly in a very final warning tone. No vampire ever needs to raise his voice, least of all Jasper. I jumped up, kissing Bella's forehead and ran down stairs. The house was empty so I went outside and there in front of me was straight from a movie set.

I growled walking over to my family, not stopping beside them but walking straight out to Victoria, who crouched. I heard the foot steps coming hard and fast from the west. They wouldn't be needed for the fight but they could guard Bella. Victoria had only ten newborns with her and was matched with six of us. Jasper had vast amounts of knowledge and know how, the rest of us had never been in a fight with newborns but I sure as hell wasn't going to back down or let the bitch anywhere near Bella.

"Well, they've all come to play my children. This is what I call a easy take. Now where is the evil little human? I can smell her I know she is here," Victoria hissed.

"You will never lay a finger on her," I said, taking a step forward and growling.

The growls of the dogs as they hit the tree line were defining. I saw all ten of them as they circled us. I truly hope they are here just for them and not us all. After all, Bella was Jake's best friend and I knew he loved her. Would he like her being pregnant with my child? Probably not, but I had to focus on the group in front of me. I had to do whatever I needed to. I had to keep my babies safe.

"Look, the mutts came back to play. Looks like they want to kill us all. You will have to join our efforts to stay alive," Victoria said, looking at Carlisle.

He took a step forward and sneered. "I think not. This pack is friendly to us. You on the other hand they will destroy. I am not one for violence but it is deemed necessary in your case. They can and will take you down, as will we. This is your final warning. Leave now or you will die." The reality of what Carlisle just told her seemed to sink in.

Jasper turned quickly to us. "Don't let them got their arms around you. They are like trains one way. They come hard and fast. Be careful. Emmett, you and I need to keep them entertained," he said with a smirk. I nodded as I saw Victoria crouch. She hissed and they charged.

It was chaos. Jasper and I charged them back and as I slammed two of them into the ground I could hear the sound of metal ripping. I looked over my shoulder and saw Carlisle ripping one of the newborns head off. A small smile graced my lips. This was going to be the end of this shit and Bella would be able to move on and relax. We could enjoy her pregnancy and becoming parents.

I was hit from the side by one of the newborns and before I could get him by the neck, he sank his teeth into me. I roared out in pain and flipped him off of me, grabbing his head in the process and beheaded him.

As the dust settled all that was left was Victoria. She was surrounded on all sides and I saw Jasper wincing. Her fear was enough to make him stumble then his head flipped around to the house. If my heart had been beating, it would have stopped. Jasper and I headed for the house. I heard paws behind me but didn't look to see who it was. I was focused on Bella, she was all that mattered at this moment.

**Bella's POV**

I laid in a field of flowers. The sky was blue and I didn't quite know what to make of it. I heard a familiar voice calling my name but it took me a minute to look around and see her. She looked the same as she always did. She was still short and wrinkly. My eyes watered as I ran to her and hugged her tight.

"Nana? But how?" I whispered in confusion as the tears fell.

Her eyes met mine and I felt calm wash over me. "I have a message for you Isabella, one that you need to listen to," she said smiling.

I nodded and she continued. "You have a very special gift. You need to take advantage of it. Make it work to your advantage. Do not use it for personal gain but use it to help your family and the baby. You don't need to understand it just trust it. The baby will help you. I love you Isabella, just remember, I'm always with you."

She kissed my forehead and turned walking back into the tree line. She faded from my view as I closed my eyes and started to cry. I don't know how long I sat there and cried until I heard another voice. This voice sent a shiver down my spine. I heard Rebel growl. Not a playful growl either. I could feel the hate and anger radiating around me. My eyes flew open and I was in my room. I quickly sat up on the bed and that's when I saw them. The reddest pair of eyes staring at me as he growled. Then I saw her.

Rebel had placed herself between me and them. I was worried for her so I grabbed her collar and tugged her back. Her growls continued but she allowed me off the bed. She placed herself on my heals. She watched the two intruders as I did.

"Le-Leah... wh-what are you doing with him?" I asked in confusion. _Why is the dog with the vampire?_ Then the look in her eyes told me all I needed to know; she was here for me. She never liked me and I don't guess I blame her but this was not really the way to get her revenge. _Was it?_ She was going to help him, her, them. Or was she here for me? My body started to shake as they stalked forward.

I felt a numbness take over my body as I held up my hand. The feeling was odd and it was making me want to provoke them. _What in the hell? _Then I remembered what Nana said... you don't need to understand it, just trust it. My anger kicked in and I started to shake more. How did they think this was going to end? I wasn't a match for them but I needed to know why before I died.

"Wait! Don't you think I deserve an explanation?" I hissed. I felt my anger growing as my body still shook. They looked at me and Leah laughed. The bitch really needed to be smacked. I took a step towards her as the vampire raised his brow at me in question.

Rebel moved forward and Leah growled at her. She stalked forward again before I yelled at her. I didn't want her hurt. "Rebel, heal!" she whimpered and slinked behind me, still growling. I turned and looked into her big brown eyes and pointed at her. "Stay!" I said firmly and turned back to Leah.

"You listen to me Leah Clearwater. You maybe a bitch, and an evil little cunt but I've never done anything against you! Now tell me why in the fuck are you here? And helping a fucking vampire of all people?" I yelled. "Your father would roll over in his fucking grave. He is a fucking killer Leah!"

She stalked forward and pushed me up against the wall. Her hand was around my neck as she held me there, growling. I saw Rebel stand and I yelled at her. "Rebel Stay!"

Leah's body was shaking and if she phased in here, this close to me. I was dead. She would rip me to pieces. She leaned in and whispered in my ear, so low I almost missed it. "Trust me." I nodded and she turned back to him.

"Riley, do you think Victoria and the others have finished with the Cullen's?"

"What? No, not them. God dammit, move, let me go, Leah," I yelled as the tears started to fall. What if they were dead? I couldn't live with out them. I wouldn't. Rebel jumped to her feet and moved towards the bed, watching the room as she did, before looking back at the door.

Leah's head snapped towards the door and I knew they were coming. I pulled Leah's arm and she moved. The door busted open and Riley jumped out the window. Jasper and Emmett followed him. I could hear a scuffle and it sounded like trees breaking then that all to familiar sound coming from outside. Leah wrapped her arm around me as I cried. The fear and numbness were too much for me to handle. I went down on my knees, Rebel was instantly in my face, licking me and whimpering as Leah filled my ears with apologies.

"Bella, I'm sorry but it was the only way. He had to believe me. Jasper said it would work. It did and I would never have let the leech touch you, please believe me Bella."

My head snapped up when they came back into the room and I saw the look in Jasper's eyes. The look of accomplishment and something else. Then, Emmett growled and I laughed. Yes, the girl who just stared down death laughed. This was the craziest thing that I have ever been a part of. I looked at Emmett as he stalked towards Jasper, jumping to my feet and grabbed his arm.

"Stop! I know... it's okay. I know why he did this. It's not Jasper's fault," I said, looking into his eyes and smiled. "Thank you Jasper for helping me see this is how it was supposed to be."

"Bella, that was all you Darlin'. All I did was coordinate with the pack and let them know what was going on. The Volturi only came for one reason which meant you were very special. It wasn't until my brother Peter called that I learned that you are very special. Your gift is very rare there are only a few others, that we know of that have your power. I had no choice," Jasper said, quietly.

I nodded and then laughed. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "I knew this was going to happen. I'm not stupid, but I didn't see Leah," I said, frowning. "That I don't like."

"Ha! Neither do I but I knew it would work out," Alice said as she and the family strolled into the room.

I felt a kick and smiled. "I think someone is happy."

I sat down in the rocking chair and closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "If this is how a day like this ends, I could get used to this," I said laughing.

"I don't think that is funny, Miss Swan," Emmett growled, causing us all to laugh.

_******7 months later******_

I was lying on the lawn, watching the clouds go by with Rebel at my side. There had been no drama, no more surprise attacks and no more unwelcome visitors since the last fight with Victoria. Carlisle had been speaking with the Volturi, keeping them advised of my condition, to keep them away.

The baby was progressing normally and was very active already. The family had gone on a hunt. Something they rarily did anymore. I had to beg them to go. I was tired of having people up my ass all day. My stomach was starting to hurt so I slowly stood and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed the fridge door when the pain hit and I felt the wetness. I looked down and hit my knees.

"This can't happen now," I yelled.

**Chapter End Notes: **Well just to warn you there is only one...maybe two more chapters... it really makes me sad. This story by far out of all the ones I have done, is my favorite. I don't know why it just is. I thank you all for your support and patience. The last chapter will be up soon... I hope. Love you all.

ALSO:::: I was asked to write a Dark Dommett with two of the biggest Emmett hOors, besides myself, MommyAmyBee and Frog Queen Laurel. Our Pen Name is Team Emmett HoOrs United here on FFn. We are currently working on Chapter 2 and will start posting soon. Links and info are on my home page, and on my blog.

.com


	26. Chapter 26: The Future

**A/N: I know it's been a long while but the end is here. This chapter, was so damn hard to get out. It is the final chapter... *cries* So I hope you enjoy and there is a special note on the bottom.**

**Special thanks to my friend MommyBrook for being my beta, again. She rocks my socks off.**

**Chapter 26 - The Future**

**Songs for Chapter 26: Pain, Burn, Scared, Now or Never - Three Days Grace**

**Emmett's POV**

The look of sheer panic on Ali's face let me know it was serious. I didn't need my brothers' abilities to see this. She gasped and turned to me and with a haggard whisper saying Bella's name. I didn't stop to ask questions, I just ran. My feet had a mind of their own. My instincts kicked in and I had to save my mate, my life from some unknown threat. I ran and ran until I saw the river. I was over it in a single bound and through the back door before I realized it.

There I saw her on the floor, surrounded by blood and barely breathing. Her little body was shaking and she was in pain. I looked around as I heard something but my total focus was on Bella.

"Bella, baby what happened?" I growled out in pain.

I heard a noise and turned to see Tanya standing there holding MY child. She was covered in blood and my anger rose as I stalked towards her, growling deep in my chest.

"What in the hell did you do? Tell me now and you may live," I said, now only inches from her face.

She growled and took a step back. "I didn't do anything you stupid ass. Your child did that. You better be glad I came back to apologize or she... she'd be dead. But you need to get Carlisle to look at her NOW. She has lost a lot of blood and I heard things breaking as she screamed but I don't know what," she said, taking another step back.

"Why are you here, Tanya? What do you want?" I growled as I dialed my phone. I knew they were on the way here but they needed to hurry.

"Emmett?" Carlisle said in a panicked yet subdued voice.

"Get here now... Bella... it's bad," I said as I hung up the phone.

Tanya was pushing my limit and it wasn't until I heard the babies little cry that I started to focus on her instead of Tanya. I heard them before I saw them. The front door swung open and the room filled with snarls and snapping teeth.

"Tanya hand me my child and get out. You have done enough damage for one day," I said, reaching for the baby. Tanya released her with a growl.

"I didn't do this to her, you ass. The baby did. I only helped Bella," she yelled as she stormed out to the living room.

"Jacob! NO!" I warned as he came in shaking. "She has my child. You will not attack her until I know what in the hell is going on here."

He nodded his head as I ran back to Bella. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to her bed. She looked so pale, so fragile, much more than usual. I stripped her of her gown and laid her in the bed and covered her up. I laid there with her until the others arrived.

"Emmett, what happened?" Carlisle asked as he and Esme came in the room.

"Tanya said she heard things breaking when the baby came," I whispered as I kissed Bella's lips softly. I got up and Esme hugged me tight.

"Son, she will be okay. I promise you... one way or another..." Carlisle said.

I trusted my father, it was Tanya I didn't trust. I heard a commotion downstairs but decided to let them deal with their own issues. My main concerns were my Bella, my precious Bella and my daughter. I stalked down stairs and saw Alice had my little girl. I walked over to her and without a word she handed her to me.

"Where is Tanya?" I growled.

"Listen to my Emmett. Tanya is telling the truth. She was only here to apologize and she tried to help Bella. I should have seen this sooner. We could have stayed home," Alice said, hanging her head.

I pulled her to me and just held her. "Alice this isn't your fault. It's no ones fault," I said as Tanya and Jasper came back into the room. The look of panic on her face was enough to set me straight.

"Tanya.. thank you for trying to help her. I'm sorry for earlier but look at it from my point. You tried to hurt her before. You've always been after her... since Edward," I huffed.

Tanya nodded and fell to the couch. "I have so much to apologize for. Irina... she made me believe things that I see now are not true. I loved Edward... he was..." she trailed off with sad eyes looking up at me.

"We did what we had to Tanya. Get over it and move on. Edward wasn't your mate and he wasn't intended to be," Jasper snapped as he got up and walked over to me.

I decided to stay out of that and went back up stairs to be with Bella. When I walked in her eyes were open and she was wearing a small smile. Carlisle had an I.V. hooked to her hand as blood and fluids going into her. I swallowed hard and made my way to her. I kissed her softly as tears streamed down her face.

"I love you Bella, so much," I said into her lips.

"She has lost a lot of blood and a few broken ribs, nothing too damaging," Carlisle said.

I nodded and handed our daughter to Bella. She really was perfect. Rosy cheeks and the most adorable smile. She looked at Bella and smiled before closing her eyes. I kissed her little head and looked up at Bella. "Shall we call them in and officially introduce them to the newest little member of the family?" I said, smiling.

My mind was racing, I was relieved that Bella was going to be okay and that my daughter was fine. It was truly one of the happiest moments of my life. Bella bit her bottom lip and smiled as she shook her head.

I heard Alice and Jasper at the door before I could even say come in they were standing beside me. I let out a chuckle and looked back at Bella and gave her a small nod.

"Everyone, I want to introduce you to Emma Michelle McCarty." Bella's face lit up as she introduced our daughter to the family. Her heart was racing and my joy wasn't tamable.

The next few weeks Bella healed as did this family. We all took rotations to keep the baby as Bella slept. I wanted her all to myself but I couldn't do that to Esme or to Alice .She was was a normal happy, healthy, human child baby. It looked as if she had missed out on too many of my genes as Carlisle said but he wasn't sure what the future may hold. Looking over the last few months is hard. The loss of family, the gaining of family and now Emma... life has a funny way of working things out. They say things are written in the stars but for vampires we aren't into the "luck of the draw" type moments. You live for centuries day in and day out with the same mundane, drawn out thoughts and actions.

For me that all changed when Bella came into my life and now Emma will help me move on and be the father, lover and husband I strive to be. This family will continue to get stronger and no matter our down falls, we will be stronger for we have each other.

Bella has decided to wait until Emma is older to be changed. She wants to enjoy the baby years as a human. I agreed this would be a great way to store up memories for Emma of mommy before she looks like daddy. These next few years will be the best years of her life and I want Bella to enjoy them.

**The End**

**Chapter End Notes: **Its over *falls on the floor crying hysterically* Oh MY God I can't believe its...its... over *cries* I haven't decided for sure if this one will be continued. Who knows I have 4 others I have started so once they are done I will revisit and see what kinds of fuckery my twisted ass can come up with, Love you all.

**ALSO::::**

I was asked to write a Dark Dommett/Subward with two of the biggest Emmett HoOrs, besides myself, MommyAmyBee and Frog Queen Laurel. Our Pen Name is Team Emmett HoOrs United here on FFn. We are currently working on Chapter 2 and will start posting soon. Links and info are on my home page, and on my blog.

.com


End file.
